


2018 Tumblr prompts/shorts

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Request Fills, Smut, Violence, a bit of that, a bit of this, a mix of everything, prompt lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 43,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: A collection of every little drabble I've done for da writing fridays, or my own shorts, or requests on Tumblr. Follow me under this name.





	1. I'm Going to Kill You

A prompt for @goldfishfiasco. My Diana Trevelyan with Cullen Rutherford. Chapter title is the prompt. Thank you, and enjoy!

She could hear his boots, the same heavy footed stomp he would level upon the stone steps when he was in a foul mood. This time, she could barely withhold her own giggles. As he came to the top of the steps she threw her hands up before he could get a word out, “you are adorable when you’re frustrated, did you know that?” 

“I’m going to kill you!” He growled back, his arms folded across his chest tightly, “do you know I don’t have many of those left.”

“Josephine…”

“Don’t deflect this to her,” stamping his foot his rage was faltering with her impish grin. Sighing he relaxed his arms, “Diana. I am running dangerously low on smalls. Why… Is there no other way you two can fill the time before the next parade of nobles come to harass me?” 

Smiling she leaned back in her desk chair, “I swear to you, I’ll make it up to you.”

“No,” waving his finger he caught the subtle smirk at the edge of her lips. “I will not be handed a package of ‘fine silk’ things,” he shuddered. “I am particular with what graces my posterior.”

“Duly noted. You’re a cotton man,” scribbling away a quick note she looked up to see his displeased face. “Come now, don’t be such a drag. Leather then?”

Throwing his head back, he turned to head back down the steps, “I am not doing this today. Good afternoon, Inquisitor.” His boots clipped sharply as he skipped back down the steps. All while being chased by the sinful giggles of his paramour. He had to admit, while he was grumpy about his personal clothes, her wistfulness was adorable. It took everything in him to walk away before he caved in to some piece of clothe that barely covered anything, because Maker knew, if it put a smile upon her lips, he’d do it.


	2. You're a Monster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from @goldfishfiasco. This a sneak peak into a future chapter of Penance, in the Wild, and a slight twist. Enjoy!

“No!” Cullen’s voice was stern, his usual Commander tone as he looked in her eyes. “Tell me the truth, Diana. I… I need to hear it. Spare me no detail.”

Wringing the cloth in her hands, she began the story. Starting with his rush to the Shrine. There was nothing she left out, as she squeezed her eyes shut, and her voice faltered as she went over every detail. “When I returned you were in here. Where I have tended to you, since. Hearing you….” Swallowing hard again she held back those tears threatening to drown her voice. “You kept calling for an Evelyn.”

Sitting in shock at the details, he couldn’t speak. Couldn’t believe what he had done, “your… I…”

Lighting a small candle, Diana moved closer, and tugged the scarf away from her shoulder. “This is the best it will ever be.”

Opalescent imprints of his teeth, nearly perfect outside of the rough edges, lay upon the crook of her neck. He went to reach out and she pulled back, instinct overriding all else, “Maker’s breath Diana… I’m… I’m a monster.”


	3. Why did you spare me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt from @superfluouskeys I hope you enjoy a little Diana x Cullen angst.

Shaking violently, Cullen’s teeth started to chatter. “I… I can’t.”

“Hush, don’t even start,” Diana was rubbing circles along his back, wiping him down with a damp rag. “You’ll get through this.”

Lyrium withdrawal. Every nerve in his body was on fire, while his hands and feet froze. She had caught him in a moment of weakness. He was sobbing on the edge of his bed, a knife in his hand and a dead look in his eyes. There was no hesitation, as she flew across the room, and snatched it from him, tossing it out the opening in his ceiling. From that moment on she was by his side, knowing tonight would be the worst night he’d ever faced. Pain, nausea, cold chills and boiling fever. She did the best she could to sooth him, but inside something felt broken. 

“Why…. why did you spare me?” he sobbed, looking down at his hands. Years of fighting, training having weathered and worn them down. “I… I can’t do this…”

“Because you can. Because I can’t do this without you…” chewing back the tears she shook her head, before lightly punching him in the shoulder, “what is the Inquisitor without her Commander.” Trying to smile she kissed his forehead. 

Breathing in deeply he sniffled, trying to calm himself. It wasn’t like him to be so vulnerable, to be so raw. Clenching his fists tightly, he was angry with himself. “You shouldn’t have to…”

Pressing her finger upon his lips, she tugged his head into her chest, “don’t. You will regret the words come morning. Be still, and know I am here.” Stroking his hair she began to sing, just one of the many songs she’d heard Maryden sing in the tavern.


	4. I wish I'd never met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt from @starla-nell Angst for Hyacinth Trevelyan and Cullen.

Tears, hot and angry clung to her eyes as she stood before him. “I… why would you do this?” Shoving the little blue vial under his nose, he didn’t react. 

“The Inquisition requires me at my best. Clear headed and my full attention. I believed you would understand my choice, Inquisitor.” Cullen ignored her words as he continued to fill out paper after paper on his desk. 

“No, this isn’t right. We talked about this. We would find a way, we…”

“I was the one suffering. I am the Commander of your forces. You need me focused and on task.” Rising from his seat he collected his papers. “With all that is at risk, it would be best that we didn’t see each other any longer. I cannot afford any further distractions from our work.”

Slamming her fists into his chest, tears streaming down her face she couldn’t bare it. “How could you? I thought you loved me, I love you!”

Gripping her wrists he snarled, “I wish I’d never met you, Hyacinth Trevelyan. You are nothing but a blight upon the land. Ruining everything you touch.” His amber eyes swirled and his grip tightened.

“You’re hurting me! Let go, please!” Screaming she looked up. What was once Cullen was now a bubbling mass of fiery lava. His baritone voice dissolved into a gurgling growl. “Wake up, wake up!” She screamed as it leaned in close, it’s sweltering breath in her face. 

“Hyacinth!” Cullen’s voice broke her from her nightmare, “my love, please wake up!”

Gasping, with tears in her eyes she looked about the room. It was her bedroom, in Skyhold. Not his office, not the horror she had dreamt. Crying she buried her face into his bare chest. 

“My dear, it’s okay. You are safe,” stroking her back he held her till she stopped crying.


	5. I can't believe you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt from @goldfishfiasco featuring Cullen x Diana

Tear, hot and constant were pouring from Diana’s eyes as she stood before Cullen, a blanket wrapped around his hips. “I can’t believe you!” 

“It was an accident. I was drunk, and…”

“And bullshit!” She yelled. Arms crossed tightly about herself. “You, and Lysette. I should have said something sooner.”

“In my defense, and Maker knows I need one. You, wanted this relationship a secret. As far as everyone knows, you have a secret lover, and I am single. I couldn’t tell anyone who I am with, or that I am madly in love and crazy attracted to. So I drank. I drank until I couldn’t see. While they… they trashed the ice queen Inquisitor. I don’t even remember coming back to my quarters, let alone…” 

When Diana had finally managed to clear down her work, she went to find him. Only to hear him, in bed with Lysette. Lysette was all too quick to dress and race out of the tower. “So… this is my fault?”

“No!” Cullen ran his hand through his hair, half dropping his blanket. “I… Am a fool. Forgive me.” 

Diana shook her head, “I need time to figure this out. I… excuse me. I shall see you at the soiree Cullen. Not a moment before. I hope you understand.” Turning Diana rushed from the tower, tears still trailing down her cheeks.


	6. Please Don't Hurt Me Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the conversation that would hurt, but heal later (because clearly, I’m a sap) More Cullen x Diana. Enjoy! done for @4vrafangirl

Diana sat with her arms folded tightly against her chest, the idea of children was, terrifying at best, more daunting than Corypheus at the worst. She had skirted the subject several times now, either darting out to a mission, or faking sleep. Now, he had her in a position where she had to talk about it. Had to face it. 

“Please, don’t hurt me like this,” Cullen’s voice was pleading as he stood before her. “Diana, talk to me. Why won’t you talk to me?”

“It… it’s not that simple Cullen.” rising from the edge of her bed, her shoulders sank. “I am the youngest Trevelyan, and only daughter. They never expected anything for me, less so after I was sent to the Conclave. Children… Maker we’re still at war!”

“I don’t mean right now. It’s not really something I’ve had to luxury of thinking on either, but with you…” Cullen’s voice cracked as it trailed off. His hand flew to his hair and he half dropped onto the bed. “I can’t stop thinking about it. Maker, it haunts me. With all the sex we’ve had…”

“I’ve been extremely careful,” Diana turned to look him in the eyes. “There are herbs and teas, and I never miss…” sighing she waved her hand, “I will be honest, it is what you asked. I am afraid. I am a murdered Cullen, I kill bandits, elves, templars, grey wardens…” looking down at her hands they were shaking, “how could I be a mother?” 

Cullen quickly rose and closed the distance between them. Wrapping her up in his arms he kissed her forehead, “you would be the most wonderful mother, and I would be the most blessed man in Thedas. All I ask is that, when the time is right, we may try. I am content to leave it in the hands of the Maker.”

Chuckling Diana pressed a kiss to his chin, “then I am content to leave it in the hands of the Maker himself.” Leaning back in his arms she nibbled her lip, “but perhaps, we should practice our technique. You know, to be sure we have it, perfect.” 

Growling he chuckled, “I suppose I can’t argue that.”


	7. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s something that will be worked into a later piece. So because I’m Diana and Cullen heavy, have some more Diana and Cullen. Sweet fluff! for @thefrostyshepard

He hated it. Why did they have to have a soiree at Skyhold? Why did he have to get all dressed up, in this chokingly tight jacket? Why did he have to smile and be nice to these grabby nobles? Keeping his arms crossed, as he had at the Winter Palace, he stood tight against the wall by the throne. He was glad for the cool breeze blowing in from the main doors, but even with the vaulted ceilings he felt like he was being crushed. Let alone the fact he was being forced to watch his lover, his world dance and be fondled by those very nobles. One Comte had the nerve to grab her breast while they danced. Diana did her best to play him off and laugh but he saw it. And he was jealous, and admittedly a bit possessive. That was his lover, her body his to touch and he was in a sour mood since. 

Pacing about he needed air. Real air. There was a horde of people from him to the door and two very hungry looking blondes, their corsets lifting their breasts nearly to their eyes, staring at him. Licking their lips every time he turned his head in their direction. The immature boy inside him wanted to speak with them. Perhaps let them paw at his body, touch him in a way his more strict side wouldn’t allow. See if Diana felt the same tinge of pain that he did when these events happened. 

His feet started moving, before his brain kicked in. Coming to rest just shy of the ladies, and they more than eagerly closed the distance. There hands were on him immediately and he felt instant guilt. “Oh, Commander, you are much stronger than we dared imagine.” The first blonde purred, her Orlesian accent thick, but not unpleasant. Her friend giggled as she took the other side of him, “I bet he is strong enough to handle us both, at once.” Now his neck was getting dark, the thought wasn’t unappealing. Two, busty, woman, lavishing their attentions on his body. It was sinful, and surely he felt right there, the good Maker should have hit him with lightning. No one knew he was the ‘secret lover’ of the Inquisitor, and it was Diana who begged it be quiet. 

“Excuse me, ladies,” Diana’s voice cut through his haze, her hands neatly clasped in front of her. “Commander, are you busy?”

“Uh, no, Inquisitor. Did… did you need me for, something?” He tried to remain stern, and alert, despite the heavy fog of sex surrounding him.

“Good. Dance with me?” Her hand reached out, and the two women beside him gasped. He had, received and turned down several requests already this evening and now, here was the Inquisitor herself asking for his time. “Of course,” he replied, taking her hand and walking with her to the dance floor. 

Taking her in hand, the proper way, he began to dance with her. Diana’s voice broke his focus, “who are they?” Her voice was angry, and quick. 

“The women? No one I know,” he chuckled, a wicked smirk upon his lips, “though they wish to do some rather entertaining things. Is there a problem, Inquisitor?” He knew his tone was a dig at her, but he wanted to know. Needed to know, if she felt what he did. How he did.

“Yes, there’s a damn problem,” her voice was low and harsh, even though her face was still the calm and pristine image of control. “Those.. those tarts want…”

“Want what, Inquisitor?”

“MY Cullen!” She grinned wide, “I can’t do this anymore. I change my mind. I don’t want secrecy.” Diana puffed up, pulling him in close. “I want you, tonight, all night. I am going to make you forget those… creatures ever existed!”

“Jealous, isn’t your colour, my love.” Cullen purred, “but I won’t stop you from, helping me forget two, lush, plump,” he didn’t get to finish his words. Diana’s lips crashed against his. The whole room seemed to stop, gasps and glasses dropping. Taking her cheek in his palm he kissed her back, with as much passion and fury as she met him with. Leaning back from the kiss, he was smiling wide, “no more secrets.”

“No more secrets.” She echoed, pressing her forehead against his. “I am yours, and you are mine.”


	8. We Can't Keep This Up Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, smut, you've hit the smut button! Here we have Diana x Cullen. Enjoy! NSFW!! @suzumicchi

“Cullen,” she was panting heavily, sprawled atop of his desk, only her pants down around her ankles. “Maker, fuck..” she groaned as he continued his attack upon her. His tongue drawing her further, higher, to a point where it was nearly intolerable. 

Sucking her in, he hummed, long and low. His eyes darting open to watch her shatter. Riding her wave he licked his lips. “Inquisitor.” He purred in that low baritone, that would make all future war room moments impossible. Helping her up, he was aware of the distant sound of rapidly approaching boots. “Hurry!” 

Tying her pants she was too dizzy to climb his ladder, so with what little blood left in her brain, she dove under his desk. “Sit down!” She managed to grit out a yelling whisper, as he came around to his chair. 

“Cullen,” Cassandra didn’t even knock, just pushed her way into the room. “I have a request here for a new sword. Is your sword edge not holding?” 

He had forgotten all about the request and in the heat of the moment, was far to concerned with other things. “I, yes, I forgot I put that in. No the edge is…” gasping loudly he felt Diana untie his pants and extract him from his smalls. 

“Is everything alright, Commander?” Cassandra stood, unmoved as she waited his answer. 

Trying to keep his mind on the conversation, he could feel the flat of her tongue running up his shaft, and he was losing what little focus he could muster. “I, it… uh..” pinching the bridge of his nose, tightly in his fingers he was trying to keep his mind where it needed to be. But her hot, wet mouth was wrapping around him. “The edge… hmmm, it’s uh… oh…” 

“Are you well Commander? Your neck is very red. Perhaps, I should come back another time. Have you eaten today?” Cassandra went to come towards him and he half jumped. “I am fine. The sword, I require a new one. Please, be sure to tell Morris to balance the hilt to the blade tip. His last blade lacked a good balance and was more tip…” she sucked hard, and he was clenching his fists tightly, “it was tip heavy. Please let me know when the blade can be ready.” Trying to smile he felt his left eye twitch. 

“Of course Commander. I always prefer the blade to be center balanced. Don’t you remember me telling you so. I suppose it is too late to say, I told you so.” Chuckling to herself Cassandra nodded, “I shall have him tend to it. Good day, Commander. And, please, get some rest, you are looking rather light headed.”

“Mhmm,” he half moaned out as his elbows perched hard on the desk top. “Thank you, Cassandra. Good… Maker, good day.” As the door closed behind Cassandra he leaned back, giving Diana more room to move. “I… fuck… Di, we can’t keep this up forever.” Gripping her hair tightly he began rutting into her mouth, the content hum from her throat driving him mad. “I..” Her muffled affirmation was all he needed to spill, hot and heavy. 

Helping her rise from under the desk, she snickered, “you’re right. Its far to cramped under there. Sturdy construction but not quite big enough.” Patting his shoulder she wiped her mouth with her fingers, sucking each one before his eyes. “My chambers, tonight, no armor. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Watching her leave, Cullen shook his head. “Diana…”

“Talk later, love.” waving her fingers behind her head she shut the door to his chamber behind her.


	9. Oh, are you ticklish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt! I'm going to go with Diana x Cullen because I have the perfect thing in mind, and it's not what you would think! @princessvicky01

“No, this is ridiculous!” Cullen groaned, looking over the crate of apparel sent by the Qunari. “This can’t seriously be considered armor.” 

“For the Qunari,” Diana lifted a bundle of ropes and a complicate diagram from the box. “It, well it’s definitely, um, interesting.” 

Cullen was pacing, Josephine and Leliana both hiding snickers as he shook his head. “They expect you to wear this, to the Storm Coast. Are they unaware that it storms near constantly in the coast. Hence the bloody name!” His usual calm tone and soft accent slipped into a more cockney jab as he attempted to cool his head. 

Diana let a giggled out before she clamped her hand over her lips to muffle the rest. “Perhaps,” clearing her throat she composed herself, “perhaps, Bull will know how to wear this, thing.” 

That was a step too far and Cullen’s cheeks flamed red. “Ambassador, Leliana, would you kindly give me a moment with the Inquisitor, please.” He was barely holding it together, and both women knew better than to utter a sound as they bowed and rushed from the war room.

As the door closed Diana doubled over in giggles, “oh, Cullen, your face!” 

“Do you realize how much… How little this covers? Damnit, this could be a blindfold!” He tossed the section of fabric back into the box. 

Diana pouted coming over to him and lacing her fingers around his waist. “Come now, smile my dear. I’m worried that frown may stay like that.” Running her fingers over the edges of his flanks she saw him jitter, “oh, are you ticklish?”

“Don’t even think about it,” he snatched her wrists. “Before you leave anywhere, I demand to see this supposed armor.” Grinning he kissed her lips, leaving her longing for more. “Am I clear?”

“Oh very, very clear.” Diana purred before she slipped from his grip, she swiped the box off the table. “You’ll excuse me, I have to go see a man about tying me up.”

“DIANA!” Cullen roared after her as she raced away towards the tavern and Bull’s usual hang out.


	10. Are you flirting with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt! Gives me a little pre-relationship Cullen and Diana. She’s a saucy one, so enjoy! @nerdanel01

Cullen’s eyes burned as he went through the same drill with the recruits he had for the last hour. “You there, that’s a shield in your hand, block with it!” 

“Enjoy bashing your recruits about,” Diana swayed over, coming to stand beside the Commander. “I haven’t have much of a chance to speak with you, and I thought it best we get to know each other. Seeing I’m here until either I die or this glowing thing is removed.” Leaning in she chuckled, “forgive my morbid sense of humor but I’m betting I die some heroic death well before this thing is cured.” 

Cullen stood stumped. Nodding he cleared his throat, “right. Well, I do hope that isn’t any time soon then.” 

“Perish the thought.” Diana followed him as he walked up and down the aisle, adjusting positions and arms, “you seem to have your hands full. Rather green some of them.”

“Its a blessing some know which end is the sharp end,” groaning he returned his attention to her. “Is there something I can do for you, my lady, or are you here for a lesson?” Folding his arms tight, he eyed her up. She was a petite thing, a full head shorter than he, yet still he could see the muscle through her clothes. He’d been told she was a sword and shield warrior. Trained by some of the best in the Free Marches. She was noble born, used to the best of life and his distain for nobility wasn’t unknown to any who spent time with him. As far as he was concerned, nobles were useless. All arguing and whining over something they wanted. Over grown children, fat off the backs of common, hard working people. 

Diana beamed brightly, “Are you flirting with me, Commander? I dare say, I would enjoy taking you up on, more personal lessons. I am curious if you could handle me.” Turning away from him she giggled, “perhaps later, Commander. Best to close your mouth darling. You wouldn’t wish to draw flies.” 

Cullen snarled, watching her sashay away from him. He thought she had tried to make a fool of him. Hearing the men snicker he turned his anger on them, “perhaps you will all find it amusing after a long run. Drop and get moving!” Turning back he saw her disappear around the corner. Whatever her game was, Cullen wasn’t sure how to handle it. Right now, he had an army to train and a gaping hole in the sky to plug. Neither of which seemed to want to co-operate with him. Rolling his shoulders he turned to see a messenger come racing towards him, “message from Rylen ser.” Rolling his neck he refocused on his work. He’d have to figure out how to deal with Diana Trevelyan, later.


	11. I haven't slept in ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by 4vrafangirl   
> Pre-relationship Cullen x Diana

Diana rolled her eyes as he excused his disheveled appearance, “Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford, are you jesting with me?” Groaning she shook her head at the half stumbling attempt to convince her of his well being. “Exactly when did you sleep last? I can tell by your tray at least you haven’t neglected your stomach.”

“I haven’t slept in ages,” he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. Everything was groggy, and blurry. He hadn’t been able to catch a moments rest since there arrival at Skyhold. Now he was facing down a very irritate Inquisitor. “There has been…”

“Nonsense.” She crossed her arms against her chest. Angry at his lack self care. “As Inquisitor and the one you answer to, I demand you retire to your quarters. Ser Rylen will be handling your work load for the next two days.” Holding her hand up at his attempt to protest. She snapped, “I will hear none of it.Effective immediately, now move!” Pointing towards his temporary quarters she held firm a scowl plastered to her lips. “So help me Rutherford, I will move you myself.”

“I’d like to see you try,” he grumbled under his breath. Yet he knew well enough to know she was right. He could barely make out the letters on the parchment anymore and speaking was becoming a labouring effort. Storming past her he snorted, “as you order, your Worship.”

Watching him leave she rolled her eyes, keeping an eye on him until he disappeared into his tent. “All yours Rylen, don’t give me a reason to come back down here.” Storming past the Starkhaven templar she continued with the days events and work.

Two days later, he came strolling into the war room, eyes less bagged and skin more pink than she had ever seen it. Josephine and Leliana were busy arranging some papers at Josephine’s desk. Leaving the war room empty between Diana and Cullen. “You look much more alive now. I’ll except thank yous in all forms. I’m not picky.” Grinning wide she watch him roll his eyes and pluck a handful of papers up off the edge away from her. “Or you could tell me you hate me and be done with it?”

“I beg your pardon, what?” He sputtered, nearly tripping over his boots as he wheeled about. “I have never said such…”

“Commander, Inquisitor,” both ladies walked through the doors. “Cullen you appear much better. Two days rest suit you well. I do hope for your sake you do not pull that again. Our dear Inquisitor was ready to chew her nails to the quick in worry.” Leliana winked at Diana as she took her place at the table.

Cullen thought he caught the tinge of pink decorate Diana’s cheeks before she turned from him. Shaking his head he nodded to Leliana, “if it is needed I will do what I can.”

Diana huffed, loudly before she began the meeting. All the while, Cullen remained confused. What was she getting at? Huffing so? Pushing the thoughts from his mind he returned his focus to the table, and meeting. Forcing the effects of the withdrawal away as he maintained his attention and responded when appropriate. There was work to do, and he had missed enough to know he would need to pour all her could into their effort. Later, perhaps, later he would speak with her about this.


	12. Hey, Hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An annon prompt. Post-Trespasser Diana x Cullen. Some angst, limb-loss mention.

Nightmares. If it wasn’t the phantom pains from the stump that remained it was the nightmares that haunted her. Some nights she would wake up, screaming at the top of her lungs, body drenching in a cold sweat as wild eyes scanned the room, unsure of where she was. She would thrash about and many times Cullen was forced to hold her down, trying to wake her. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Slowly, ever so slowly she would catch her breath, and fully wake. She’d reach to touch him with the hand that was no longer there, and she would start crying. Sobbing bitter tears into his chest as he cradled her tightly to him. 

It had taken nearly a month since she lost her arm before she could sleep through the night. Now, the nightmares stirred her. Forced her from the rest her healing body needed. “I’m taking her to South Reach,” Cullen had told Josephine, and Leliana. “Send word once you have something. I’m well versed with your codes, be careful. Solas’s people are watching. I will not have her come to harm.” He growled the last words. For if he could get his hands on the elf, he’d surely ring his neck till he was blue. Diana was suffering, would continue to suffer because of him. 

“Cullen…” her weak voice tore at him, clawing his internals apart. “I… I can’t…”

“No,” he pressed kisses to her forehead, cheeks, nose and lips. “You can. We can. The house is nearly finished. Soon we’ll have that farm, just like I told you. Maybe a cow or two, some chickens, a pig to fatten for the winter,” he caught the soft smile across her face. “And our little one. All curly hair, and ruddy cheeks, upon your breast.” Kissing her cheek again, his hand fell upon the soft swell of her belly. “Our little sweet heart will be here before the snow comes. We’ll have lots of work to do before that.” 

“Thank you,” resting her head against his chest, she let out a long sigh. “I couldn’t do this without you. I wouldn’t want to.” Lacing her fingers in his, she drew in a deep breath. “Is this the right thing? With Solas, and the Veil?” 

Hushing her, he tucked the hair from her face behind her ear. “The Maker has blessed us. We need to have faith in our gathering friends. Things will be fine. You need sleep my love, come, I’ll lay with you.” Easing her back into bed, he pulled the blankets up about her shoulders, as she liked. “Come the morning, Mia wishes us to stop over for breakfast. You love her honey rolls so.” Chuckling he rubbed circles over her stomach, sighing softly. “I love you, Diana.”

Purring back, she cozied into his embrace, “and I you, Cullen.”


	13. “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh a good one! Alright *cracks knuckles* I have the perfect pair for this and it ties into the Hush Little Baby story. We have Fenris x Lara and a younger Lina. Enjoy!!

Lara was tired, so very tired. It was the fourth time that day someone had come to the Amell estate to ask for her aid. She’d already been to the Viscount and back twice and now she was dead set on not going back out. Letting her sword and shield rest in Bogdan’s hands she could hear feet. Small feet rushing about upstairs, and the sound of muffled counting. 

Slowly sloughing off her armor, she heard the steps come to a stop, the muffled counting as well. Tip toeing up the steps, she caught Fenris. Before she could say anything, he winked and put a finger to his lips, “hide and seek.” 

Chuckling Lara shook her head, “hide and seek.” Clearing her throat she raised her voice, “but where could Lina have gone! I don’t see her anywhere.”

“She’s hiding behind the sofa…” Fenris snickered back, his voice low. “She enjoys the game. How did the meeting with the Viscount go?” Walking about, pretending to look for Lina, he listened to Lara’s long winded description of the Viscount’s missing son. “And I’ll have to head out to the Storm Coast tomorrow. It’s too dark to start the search tonight.” Seeing Lina’s pigtails poke out from behind the sofa, she nudged Fenris and winked. “Gee I don’t know where she could have gone. It’s hopeless. I think we’d best call it quits, dinner will be ready soon and we wouldn’t want the young mistress to miss her meal.” 

“Mama, you can’t have dinner without me,” Lina came wheeling out from behind the sofa, her hands on her small hips. “No fair!”

Lara chuckled and bent down, opening her arms wide, “you’re right my dear. It is completely unfair of me to steal your Fenny’s attention. Perhaps if you ask him very nicely he may stay for dinner, and play a bit before bed.” Grinning wide, she peeked over her shoulder to see Fenris blushing. “Go on, Fenny doesn’t bite.”

“But mother, his name means wolf… don’t wolves bite?” Lina cocked her head to the side, glancing at Fenris, “he has claws mother, look.”

Fenris gave a warm chuckle and knelt beside them, “only to protect people. I promise.” Taking his gauntlet off, he held his hand out for Lina. “It would be my honor to stay for dinner, and continue our game. Only till bed time. Little ladies need lots of rest.”

Lara smiled, seeing a genuine brightness about Fenris as Lina walked calmly over to him and gave him a tight hug, “thank you Fenny!!”


	14. “Stay awake,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (randomnonsensedragonage) For DWC, how about “Stay awake," maybe for Cullen?  
>  Cullen it is! Enjoy!

Blood was spilling out over the ground, crimson covering the once sand dusted stone. Cullen sputtered and gasped, his hand held tightly against his side. “Damnit Dorian, you need to do something!” Diana was holding off the red templar that was determined to finish him off. “I’m on my way, there are a few reds in it currently!” Placing his hand upon the chest of the templar before him, Dorian cast a quick barrier as he pulled on the arcane and exploded the ribs out of the man. 

“I’ve got potions!” Iron Bull slammed his ax down and cleaved another in two. “I’ll be by Cullen. Something to hold him together.”

Diana thrust her blade through the face shield of the templar before her nearly taking his head off his shoulders, “I have two as well. Just get Dorian over here!” Growling she wheeled and kicked the body away, wrenching the blade clean. Taking a quick peek about she saw Cullen’s eyes flutter, “stay awake!” Slapping his face she watched his emotions flip to pure rage. “That’s it, cling to that one.” 

Fumbling through her pouch she found the rejuvenation potion. Pulling the cork with her teeth she saw Bull come up and carefully raise Cullen’s head, “hold him there. Don’t move. I don’t need him choking as well.” Easing the bottle into his mouth she watched him swallow. “A bit of aid Dorian!” 

“Vishante kaffas,” he curse out, breaking into a full sprint. “Lyrium, I’m nearly drained.” Holding his hand out, Bull slapped the shimmering blue bottle into his hand. Cullen let out a long grunt, something that sounded like a pained struggle, “get… get it…”

“It’s not for you, greedy,” Dorian knocked the bottle back and threw the glass vial away. Feeling the energy flow over him, he reached for Cullen’s side. As his fingers graced it, he just missed being slugged by a weak punch. “I’m on your side, brute.” Pouring some mana into the wound, he nodded. “He won’t die, or scar, sadly. Give him a few minutes, he’ll be on his feet soon enough.” 

Chuckling Diana shook her head, “you aren’t getting that vacation by Lake Calenhad anytime soon, Commander.”

“If you squint hard enough, it looks like a bunny,” Cullen chuckled back weakly before coming to a half sit. “Thank you.”

Diana shook her head, and pushed him back down with two fingers, “not yet. Lay there a bit longer. I think we’ve thinned their numbers enough, you can afford a small break.” Plopping down on the ground beside him she laughed. “This is one way to take a break.” Poking him again she snickered, “stay awake, I’m not carrying you back to camp.”


	15. "It was a joke baby I swear "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen x Diana, a more modern take, and a little ANTI-Valentines. Enjoy!

If eyes could kill, Diana’s were boring holes through Cullen. Valentines day was not a day she celebrated. Not even close. Over commercialized, too expensive, and it seemed forced. Love and all that was a year thing, all year. Instead there was Cullen holding up an overly gimmicky heart shaped box of chocolates, and a bouquet of red roses. “Cullen you know my opinion on Valentine’s day.”

Chuckling, his face red, he swallowed hard. He had just wanted in the door from work and she had just finished changing into the least romantic pair of fleece pj pants, and one of his old t-shirts. Her scarlet hair lazily coiled up into a sloppy bun on her head. “Tell me you don’t have reservations somewhere, or tickets to something. Maker, because if you do, I might kill you.”

Her arms were folded tightly against her chest and he was struggling to say something, “you’re gorgeous Di. Breath taking, and we’re not going anywhere. I promise.” 

“Then what are you doing with those?” Pointing to the overly festive items, she groaned. “Do I need to show up at work? I have this killer set of heels, and micro-mini dress. I’ll even book in to see Vivenne for a full spa treatment.” She had the snarkiest face on, he’d ever seen and again he swallowed hard. “Diana…”

“That’s a yes!” Marching forward she took both the flowers and chocolates. “A card, who would have thought!” Her voice was melodic sing song of soured notes as she snatched the card, “to Cullen, love from Lysette. Have a fabulous Valentine’s day.” Her blood was on fire as she looked over Cullen. 

“It was a joke baby, I swear.” He caught her eyes, the flare of jealousy and something more. “Come on, I don’t…”

“You might not,” taking the flowers and the chocolate, Diana stormed into the kitchen. The flowers were beautiful, fresh and lively. Even through the anger she didn’t want to throw them out. Grabbing a vase from the counter she tended to them. Before reappearing in the living room. “I’m showing up for lunch. Two days from now. Understood?” Her anger was tempering as Cullen came around to her. His tie loosened and business jacket discarded and hung in the hall closet. “I can’t wait,” he wrapped her up in his arms, breathing in her perfume and hair lotions. “A date?”

With his arms around her tight, and his breath at her neck she was rapidly cooling off. “A date.” Kissing his lips she sighed heavily, “you know how I get. I’m sorry.” 

Rolling his shoulders he giggled, “I would have you no other way. Lysette will be in for quite the shock, and I wouldn’t want to be her on the receiving end of that death stare you have.” Kissing her again he chuckled, “take out? I think we could use a nice relaxing evening.” 

Diana nodded as she began unbuttoning his shirt, “with less clothing.” Pushing him back towards the bedroom, she snickered, “I do believe I need a snack before we order dinner.”


	16. “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, this one was a bit harder but here we go. Cullen x Diana, again more modern. Teasing / somewhat NSFW, ish? Sexy, sexy! Enjoy

Cullen scrubbed his eyes, he’d been staring at the same email on his screen for the last hour. In that hour, nothing, not one word stuck with him. Lifting his mug to his lips, he tilted it back. Empty. Leaning back in his chair, letting his head fall against the rest he groaned, “I’d kill for a coffee… literally.” 

“Did some sexy blonde hunk call for coffee?” Diana wiggled her hips, holding an extra large cup of his favourite cafe shop caffeine. “It’s as if the Maker himself sent you. A Herald of Andraste, blessed Andraste,” he held his hands out, like a child, making gimme motions. 

Placing the paper cup in his hands, she slowly sank into the seat in front of his desk. When his eyes roamed over her, she took her time. In her micro-mini skirt, she stretched her leg out, and crossed it. Cullen’s jaw dropped, “I come bearing gifts.”

“Your… not…” Cullen took a steady sip of his steaming cup. “You are terrible.”

Diana put on her best dramatic pose, “me? Terrible? After I bring you the nectar of the Maker?” Pressing her hand against the jacket collar, her hand slipped inside, pulling it loose. Loose enough to show him the blouse underneath was nearly sheer, and she was wearing nothing underneath. Licking her lips, she reveled in how red his neck was growing, “my, my, is everything alright love?”

“You minx,” he shook his head, drinking heavily from his coffee. He could feel his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. “I can’t leave work early today. I have emails that…”

Rising sharply Diana sighed, “that you could answer at home.” Rolling her shoulders she re-tightened her jacket’s ties. Peeking about the glass door she could see Lysette, her face red as she watched Diana. “Could I persuade you?” 

Closing the lid to his laptop, he nodded, “go. I’ll be right behind you.” 

Laughing Diana shook her head, “oh no. I am not leaving you to change your mind, or for someone else to interrupt,” the last few words were ripe with venom as she smiled sweetly. She locked eyes with Cullen and all he could do was nod back as he busily gathered his items. Pressing a button on his phone he cleared his throat. “Rylen, forward all my calls to my cell. I’m heading home early. I… have a headache.” Grinning he listened to Rylen acknowledge him before releasing the button. “All good, my tease, now lead the way.” Going to loosen his tie, Diana shook her head and smiled. “Don’t lose that, it’ll come in handy when we get home.” Purring she swayed her hips, all legs standing on two sharp, stiletto heels, as she guided him out of the office. Past a very red, and clearly upset Lysette. 

Looping her fingers in Cullen’s Diana took her shot, “come dear, I have the perfect fix for a headache. It involves a bed,” the words were sinful, and just loud enough for Lysette and Cullen to hear. Watching the woman from the corner of her eyes, she caught her get up and rush towards the woman’s bathroom. 

Cullen had remained oblivious to the entire thing as he held her hand in his. Entering the elevator, Diana melded against his side, racing her hands into his hair and she pulled him into a quick, heated kiss. “A taste of what’s to come,” she sighed, brushing a few of his locks from his face. Just catching the eyes of several of the staff, and the chatter as the doors closed behind them.


	17. In Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> x-elfled-x asked:
> 
> I like your writing a lot and hm... I guess I have a prompt for you. Since I am sick at the moment... I would like you to prompt to write a scene where Cullen takes care of his lady love. But not in the usual "buhu I am childish when I am sick". His ladylike is REALLY sick (Pneumonia comes to mind - but with happy end). Since you write with a lot of detail (which is great!), I can see that you would make this work. I favor Cullen/elf but am also happy if you make her human or left ambiguous.
> 
> Seeing as I usually write Diana, and she does not handle being sick well, I hope you don’t mind me throwing her in here. This kinda happens, (I think) just after the Winter Palace. Enjoy! 1799 Words / Fluff all the fluff

“There are…” Diana let out a barking cough as she struggled to push herself from the bed. Cullen was there, pushing her back down, “not happening. You are sick, not just a common cold sick, you need a healer.” Bellowing down the stairs for a servant he returned to see her half collapsed upon the floor. “DIANA!” Yelling he raced over to pick her up and gently ease her back to bed. “My love, you can’t…”

“I am the Inquisitor,” Diana huffed, before another string of harsh coughs overwhelmed her, causing her face to ghost white. “I… I can… must…” 

Cullen tore at his glove with his teeth, cupping his palm to her forehead, “Maker’s breath, you’re on fire!” Spitting his glove out, he began working the buttons of her shirt, “Inquisition be damned if you die working for it!” 

Letting a weak giggle out, Diana touched his hands, “if you wanted more of my time, you need of just asked.” Purring her eyes fluttered, before they rolled back into her head. “Shit…” Cullen began to panic as he pulled her shirt away. Pressing his ear to her chest he could still hear her heart beating, steady and calm. Her breathing was wet and struggled but there. Hearing the latch open, he roared back again, “I need a healer, the Inquisitor is ill. Hurry!”

Footsteps fell immediately away in a pace that Cullen was glad for. Propping her up with pillows, he did his best to make her comfortable. Gathering a cloth from the basin, he dabbed at her forehead and neck, which were already beginning to slick with sweat. “Maker, she just returned from the Fallow Mire…” he felt a knot twist tightly in his stomach. He had sent her there after all, missing Inquisition agents and an avvar chieftain. They had received threats of harm if the Inquisitor herself, the Herald of Andraste didn’t come to face him. When he informed her at the war table, she lightly shrugged, “then I guess I’m off to save the day. I’ll try to close as many rifts as I can along my way. Shouldn’t be more than a week or two. Hopefully our men are fit enough to return along side.” She’d smiled and waved. Kissed him sweetly before she’d left. 

“Commander, I heard the…. Maker!” Josephine came rushing to his side, “what can I do, please, let me help!” Her cheeks were blanched as she touched Diana’s forehead, “Maker, have you called…”

“Yes, I was hoping you were the healer,” his smile was faint as Diana’s forehead creased and she uttered something barely intelligible under a strained breath. “It presented so quickly. I was discussing…” Blushing brightly he chewed his cheek. “Discussing…”

“That isn’t important right now, Cullen.” Josephine shook her head, “what happened?”

“She went to rise, dressed and then she started coughing. It all happened rather quickly, and I have attended to her best I can.” Peeking over Josephine’s shoulder he saw Solas come bounding up the steps. “Solas! Please, help.” 

Solas dipped down, his lithe frame barely leaving an imprint on the bed beside her as he focused his mana. “I need supplies. Lady Ambassador,” he turned to her, “here is what I will require.” 

Josephine scribbled away furiously a list of herbs and items he would need. Once he finished she was off like a shot, racing down the steps to order whomever she could find to acquire them. “I’ll need your strength, Commander,” Solas remained calm as he instructed Cullen on what he’d need done. 

Josephine was back rapidly, so much so Cullen was impressed. He’d never seen someone manage to mobilize this quickly, could it be that bad? Worry began to sink in as Solas worked on a poultice. “Would you carefully apply this to her chest. It needs to be thick, don’t be afraid it is harmless.” Solas handed the bowl over to Cullen, who worked. Carefully, and with precision he applied the poultice where Solas pointed. “Good, good. That will help ease her lungs. She is infected, I do not believe it is contagious, but I have taken precautions.” It was then Cullen noted the feel in the air, the ripple of magic just barely scratching at his collar. “Next, I have tea for her. She is resting now, and the poultice will need to be reapplied every few hours or so. If it worsens, come to me, immediately. It is good you were with her,” Solas let a smile slip over his lips, warm and reassuring. “Where you not, it is likely she may have perished. She is strong, but this infection has claimed stronger still.”

“How long Solas?” Cullen was still on the edge of fear. Perched high and near ready to topple down into panic and sorrow. “A week at the longest. She’s strong and is in good hands.” Solas rose, pacing over to her desk he wrote out a note. Handing it to Cullen he bowed his head, “follow these instructions, to the letter, and all will be well soon enough.”

He tried to hide how his hands trembled as he took the page and looked it over, “thank you Solas.” Seeing the elf mutter something to a servant he nodded his acknowledgement before quietly leaving the room. Cullen returned his focus to the letter, reading it through again and again. Committing each line of text to memory, before returning his attentions to Diana. With the room now empty he went about the task of opening one of the balcony doors, just a crack, just enough to let in the fresh air she’d need. Next, he piled the wood in her hearth and made sure the room was warm enough. As he worked servants came in to bring food, drink and more water for her basin. 

Cullen worked around them. Smiling faintly when Dorian arrived, “it’s good to see someone with care watching over her.” Dorian sighed as he kept a safe distance back. “She’s resting, good. You should…”

“I will not leave her side,” Cullen’s jaw nearly squealed under the pressure as he gives Dorian a hard look. “She needs attention, I have notes, and…”

“And you have to be in control, yes.” Dorian huffed as he looked over the room, and tray of untouched food. “That tray is for you fool. Lest you come down with her plight. Then who will watch over you?” Shaking his head, he flitted a hand out. “I came to see to both of you, don’t expect me to be your wet nurse once you’ve delved into folly.” Taking a few careful and quiet steps opposite of Cullen, he came to rest beside Diana. “My dear cousin, you are quite the fighter. Don’t leave me to tend to this brute. He’s half worried to death over you. Be a kind girl and get better soon. I don’t want to have to bludgeon your boyfriend into rest.” Standing up straight, he tipped his head back towards Cullen before calmly strolling down the steps. 

Several more of her companions came to visit, offering to take a turn to watch over her, allowing Cullen to sleep. Each time he turned them down. Each time he thanked them, wary of the harshness he had shown Dorian. He made a firm mental note to apologize once Diana was well. 

Several days passed and she gradually improved. On the fourth day she finally opened her eyes, “Cullen…” her voice was raspy and weak but even in the heavy sleep he’d slumped into, he woke instantly. “Diana, darling, you’re awake!” Gathering a cup of water, he held it out for her, “please, dear you need to drink.” 

“I’m so… thirst…” she croaked out between breathes as he helped her hold the mug, weak from lack of food and drink. “I hope you’re hungry as well,” Cullen was on edge. While she was awake, he was working against time. Without food or proper drink, she would risk death soon. Diana slowly sipped at the water, each mouth full restoring her. “Yes, I am.” She finally got out as she drained the last of the water. 

“Slow, you have been asleep for four days. There is no need to rush,” Cullen refilled the cup before tearing off a piece of bread, “here, something small. See how it settles in your stomach.” He remembered how Mia would tend to him when he fell ill. Water, and small bits of bread. Once the bread was safely held down she would bring him fruit. Cheese and meats were always last. If he could handle them, Mia knew he would soon be out and playing with Branson. 

Diana nibbled at the section of bread, taking sips of water between, “four days. Maker, how much have I missed?” 

Cullen chuckled, “Corypheus is still an issue and we have yet to locate him, so the world is as it was before you rested.” Brushing some of her hair off her face, she felt warm to the touch. Not scalding as he found her those few mornings ago. He felt the pin pricking about his eyes, happy tears. She was safe and would recover. He let out an exhausted breath of air as he watched over her. “You had me very frightened, if I am allowed to admit such things.” 

“Ah,” she chuckled, before coughing softly a few times. “But I am well, or at least will be. I have the best care in all of Thedas.” Winking at him she finished the bit of bread and water. “I think, I am well enough to start taking reports this afternoon. I’ve missed far too much and….”

“No!” Cullen sat with his arms crossed, face in a half scowl. “You will eat and drink. Regain your strength. Then come tomorrow you may begin to receive reports and the like. The day after that we will see about getting you back on your feet.” 

Reaching her hand out, he eagerly accepted it. Lacing his fingers in hers, “fine. But only if I have you to snuggle. I would feel so much better with you beside me.” Flashing him a bright smile, she sighed heavily before leaning back into the pillows. “I am still tired, but I missed you.”

“Miss me?” Cullen snickered, “I’ve been here the whole time.” 

Humming she toyed with his knuckles, running her fingers over each ridge and scar, mapping each one as if she hadn’t seen them in years. “Perhaps to you. But, sickness is a strange thing. Forgive me my silliness. I…” trailing off she tried to clear her throat, seem stronger than she felt in that moment. “Just, stay with me, please.”

“For as long as you need me,” Cullen gave her hand a firm squeeze, before returning to tending to her care.


	18. Valentines Day 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here it is. We have NFSW Dom!Cullen in a modern setting with my Diana Trevelyan. I do hope you enjoy, I will reblog this like three more times, sorry, not sorry. ENJOY!!! 2255 words

“I hate Valentine’s day,” Diana stood with her arms crossed tightly in her small kitchen, Cullen cooking dinner. “I don’t want flowers, or some gaudy heart shaped box of cheap chocolates.” Groaning she was making hand gestures now, as she spoke. “It’s over commercialized, super pressurized, and just wasteful.” Rolling her eyes, she pouted, “are you listening to me Cullen?”

Chuckling he smiled back at her, “of course I’m listening to you my darling. I heard every word. No Valentine’s plans. Just a normal, every day, day, today.” 

“Thank the Maker, you get it!” Easing off her huff, she calmly strolled back into the living room to plop down onto the couch. “Seriously, if I see another cheesy, poorly written romantic tv show.” Pausing for dramatic effect she cozied into the corner of the couch as she flipped on the tv guide. “I’m going to hurl this controller through the tv.” Clicking through the menu, she growled, “we’re watching the Olympics!” 

Cullen finished up in the kitchen, creating a simple meal before returning to join her on the couch, two plates in hand. “Dinner is served.” Winking he had changed out of his business attire and was now in only a simple pair of fleece pajama bottoms. “I bought wine, if you’re interested in a cup.” 

“Wine? Holding out on me,” she nudged him as he chuckled, “perhaps after dinner? A nice glass of wine sounds like the perfect night cap.” 

After dinner Cullen collected the dishes and filled the sink with hot water. Washing the few plates and pots he returned a few moments later with two glasses of rose wine, “for my darling,” he bent in half at the waist, handing her a long-stemmed goblet. “I know you don’t celebrate this ‘commercial holiday’ but allow me some silly things.” Taking her hand in his, he pressed a tender kiss upon her knuckles. “I love you, Diana. Today, tomorrow and until you no longer desire me. I will love you still.” 

“Oh Cullen,” Diana sighed, taking the wine. He was glorious, shirtless and sweet. His usually well kempt hair was beginning to come undone from the heat of cooking in the kitchen. Curls beginning to appear at the base of his neck, and edges of his temples. His sultry glance and the way his voice dipped into that sweet timber of promise had heat beginning to pool between her thighs. 

He took his place beside her, pulling her into his chest, warm and firm. Clinking glasses, she licked her lips before allowing the sweet tones of summer berries to swirl over her tongue. This bottle of wine wasn’t like anything she had, had before. It was sweet, with a bit of bubble to it. “This is new.”

“Mhmm,” Cullen chuckled as he swallowed the cool liquid. “I was told by the server at the store it was a very popular wine. Not just for Valentines, before you profess.” Kissing her forehead, he smirked, “I would never dare to romance you on a commercial day of waste.”

Those words had her giggling. “I love you, even on this most atrocious, commercial day of waste.” Resting her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beat. Steady and strong. Strong and quick, she noted, feeling the heat steadily bloom about his chest. Her eyes caught the flecks of red tinting his neck, “my, my, Cullen.” She purred before she finished her glass. Seeing him finish his glass as well, she waited for him to rest it on the coffee table. As he leaned back, she made her move. 

With a quick flick of her hips, she was straddling his waist, “are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Rutherford?” Running her fingers down his chest, she caught the tight whine come out of lips. “You know, making love on Valentine’s day would be, terribly overdone.” Leaning down she nibbled at his neck, trailing down to his chest. “So,” purring her lips against his collarbone she chuckled. “We aren’t going to make love. We’re,” kissing at his pulse point, she raised her head enough to hear the next words, “going.” Nipping she felt him writhe under her. “To,” running her tongue up towards his ear, she hummed her lips over the sensitive skin behind it. “Fuck.”

Cullen’s breathing had increased. Much to her delight as she sat up more, catching his eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth half open. Running her palm over his jaw she quickly got up off his lap. Tugging the shirt over her head she threw it in his face, “not on the couch.” Swaying her hips, she began to slide the fleece pants over her thighs and kicked them away as he headed down the hall towards their bedroom. “Coming?” She teased as she unclipped her bra and held it around the corner for him to see. Letting it carelessly slip from her fingers, “oops.” 

Snickering under her breathe, she could hear him getting up. Stalling near the bedroom door, she bent at the waist as she turned, giving him the perfect side profile of her body as she dragged her panties down. Letting them join the gathering mess of clothes upon the hall floor. She made her way to the bed, pulling the blanket down, she caught the light in the hall flick off as Cullen came into the room, “I was hoping I didn’t have to send a search party for you.” 

Cullen hadn’t said a word as he shimmied out of his pajama bottoms. All he uttered was an appreciative hum as his eyes ran over her form. She was laid back, arms teasingly over her head, legs curled up and twisted to the side. “Diana.” He finally managed to utter out as he crawled up the bed towards her. 

Reached with her toes, Diana skimmed them up his arm, looping it around the back of his bicep as she pulled him towards her. Her lips parted in anticipation as his body pressed against hers. Each breathing heavily, as he hovered over her. “Mrs. Diana Rutherford,”’ his words purred across her skin as she locked her eyes to his. Eye that were wide and filled with eagerness. “May I?” 

She felt him pull something out from beside her, it was soft and smooth as it flittered over her neck and down between the valley of her breasts as Cullen sat up. Silk. Two strands of thick, crimson, silk. Diana’s heart skipped a beat and the tension was palatable. “Going all fifty shades on me, Mr. Rutherford?” 

“No, and yes.” Grinning widely, he motioned towards the silk again. Diana nodded and lifted her wrists towards him. As he gently looped one section of silk about them she smiled, “what’s the no, Mr. Rutherford?” 

“Yes, a little fifty shades with silk ties, but no. I would never force you to do anything you didn’t want to. If at anytime you want to stop, I promise I will.” Easing her arms over her head, he fashioned the silk to the wrought iron headboard. “If you wish to stop just say…”

“Lilac,” she giggled as he lifted her head, tying the other section of silk over her eyes before easing her back down to the collection of pillows. “I would say this is not what I…. AH!” She moaned loudly as his lips clamped over her breast, sucking in one of her nipples. There was no warning, no sensitive teasing, just the sudden and intense feeling that rushed over her. Arching her back up, she felt him leave her. Shivering, she sucked her bottom lip in. 

“Not yet,” Cullen’s hot breath seared across her neck, and into her ear as she felt his hands skim over her stomach, palms easing and swirling over her breasts, just teasing a hint of friction. She couldn’t see him, couldn’t feel him under her hands and the teasing sensation was building inside of her. Coiling tighter and tighter as he pressed open mouthed kisses along her throat, collarbone, and between and around her breasts. The bed shifted and moved with his weight. His finger tips brushed along her stomach, making her giggle at the sensation. His hum of satisfaction changed her giggle into a low groaning moan as his face pressed into the crux of her hip. 

It didn’t take her much to figure out what he was going for, but the build up was blissful torture. His hands were at her hips, gracing down to tenderly pull her legs apart, and lift each one over his shoulders. Her breathing became rapid at the thought of what was to come, the excitement bubbling high as she began to pant. 

 

He teased her, knowing she was aware of what he had in mind. He kissed her thighs, lavishing attention everywhere but where she wanted him. He let out a soft chuckle as her hips rose, her scent overwhelming him. “Patience.” He teased again, his breath hot against her center. “I… I can’t… please…” Tugging against the silk ties, just caused them to tighten and add another sensation to the mix spilling over her. Again, raising her hips, she was caught off guard when his tongue teased the edges of her fold. “Fuck…” she moaned loudly, the sensation stronger than any other time he had done that before. 

Cullen knew she must be in heaven. Licking his lips again he pressed a kiss to her pearl, “shhh,” he hissed against it, feeling her buck and curse again. With the tip of his tongue he barely touched it. Just ghosting over her as he clamped his arm over he hips, pinning her to the bed. She whined and wriggled until he finally dove in. Licking a strip up her, hearing her nearly scream at the sudden wash of sensations. 

There wasn’t any way she was going to last long enough to enjoy it. Every fiber of her was on high, burning and nearly stinging. With his contact against her, she was soring on the edge. Needing that release as pleasure was building to near pain. Just when she thought she couldn’t take it any longer, Cullen began to lick and suck upon her nub. 

Savoring each pass, Cullen felt her shudder, as the wave washed over her. She didn’t cry out as he expected, instead she was a panting mess as she jittered, “please, stop!” She gasped, “too sensitive, too… lilac.” Shaking her head as he moved she still couldn’t see. “Fuck me, please, I need you.” 

When Cullen heard the safe word, he stopped immediately. Easing her legs from his shoulders. Her next words caught him off guard. “Are you sure?” He waited, even through the ache of his loins, the want to plunge into her, hard and fast. He was close too, so close and it wouldn’t be long before he too would join her. “Yes, Cullen, please!” She begged, as she tried in vain to tug him towards her with her feet. 

Crawling nearer to her, he comfortably settled between her legs again. This time guiding himself into her entrance. Gliding inside of her with little difficulty, his head fell back, a long, thick grunt rising from his chest. “You feel so good,” he moaned out, rocking his hips back and forth, trying not to de-evolve into the crazed beast within. “Harder, fuck me harder,” she was grinding her hips into him, as she bit her bottom lip. 

That was enough. Reaching across he tugged the blindfold off her as he began to pick up his thrusts. “I want to watch you,” he grunted as he continued to slam into her, each motion earning a loud moan from her lips. Reaching over her head he gripped the headboard tight, using it as leverage to continue to fuck her as hard as he could. 

The bed squealed, and the headboard crashed against the wall, the sounds of wet skin snapping against wet skin mixed into the air of grunts and moans. Cullen was close, just as he was about to, he felt her crush against him. Her orgasm was intense and strong, squeezing at the perfect time to push him over his edge. Clamping tightly to her hips, holding himself as deeply inside of her as he could get, he grunted as he spilled every last drop. 

Before he fell onto the bed beside her, he quickly untied the silk about her wrists. Careful to ease her arms down by her sides, “they will take a bit to feel normal,” he smiled as he cozied up next to her. “Diana…”

“If you wish me a Happy Valentine’s I’ll punch you in the nose,” she shot back at him as she pulled the blankets up about them best she could. Her arms were weak and tingled. “I would never…” Cullen blushed as she shot him a knowing look. “Right, right.” Fluffing a pillow up for her, he coiled an arm under her neck, and one over her, cradling her close. “Fine. Can I just tell you I love you?” 

“Of course, Mr. Rutherford,” she giggled, pressing her back against his chest. “I love you too.”

“Good,” he sighed, as his eyelids became heavier and heavier. “Out for breakfast tomorrow?”

“I’d love to. But we need to make one stop,” she snickered, “its my favourite holiday of all.”

“What’s that?” Cullen yawned into her hair. “Fifty percent off chocolate day,” Diana replied as she finally got comfortable. Both let out a soft string of giggling before sleep took them away.


	19. “If you don’t want to talk about it then say so. Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm let’s see if this has a good ring to it, shall we? A little Cullen and Diana. 733 words. Fluffy/Angst? for saras-almanac

Diana was breathing heavily, fists clenching and unclenching as she paced back and forth in her chambers. Curses and other words fit for a Fereldan fisherman poured from her lips as she looked for something to throw. Something to take her rage out on. Grasping a vase she hurled it against the wall, nearest the fireplace. Shards of ceramic cascaded over the floor, water splashing along the stone, flowers crumpled under the explosion. 

“Diana?” Cullen’s voice trailed up the stairs and she quickly straightened her hair, brushed at her clothes, desperate to look the part of calm Inquisitor. “Cullen, I didn’t hear the door. What can I do for you?” 

“You tore away from Josephine and into your quarters rather quickly. Is everything…” he looked at the scene of broken pottery, and quirked his brow. “Everything is not fine.”

“No, no I’m alright. Just… an accident. It fell from the mantle. I’m so clumsy.” Quickly she dipped down and began picking up the shards as best she could. “If you don’t want to talk about it then say so. Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t.” Cullen huffed standing at the crest of the stairs, his arms clenched tightly about his chest.

Tossing the remains over the balcony she drew in a breath of cool mountain air before she faced him. “I do, and I don’t. I received word from my… my father.” Picking up the tattered flowers she shook her head, “it should not bother me so, but it does still. I am a fool and a child.” 

“What?” Cullen’s arms dropped in a snap, his eyes set wide as he looked her over. She wasn’t crying, but Maker she looked like she could burst into tears at any moment. “Diana, if you don’t want to…”

“No, I need to.” Standing sharply she threw the flowers after the pottery. “He demands I cease my relationship with the ‘untitled farm brat’ immediately. Lest I be completely removed from the Trevelyan line.” Biting back a bitter laugh she shook her head. “It only took falling in love to get me away from him.”

Cullen groaned loudly, running his hands down his face. Diana had spoken precious little of her family. Only that she was the last of three children, and often forgotten. She mentioned it in a bitter moment at the Winter Palace. He had thought, perhaps it was a moment of bluffing. Something to make him feel for her, but he came to realize it was honest and a moment raw for her. “I can… I mean if you…”

“CULLEN!” She shouted, stamping her foot on the floor, water droplets arching and landing about her legs. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare!” That was the moment the tears came, hot and thick. Her shoulders trembled as she glared at him, mouth opening and shutting to speak but no a word rendering from her lips. 

He was quick as he rushed up to embrace her tightly, coiling his arms around her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… Diana, I love you. I want whatever is best for…”

“Shut up,” she let a pained chuckle out. “I know. You an adorable goof.” Diana leaned back, the tears beginning to ebb. “Nothing. Nothing, could keep me from you. Damn the nobility, damn them all! My father the most!” Sniffling she shook her head. “I will write him, and Maker help me I will tell him exactly that. He may stick his…”

“Whoa!” Cullen chuckled pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I get the image, I do. Take a moment to compose yourself. Then, meet me in the training circle. I believe I know what will aid in relieving your stresses.” He gave her a wicked half smirking grin as he eased his hands from her. “We shall see what becomes of you afterwards.”

“Oh Cullen,” she purred, excitement bubbling through the cracks of anger and bitter memories. “You know just what I need.”

“Then be in the training circle as soon as you can. We can begin when you are ready,” turning from her, he strode proudly down the steps. She would relinquish all nobility, title and coin just to be with him. There was no stronger a feeling of love in his breast than that moment. Savoring it, he also savored the rapid sounds of her undressing as he headed out of her quarters.


	20. “A woman’s sexuality is a moving target.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For DWC: 11. “A woman’s sexuality is a moving target.” Any pairing or characters welcome! :)
> 
> I’m going to stretch on this one, and I think this fits them well. I’m writing (for the first time) Zevran and Leliana. DA Origins. I hope you enjoy! @dadrunkwriting

Zevran chuckled brightly as Leliana joined him by the fire. “I see you’ve come to escape the sounds of our more amorous friends, no?” He patted the space on the log next to him, his usual calm smiling mask on tight. Leliana nodded taking the offer, “it does make it hard to sleep.” She was blushing brightly and Zevran found that all too amusing, “oh come now, a girl like yourself could hardly be embarrassed by such things. I’m sure you have had your fair share of lovers.” His eyes pried into her, trying to poke and twist, see what would pop out. 

“Not many no, but a woman’s sexuality is a moving target,” her eyes danced as she spoke, taking Zevran off balance. “It depends on who is throwing their weapon at that target.” 

This made him roar into a fit of giggles, “ah Leliana, you are not the young, innocent woman I feared you would be. Fantastic.” Rubbing his hands together he tossed a hand full of twigs and debris into the fire. “Come, shall we compare notes? It might make the evening go by more enjoyably. I can also provide in depth, hands on training.” He was quick with a sinful grin as he kept his eyes on her. Seeing her mull over his words, he felt a twinge of nervousness creep over him. “As tempting as that is Zevran, I am in the mood for talk.” She settled in close to him, her body heat and his joining. “Where shall we start?” 

“Mi amor,” Zevran snickered, “ah where to begin indeed. I have many stories, but it is the gentlemanly thing to let the lady speak first. Go ahead, I am hanging on each word.” Pressing his face into his hands, they whispered back and forth, only the odd cackle or snort breaking the other sounds in the camp.


	21. “There’s so much blood.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOoo That’s a harsh one… hmm, I’m sorry? Dorian x Bull, AFTER Trespasser. GO!

Dorian drew in a wheezing breath and he knew he was in trouble. It had pierced his lung and they were collapsing. With the little mana he had left in him, there was no way he could hold off the attacks and patch himself up enough to survive. Spitting a bit of blood from his mouth he sneered, “you’ll never defeat the movement. There will be more like me. I’ll be a martyr!” His vision began to blur and he felt his fingers and toes start to go numb. Each breath was more labored and it was too much. Far too much. Yes they might strike him down right there, but vishante kaffas, he wasn’t going out gasping like an winded old bastard. 

Pushing what little energy he had left into his lungs he drew in a deep breath as he caught the cackling laughter of one of the thugs before him, “ah predictable, Magister Pavus. Too vain to die like the proper southern loving dog you are.” 

Dorian coughed again, his lungs not solid enough, and his mana now gone. Raising his head, with the last of his strength he went to utter something, but his words died in his mouth as the group of men howled behind their leader. Yet he knew that yell, knew that thud of the two handed ax well. “Amatus…” he mumbled as he slipped into darkness. 

“Damnit!” Bull growled, rushing towards Dorian’s slumped body. “Dalish, Stitches, I need you!” Yelling back, Krem and Rocky were finishing cutting the throats of the fallen enemies. “There’s so much blood…” he gasped, lifting Dorian into his arms, “Kadan, I’m here Kadan. You… you have to be alright.” Tears welled up in Bull’s eye as Dalish came with Stitches. He was digging through his bag, while she ran a hand over him. “Can you heal him Dalish? Some magic..”

“I’m not a mage,” she uttered it so often she felt a twinge of horror when she caught the sheer panic and need in Bull’s face. “Hold him still, I’ll do what I can.” 

Bull brushed Dorian’s hair back from his face. He would tease him with how long it had grown, and how soft it was, if only he could. Hearing him draw in a sharp gasp Bull felt like he could finally breath again, “Kadan, I came as fast as I could. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“Hush, you’ll embarrass yourself in front your men.” Dorian let a weak chuckle out. “Take me home Amatus, I don’t want to die in the streets.”

“Oi, you aren’t dying out here Sparkler,” Krem chuckled, trying his hardest to bring some levity to the moment. “But I bet the rest would be better in your own bed, instead of the cobblestone you decided to nap on.” 

Bull chuckled weakly, “thanks Krem.” Cradling Dorian in his arms, they got him back to his house, where Stitches worked his magic with poultices and potions. Dalish aiding in the few spells she could remember and Bull never left his side.


	22. “This is… exactly what it looks like.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we have Zevran and Leliana. I’m not sure I want to push a flirtation thing between them, but I like toying with it. Please don’t hate me. Enjoy!

Leliana groaned rolling her shoulder. When they had tackled that group of darkspawn, she was absolutely sure something had popped. It was a wet and sick sound, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. Which gave her faint hope that it wasn’t anything worse than a pulled muscle. A bit of elfroot balm, would tighten it back up. Maker knew she didn’t want to bother Morrigan. They’d only been travelling together for a couple months, and Leliana was still unsure of how to address the woman.

“Ahem,” Zevran’s voice snapped her straight out of her line of thought, and nearly dumped her on the ground. “Oh, Zevran, you startled me,” she went to place her hand on her chest, but it caused a string of shooting pain to course through her spine. 

Her grimacing face was enough to signal something was wrong. “May I?” Zevran’s tone was soft and even though she wasn’t sure about his motives yet, her shoulder screamed for help. Nodding softly she turned her back to face him. “While we tended to that small group, I heard a pop. In my… ahhh.” Her moan was louder than she had meant, if she meant to do it at all. She couldn’t think straight. His warm, soft hands were drawing sinful circles of pressure against the pain. Easing it from her with such finesse she was in heaven. 

He chuckled, “I am very good at this, yes?” 

“Mhmm,” she groaned back, all the stress and pain easing away. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, enjoying the blessed heat. 

“Leliana, I was….” Alistair stopped in his tracks, his voice trailing off to a mumble. Which Zevran wasted little time in letting the moment hang. His hands didn’t stop working, his grin wide as his eyebrows flared, “This is… exactly what it looks like.” 

“I… am going to go over here now. Yes,” Alistair cleared his throat and quickly walked over to where the Warden’s dog was chewing happily on a pair of pantaloons. 

“Was that wise?” Leliana sighed as Zevran worked through her shoulder, loosening the pinched muscles. “Possibly, does it bother you? I can speak to him on your behalf later. Right now, I believe this shoulder requires my full attention.” 

Leliana chuckled and nodded, “I was wrong about you Zevran. Forgive me?”

“Speak nothing more of it. I am here to help, in whatever capacity I can. Consider this, my apology.” He sighed heavily, content, if Leliana was a judge of it. Maybe, just maybe, the Warden was right about this strange elf. Only time would tell.


	23. “This is exactly what it looks like.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have something perfectly in mind for this :) I hope you enjoy! I’m going with Diana x Cullen and pre-relationship, in Haven, after In a Hushed Whisper. Enjoy :)

Diana felt frustrated. Cullen had screamed right in her face and she’d returned his anger with as much fervor. Dorian being the only one to calm her enough to prevent blows. After a curt, apology she excused herself and went straight to the training dummies down by the recruit encampment. Taking the first training blade she could find she began whacking away at the over stuffed tool. 

“Your form is lacking,” Cullen snorted as he went to walk by her, clearly still displeased with her. 

Spinning on her heel she grabbed his shoulder, spinning him about, “then by all means, Commander, why don’t you educate me yourself.” She was wearing a look fit to bury a man but he didn’t flinch. Instead he gave her a quick scan with his eyes, “I’m sure Cassandra would be better…”

“Put your sword where your tongue is, lest you keep it in your mouth.” Releasing his shoulder she didn’t want to feel the fire churning in her gut. Anger and arousal mixing inside of her as she glared him down. 

Smirking he shook his head, “Maker, I don’t wish to harm the blessed Herald of Andraste. What will Cassandra say?” Crossing his arms he let out a huff when she didn’t move.

“I am no delicate flower, farm boy.” She snapped at him, turning her back with a roll of her shoulders, “but I doubt you could fair well against my training.” 

His blood simmered and pounded in his ears, “face me.” He growled, ripping a training sword from the rack by his side. “That is unless you worry for your finery when I knock you on your…”

His words were cut short when she lunged forward, their practice blades clunking heavily off each other. Back and forth, back and forth, as the blows came harder, and faster. People were gathering about them, but neither seemed interested in the crowd. Diana didn’t quite see his move coming and when he made it, she had even less time to react. 

Landing on her back, Cullen straddling her hips she grinned wide. Only to hear a loud bellow from Cassandra, “what is this?” 

“This?” Diana released her blade, running her hands over Cullen’s thighs, “this is exactly what it looks like.” Smirking wide she let out a cackling howl as Cullen bolted upright. “No it is not!” His cheeks were tinted a deep red, and Diana wondered for a moment if it was the work or her words that brought that about. “Going to lend a hand to a fallen soldier?” She huffed before he groaned, rolled his eyes and held out his hand. 

“Maker,” Cassandra made a disgusted noise as she cleared away the crowd, leaving Diana and Cullen to stand alone once more. “Well played Commander, I shall have to spar with you more often. It ends in such an… interesting way.” Brushing her scarlet coils back over her shoulder she dumped the blade back onto the rack. “Good night, farm boy.” Turning she swayed her hips as she walked towards her cabin. Leaving Cullen blushing, frustrated and very confused.


	24. You love me as if I deserve you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some fluffy sickness Cullen. Because, I just got over a cold and I need snuggles… NEED SNUGGLES!!!! Cullen x Diana, after Corypheus. Enjoy!

It hit him like a stone slab. All the weight of worrying, training, fear and exuberance came crushing down upon his form. Leveling him into a massive cold. Shivering, his skin was on fire. How he ended up in the Inquisitor’s quarters he couldn’t remember. Come to think on it more, he was having a hard time remembering much of anything. It was all a blurry mess and when she came to his side, he was even more puzzled, “Inquisitor, I apologize. I should be…” His voice trailed off as she tucked the blankets about him, before she began dabbing at his face with a warm, wet clothe. 

“My darling, you need rest. The healers say it will pass in a couple days, but rest is needed. Less you make this worse.” Chuckling she smoothed his hair back upon his head. Ringing the clothe out she waved it about, getting it cooled to place over his forehead. “I have some tea for you to sip. A little bread if you are feeling up to it.” 

He was confused, yet it all seemed familiar and welcome. “You are too kind to me,” he wanted to reach for her hand, hold it tightly in his. But he hesitated, instead taking the cup from her. Breathing in deeply he felt his head begin to clear. “Drink, my love. It will help with the fog,” she smiled, waiting patiently as he took in a small sip. “Adan says you really got hit hard by this nasty little cold. All that stress, worry, and…” giggling she sighed when he groaned and rubbed at his temple with a free hand. “Yes my love. You haven’t been kind to yourself.” 

“My head feels as if it will split apart. Maker… why…” 

“Because you are a stubborn sod, and I love you.” Diana chuckled, pouring him a glass of water. “Drink up, you need to stay hydrated.” 

Feeling his heart swell he sighed into his cup, “you love me as if I deserve you…” his cheeks were rosy and his eyes stung. What good was he to her in this shape? What good was he at all? The old worries came seeping back in as he stared into the reflection in the mug. He looked haggard, his face unshaven, eyes rimmed red, and sunken. Not the man he wanted to be for her. 

“Don’t you dare, farm boy,” Diana shot him a look as he tilted his head to meet her gaze. “Its a cold. You’ll be fine in a couple days, if you’re wise enough to listen to me. Don’t make me issue it as an order, Commander.” Crossing her arms she leaned back in her chair, before she shook her head and rose. 

Coming about the bed, she slowly lowered herself beside him, “I love you, don’t ever forget that.” Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she cuddled up to him. “My first order is a good sleep. Seeing the time of the day is late, I believe you could use some attention as well.” Settling in with him, she heard him utter a contented sigh. “I agree completely.” 

Snuggling against her, he felt safe, welcome and whole. Being sick always felt terrible and though he wouldn’t admit it openly, his favourite treatment was having her wrapped about him. Being close and held. Draining down the mug, he placed it back on the tray beside him. With a few more breathes, securely wrapped in her warmth, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep, restful sleep.


	25. You come wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I was hoping for this one, thank you! We have a bit of Cullen and Diana, Dragon age setting, post game, pre-trespasser. Enjoy!

It had been a long couple weeks, but she had gotten it done. Every rift this side of the Frostback Mountain had been sealed and the area cleared. It was late by the time she’d arrived back. Late enough that there was no light coming from his tower. Hanging her head, she just wanted to lay down. She’d make a pointed effort to see him in before the meeting. 

She slipped from the saddle of her horse and casually discarded her bags with the servants. Dragging herself to her bedroom, she kept glancing back. Praying to the Maker that maybe, just maybe he was awake enough to come to her. 

Making the climb up the two sets of winding stairs to her quarters she drew in a deep breath. Someone had gone to the trouble of placing fresh flowers in a vase upon her desk. She could smell the sweet fragrance as she crested the top of the stairs. 

Easing out of her armor, she caught the steam from the bath, a note by the tub. “I instructed the servants to fill your bath upon arrival. I know how you prefer to be clean when you return. I shall see you in the morning. - Cullen.” Chuckling to herself she indulged in the hot water. Scrubbing and scouring away the grim and dirt from her journey. 

Dressing in a loose fitted night gown, she felt her eyes grow heavy as she slipped under the covers. Closing her eyes she was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She woke with a startle, what felt like moments later. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Cullen’s breath was hot against her neck as he pulled the blanket back up about them.

“Did you wake me in the dead of the night, just to cuddle?” Rubbing at her eyes, she enjoyed the feel of his warm body pressed against hers. “I am not complaining, just so you are aware.” 

Chuckling he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in tightly. “I am glad of that. I was worried you would be upset.”

Turning to face him she stroked his hair, “never. I missed you.” Kissing his nose she looped a lazy leg over his. “The Frostback Mountains to the east and on to the coast shall not fear demons. That leaves the rest. I’m afraid my next journey will take me longer.” Sighing heavily she snuggled into him. “I’m sure Josephine will insist I stay for at least a month before venturing out again. We have time, and I will make sure of that.” 

“Maker’s breath, what have I done to deserve you?” He stole a quick kiss from her lips before she yawned long and wide. “Perhaps, we can spend better time once we’ve rested.” 

“Agreed.” She purred half asleep already. “Best be interested in more than a cuddle come morning, Mr. Rutherford. I shall be restored and eager.” Her hand ran down his arm and she giggled at the soft shake his body retorted with. “Good, now rest. You’ll need it.”


	26. I'm far too sober for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an interesting group in mind for this. I hope it turned out alright. Enjoy!

Diana had left only a couple days ago, but Cullen was already beginning to grow restless. His reports done, paperwork filled out for the evening and dinner consumed, he was at a loss for what to do. Before relegating himself to another re-read of one of the books on his shelf, his door creaked open. “Good to see you aren’t busy,” Varric’s voice echoed in the small room. “A group of us are getting together for a friendly game of Wicked Grace. No actual coins on the table, just for fun.” He threw his hands up quickly, a wicked grin from ear to ear. “I promise the ambassador won’t be joining us either.”

Cullen let out a sigh. He didn’t really want to be alone tonight and to be fair there were no reasons he could come up with to keep him in. “When is this happening?” 

“Now.” Varric held his ground, “I can wait if you want to change or get out of your armor. No one’s armed tonight.” 

Thinking it over, he shook his head, “let’s go.” Following in behind Varric they stole across the battlements and entered the tavern from the top door. Taking the first set of steps down into the middle of the tavern, Bull waved them over to a quiet corner. 

Maryden was plucking away at her lute, singing and filling the tavern with merriment. Cullen stole a glance around the room and noticed it was quiet. More so then was usual. Taking a seat held out for him, he awkwardly settled in. Thrust before his face was a tankard, filled to the brim. Not wanting to be rude he took a swig. “Glad to see you could make it,” Bull chuckled as he filled the steins of everyone around the table. 

“Curly needed a break. Since its a quiet, no coin night, I figured he would make it out.” Bobbing his head towards Bull he took his tankard and began to drink. Cullen kept quiet, mainly listening in to the banter and occasionally chipped in his opinion. 

After several hands of Wicked Grace the topic of conversation managed to fall on one of Varric’s writings. “Smut, it’s pure smut.” Krem rolled his eyes, “the Seeker tried to convince me it was worth the read. I think I asked Mother Gisele to bless my eyes after that.” 

Cullen and Varric both let out a roar of laughter. “Wait, you’ve read it too Curly?” Varric turned to face Cullen who was now thoroughly red. “Well… I…”

“I’ll bet he’s tested your little steamy bits with the Inquisitor.” Krem raised his glass, “here’s to your smutty evenings, getting our Commander properly laid.” 

“Maker’s breath. I am far too sober for this.” Cullen grabbed at his drink, downing the rest of the stein in several deep gulps. “Top me, Bull.”

With another round of snorts Bull filled his cup. “Careful, that’s how Dorian ended up in my room.” 

“Chief!” Krem reached across and swatted Bull across the chest.


	27. We're not just friends, and you fucking know it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok I have an idea on this one. I hope you like it. A bit of comedy for the night, involving a very drunk Inquisitor and Cullen. After the Winter ball but before the Arbor wilds. Warning for language? Enjoy!

It was her first dragon. After Halamshiral she’d wanted to get out and just get to work. There was so much to do, everywhere. Even with Corypheus routed twice. When they stumbled upon the dragon, she wasn’t expecting it. Not even a little. But Bull was excited. Too excited as he begged her to take it. “Come on, it’ll ruin the town if we don’t handle it. Please boss. Please!” 

She’d looked back at Dorian and Blackwall, “guys…” Everyone was already gearing up for it, so she gave Bull the nod and unsheathed her sword. 

After an exhaustive fight, they took down the beast. Bull promising a celebration when they returned to Skyhold. And celebrate they did. Marass-lok, wine, chasind sack mead, the ale flowed. For everyone. Bull had bought for the whole tavern and many were making merry on the endless supply of suds. 

When Cullen got the word of the impromptu party he originally let it slide. They did, after all, claim a dragon. That in and of itself was reason enough to indulge, let alone that no one was injured. But not even a couple hours later, there came a knock upon his door, “Commander? The Inquisitor is dancing upon the table and I was sent to have you retrieve her. By the ambassador, ser.” 

“Of course,” Cullen rolled his eyes as she finished placing the last of his armor on the dummy in the corner. “I shall see to it, immediately.” Pushing through the door, he took each step down the stairs of the battlement in haste. Arriving near the door to the tavern, he could easily make out the laughter and loud conversation. 

Broaching the threshold of the tavern, his ears tinged red. She was up upon the table, as the scout had informed. In one hand a tankard, slopping ale about as she danced and swayed. In her other hand her shirt. 

Pushing his way through the rowdy crowd he stood before the table. “Get down from there, this instant!’ His bellow nullified any gaiety the room was enjoying. “Pfft!” Diana chuckled, spinning around again, “ you aren’t my father. I can play if I want to. I’m the Maker’s Inquisitor, or the Herald’s bride. One of those things.” 

Tapping his foot he went to reach for her when Bull interjected. “Oh come on now Cullen. Let her have some fun.”

Gritting his teeth he shook his head. “I need to get my friend here out of this before they deal with a very distraught and angry ambassador.” His words pushed Bull back and several other witnesses, too afraid to deal with whatever Josephine might hurl at them. 

“Wait!” Diana huffed, stopping dead in her dance. “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it!” Her hands were crossed tightly against her chest, heaving her breasts high in the corseted binding. 

Having had his fill and now being laughed at, Cullen reached up and plucked her off the table. She let out a loud shriek as he tossed her over his shoulder, “carry on with your party. I have what I came for.” Smirking wide, he stalked out of the tavern. Diana kicked and squirmed but was unable to break his grasp. “Damnit, let me go back! I’m not done yet!” He chuckled after each whine and by the time she arrived in her quarters, the fight had gone out of her. “Sleep. That’s a direct order from your Commander.” He tossed her on her bed, before crossing his arms. “If you even think of leaving this room, I’ll be forced to tie you to your bed.” 

Diana’s eyes flew wide, her pupils began to dilate at the thought. “Maybe, I’m thinking about it.” 

Shaking his head, Cullen chuckled. “Sleep. You’re far to drunk for play. I shall see to you tomorrow. When you are sober, and in better humors.” With her pleading for him to stay, he calmly marched towards the steps. “It’s for your own good. Imagine the trouble Josephine would afflict on you, should you have stayed.” He didn’t have to turn back to know she was back in bed at the sentence. Taking in a deep breath, he righted himself and strolled out of her chambers.


	28. “Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Randomnonsensedragonage) FLUFFY because it’s been that kind of night. Have some more Cullen, with a surprise Diana twist.

Throwing an arm full of clothes across the room, Diana let out a long, loud scream. Cullen came bounding up the steps, “Diana! Diana, are you alright?”

“Nothing fits. I’m… I’m a druffalo!” Hot tears streamed down her face as she wept. Slumping down to the floor, her back to the bed she shuddered from the effort. 

“Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry.” Cullen tried to jostle around the bits of clothing scattered about the floor. “You’re beautiful, radiant, and…”

“Fat! I’m huge!” Leaning back, she shook her head. “I can’t do this. I… I can’t…”

Wrapping his arms under her, Cullen lifted her to the bed. Sitting behind her, he sighed into her ear, “my love. You carry within you life. Two precious babes. Our little ones.” Running his hand tenderly over her swollen belly he kissed her cheek. “You have been and will always be beautiful. My Inquisitor, my wife, my queen.” 

Shivering at his words Diana wiped at her eyes, “you make it sound so easy. I’m scared Cullen. These are ours. What if I’m not good enough? What if…”

“Shhh,” he nuzzled her neck, “you are so much more than what you believe. Even if I spend every last breath telling you that, I will die a happy man.” 

“Alright,” turning best she could towards him, she touched his cheek, “I guess Mia is waiting for us. I have nothing to wear…”

“Put on one of my shirts. I’m sure Mia has something that will fit you. Don’t forget Branson and his wife just had babes as well. Surely they can spare some clothes until we can get into town. I don’t want you traveling to far from me,” again he stole a soft kiss. His lips reassuring and sweet. “Come on. She has those stick buns you’ve been craving. I would see my loves feed well, and happy.”


	29. “If you insist.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel…. smutty… yes, smutty. And, Vampire- y. So I’m going to take my vampire Cullen from Dark Moon Tempest, and my OC Kiera Carter. Yes, smut. So smutty. … it got away from me… sorry not sorry NSFW

Things couldn’t have gone worse. Cullen was panting heavily, his hands upon his knees as one of Samson’s thralls turned to dust. Peeking over at Kiera, he licked the blood from his lip, “are you alright?”

“Me what about you?” Rushing next to him, his side was stained crimson. “Is this…”

“Not all mine,” he chuckled. Squeezing his eyes shut he was still winded and clearly in pain. Kiera did her best, heaving one of his arms over her shoulder as she dragged him back inside the house. Through the hall and into her room. Working together, he laid on her bed as she tore away his shirt. “I’ll be fine in a few hours.”

“Hours? There’s, there’s a hole!” Covering her mouth, she couldn’t believe the damage, sweat still clinging to his neck and face. “Is there anything I can do? Blood!” Before he could get a word out she was rushing back to her fridge. Rifling through, she found one small bottle. It was all he had left. Nibbling her lip she didn’t know exactly what to do. “Do I heat it up? Serve it cold? God, why me.” 

“Heat it. Only a few seconds. You’re microwave likes it about twenty seconds.” His voice bellowed through the hall and she chuckled, “right, super hearing. On it!” Popping the lid she could smell the heavy iron. Trying not to gag she placed it in the microwave. As it spun she was trying to figure out what to do, “bandages, where the hell do I keep this shit?” 

“I’m fine.” Cullen’s voice again sounded out, and she grumbled. Retrieving the now body warm bottle, she cringed as she raced it to him, “please, take it. Oh, I am not suited for nurse stuff. Forgive me.” Turning her back she closed her eyes and let him finish it. “Thank you,” his voice was weak.

Turning to face him, she didn’t see any trace of blood about his mouth or lips, “clean eater,” she snickered as his eyes snapped open and he returned her humor. “Not polite to nauseate the humans. So queasy, and squeamish.” His tone was back to his usual mirth and she was back at his side. “It… wow.” Where the gaping hole had been, was now sealed and clean. “Alright, so looks like you just need a clean up.” 

Collecting some warm water and clothes, she began wiping him down. "You don’t have to.” He took her hand in his, warm and soft. “Cullen, you saved my life, and you got hurt. The least I can do is take care of you. You…” she choked on the words, his vibrant honey eyes piercing through her. “I care about you.” 

Quietly, and slowly, he rose into a seated position, Kiera rushed about to get him propped up in comfort. “You… I put you in danger. This. All of this. Is my fault.” He sighed, turning his gaze from her, eyes shimmering green in the dim light of the night. “If I’d never come here. If you’d just never been near me…” She cut off his words, straddling his hips in one fluid motion. “No.” She shook her head, her hands clutching his face, cradling it tenderly. Swiping her thumbs across his cheeks, she smiled, “being with you has been, incredible. Yes scary at times but, you’re worth a little danger.”

“A little?” He choked the words out, trying to ignore the heat rising between them. Feral attraction, primal chemistry neither could deny. Both moved at the same time, lips crashing together in need. Kiera was surprised when his tongue darts across her bottom lip. No trace of his hurried refreshment. His taste was unique and heady as her head swam. When they finally broke, he was waiting. Looking for some sign. “Please,” Kiera whimpered, her fingers already working the buttons of her shirt. With a dark chuckle, Cullen ran his tongue slowly over his bottom lip, savouring their first encounter, “if you insist.”

Clothes fluttered to the ground as hurried hands tugged and ripped them away. Tumbling from their seated position, he landed atop of her, settled between her legs as she arched her back in him. Hot lips blazed trails over her flesh and she sighed out against him. “Are you…” Cullen’s concerned voice broke her attention. “No, no I’m fine.” Tugging him back down she let out a high whine when his lips grazed her neck. “Cullen,” her voice froze him in his place for a moment, his lips resting over the thrumming of her pulse. “Am I hurting you?” 

“No, more, I need more of you.” Looping her legs around his waist she pulled him in tight, feeling his throb at her entrance, slick and wanting. “I can’t wait.” He chuckled at her words, as he rested upon his elbows, close and tight to her. Pressing his lips to hers again, he pressed inside of her. Stretching and filling her slowly, inch by inch until he was fully seated. Each moan and gasp, he reveled in capturing from her lips. When her trembling stopped, he began, slow and long strokes, teasing her with the near emptiness until she matched his thrusts. 

He began to lose his senses. It had been far too long since he’d had another. Far too long since he’d indulged in this carnal act. Panting heavily, he broke their kiss to lean up, to drive more deeply into her, see her face wrinkle up in pleasure. She was sweating as much as he was, their efforts furious and blind as they chased that edge. She was exquisite, young and vibrant, and he was all to content in the moment. “Cullen… I’m… so close.” Her pleading voice made his heart flutter. “I know, please Kiera, please. For me.” As his baritone chords rumbled through her, he could feel her crumble beneath him. Grinning to himself, he continued his steady pace until the right moment, when he began to slam into her. Her screams of pleasure filled the room before his howl followed.

Collapsing beside her, he struggled to regain his breath. “Are you…” Her fingers toyed with the short hairs of his chest. “Yeah.” He replied, as he wrapped his arm around her, “hush, you need rest.” Kissing her forehead he pulled the blankets up about them. Listening for the steady rhythm of her breathing, letting him know she had succumb to sleep.


	30. “What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampy Cullen from my Dark Moon Tempest piece

Kiera caught him staring for the hundredth time as she tried to read through the half blurred words on the old parchment, “what?” Crossing her arms she sat back in the chair. “You’ve got this look on your face that you want to say something.” 

Blushing brightly, he scrubbed at the back of his neck, “well, uh, it’s… you won’t believe me.” 

“Vampires, werewolves, corporeal ghosts, and a genie thing. How much crazier can this get?” Laughing she laid a place mark on the section of text she was working on. “Well, there is reincarnation,” he smiled faintly. “I’ve met Diana Trevelyan three times since her death in Minrathrous.” Shaking his head he snorted, “some traits never die.” 

“What!? So like, I’ve been me before?” Standing she quickly crossed the room, sitting on his lap, letting his arms encapsulate her. “I’ve only just met you once before,” sighing heavily he kissed her cheek. “ What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids?” 

Gasping, she turned in his arms, “what? Oh come now, you have to tell me the story! All I know about the impressive Commander of the Inquisition was his wish to be a templar at thirteen. Then the fall of the Circle, Kirkwall, and the Inquisition.” Slapping his chest she snorted, “was there really lyrium withdrawal?”

Placing a finger upon her lips he let out a soft chuckle, “curiosity, she was too. And yes I did join the templars at thirteen, but before I left. I fell in love with a local girl. Kiera. We were little kids and I was set on being a templar, and a hero. After everything, I found out she died during the blight.” His face fell, “but, I don’t love you because of her. I love your, unique soul.” Kissing her lips again, he drew a soft sigh from her. 

“I can live with it,” brushing some of his hair back, she leaned in to capture his lips once more.


	31. I can't breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeek, so much angst tonight, so here’s a little more ;) Cullen, awaiting news.

Falling. Everything felt like it was tumbling down to the ground as the remains of the floating temple dotted the ground. Dust clouds and rumbles, fires and screaming filling the air. “I… I can’t breathe.” He was standing next to Leliana. Her firm grip held his arm, the only exposed bit from his armor. “She… I…” He was gasping, clutching at his chest as the air entering his lungs felt like nothing. 

His vision blurred, and darkened. He’d seen death before. Many times. This, this wasn’t death. It was the erasure of everything he ever knew. Everything he ever loved. His knees shook and he had to brace himself against the wall. There wasn’t any way he was moving. 

“Take in deep breaths, Cullen.” Leliana tenderly raised him up, helping him to stand. “She may yet live. We won’t know till my bird returns.”

“Your… you…”

“Yes, I had one sent as soon as the temple began to fall. One of her companions will no doubt be able to collect him, and report back. We’ll know within the hour.” Patting his arm she remained solid, strong and unwavering. Completely opposite of how he felt. “What if…” he couldn’t bare the words, but he had to be prepared for it. 

Drawing in a deep breath, both stood for a moment, not waiting to face that possibility. It was too soon to know, and all to easy to guess. As they watched the smoke and fire filter up into the sky, he was aware the rift was sealed. Only a faint glow against the clouds remained. “She did it.” Smiling weakly he noticed a tear slide down Leliana’s cheek. Swallowing hard again, he drew in as deep of a breath as he could. Time. All they could do it wait. Bowing his head, he began to pray, Leliana’s voice matching his as they awaited the answer.


	32. 'cuddle me'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah I can’t say no to a Cullen cuddle.. (no one can. Fight me!) So here we have a very tired, very relieved Cullen and Diana. Enjoy! uh… emotional? (I have no idea what to categorize this as.)

His hands hadn’t stopped shaking. She’d come back from the wrecked ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the battle with Corypheus over. As she walked in, she had little time to speak with him, little more than a hug passed between them before they dealt with this item and the next. Josephine was dead set on planning a massive party, only for Skyhold. He, couldn’t get a word out of his throat. 

Standing in his tower, he couldn’t write. With both his hands trembling he couldn’t grip the quill. Outside his window, the smoking remains let off a cloud against the scarred sky. Reports came in of less demons, less presence of Venatori, but he had felt it dire to scour the area. There could still be agents loyal to him, his cause, that might wish to continue on without him. He had to protect… shaking his head he walked away from the window. It was late, far later than he remembered it being. 

Extinguishing the dying light of his candles he paused. Allowing the darkness to settle. Everything in his body screamed for him to run to her. Go, hold nothing back! Fighting the urgency, he held it inside. Taking each stride across the bridge towards the rotunda with careful presence of mind. When someone stopped him, he spoke calmly, clasping his arms over his chest to hid the shaking. 

When he reached the main hall, his mouth ran dry. His legs screamed to run, to break through her door and not stop. It took the last shreds of his Commander mentality to walk to her door. Everything seemed quiet, nothing seemed real. He half expected to open her bedroom door and find a procession of mourners, lined to see her. Laying peacefully at rest in her bed. Swallowing down that terrible thought, he arrived at her door. 

Each stepped, weighted his frame down. By the time her crested the top, she was dressing, rubbing her wet hair against her towel. “Oh, Cullen,” her voice was soft, and her smile inviting. “I was hoping you could come.”

“Cuddle me…” his words were weak, and tears stung the corners of his eyes as he froze in place. He begged, he pleaded with the Maker. ‘Don’t let this be a dream, I can’t…’ 

Her fingers at this pants, at his shirt, helped regain his mind. “Can’t sleep in all this,” she chuckled, her mirth warming him to the core. Together they tucked into her bed, she wrapped around him, safe and solid. “Thank you,” he sighed out, feeling the trembling finally stop.


	33. “Well this is awkward.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comedy! To the friday rescue! - adoribull relationship mentioned

After an all too long day Diana was in no mood for anything. “How could Cullen just up and head off to the Emprise Du Lion?” 

“Inquisitor, the bridge repair is going well and he…”

“No!” Stomping her foot, the poor messenger jumped. “I wasn’t informed, talked to, or any of that. Tell Josephine I am not having this occur regularly! I need to be informed if one of my advisers decides to venture out!” Trying not to lose her temper further she waved the startled creature out of the war room. 

After arriving back from her trip to Val Royeux, she was looking forward to spending the evening wrapped up in his arms. Now she was going to have to spend it alone. Grumbling she collected a hand full of messages and stormed to her room. 

Attempting to read proved to only heighten the rage bubbling up inside of her. “Dorian!” She slammed the paper down. He’d have a way to brighten her mood, or at the least she could bother him for the ‘good wine’ get drunk and forget her crotch for the night. 

Storming through the Keep she easily reached his quarters. With the lateness of the hour, she knew he’d long left the library. It was usual for her not to knock. He’d given her no reason to start knocking, “Dorian, I….”

Staring in shock, she was witness to both Dorian and Bull, in a rather compromising position. “I didn’t know…” tilting her head she couldn’t quite figure out what she was seeing.

“Well, this is awkward.” Bull chuckled, holding tightly to Dorian’s hips as he struggled to try to conceal them with a blanket. “Vishante Kaffas, cousin!” Dorian’s face was a deep scarlet as he panicked.

“I’m leaving! I’m leaving!” Diana slammed the door and rushed back to her room, snickering the whole way.


	34. “You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I think this one will work out well. I feel like this might be a moment where Diana is upset at Cullen and drags up some unfinished hurt. Angst ahoy!

The new delegate from Orlais had a contingency of Chevalier, headed by a large brute of a man. Diana had spent most of the morning speaking with him, his second in command a smaller man scribbling away on a board like Josephine’s. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the training yard from the main hall doors. Standing, shirtless, laughing with a wide smile upon his face, Cullen was standing far too close to a female warrior. Both of them lost in whatever they were speaking about. 

Her blood boiled. Lysette was still a firm, and poisonous image in her head. Trying to focus on the plans for the training session, Diana had to let it go for the moment. Try to push the thoughts down before she let them overwhelm her. Her troops needed this training. With the hunt for Corypheus in full swing, any chance at improvement needed to be taken. “Thank you, I trust you can co-ordinate with Commander Cullen and his second Knight-Captain Rylen.” 

“Of course ma’am. We shall not fail.” Clapping his hand to his chest, both Chevaliers bowed at the hip before marching out of the hall. Pinching the bridge of her nose she was immediately rushed with several more pressing matters. Looking quickly over her shoulder she caught him back, instructing the group around him, the female, gone. 

After washing in the bathhouse, Cullen felt everything. Hours of training, new techniques meshing with templar tricks. He was sore. Ascending the stairs to her quarters he was surprised to see her drinking, alone at her desk. “Love…”

“Don’t!” Throwing a shaking hand up she shook her head, “I saw you, with… with that woman earlier.” Her words were slurred and she was wobbly trying to stand. “Did you find her interesting?”

Cullen let out a snort, “you’re drunk Diana. Come, let’s get you to bed.” 

“You can’t pretend it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!” Half falling she pulled her away from him. “I… I don’t…”

“I don’t remember her name, she was discussing the foot work of a recruit. Jim. He nearly tripped and landed on the sharp end of the blade. She specializes in foot work. It was comical, and I cannot remember exactly what she said.” Folding his arms tightly against his chest he couldn’t stay mad at her, especially when she was drunk. “My love, my life, please.” Holding his hand out to her, she sniffled and let him pull her in tight. “I cannot make it right. No words, no actions could ever take away the pain.” Kissing her forehead he brushed some of her hair away from her face, “you are my only. Ever.”

Bobbing her head, she began sobbing again, burying her face in his chest. He was right, there wasn’t a word he could say that would make it better. But she knew, in her heart, he was and would always be hers.


	35. “I really wish you’d told me your mother was in town.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some comedy/teasing.

Both lay panting upon the bed, a common weekend morning. It had almost become a ritual. With both Diana and Cullen working full time at the Templar Clinic, there was precious little time to themselves and they reveled in the moments they could get. “It’s been a long week,” Cullen said, as he lazily drew patterns along her side. Just enjoying the sensation of her heated flesh under him. “I’m thankful for the quiet.”

“About that,” Diana nibbled her lip. “I have someone coming to the house to visit. From Ostwick.”

“Ostwick?” Cullen sat up tall in bed. When they’d married in Val Royeux he was aware her father hated him. Not on merit, but on principle. He was a farmer’s son. No title, or claim to riches himself. Other than the healthy sum he’d managed to stow away during his time with the Inquisition. But that didn’t bare him a title or a lordship, and for that reason alone, he was dead to the Baron. So was his daughter as far as he was aware. “Who could be coming to visit?” 

“No one important. I just need you to get up off me so I can bathe.” Giggling she pushed him down, easily straddling his hips. “As tempting as staying in bed is, I want you to join me.”

“Alright, now you’re trying to get something. Diana Rutherford, what do you have in your pretty little head?” Digging his finger tips into her sides, he twitched at the sinful moan that broke from her lips. “I may need more convincing.” 

Raking her fingernails down his chest, he threw his head back against the pillow. Freely letting out a gasping moan that would have the Chantry sisters searching for sacramental water. After some gentle play back and forth they both managed to make a bath. Scrubbing and washing was far more intense than it needed to be, and by the end both of their cheeks were stained a vibrant red. 

Dressing, Diana nibbled her lip, ogling his perfect posterior in her long mirror. “Wear something nice, we should go out.” 

Now Cullen was convinced there was more than a friend coming to greet them. “Am I not presentable enough for this person? I a poor, son of a farmer?” He’d chosen those words to get a reaction and he was right. “Who is it Diana?”

“Well…” Before she could go into detail there came a loud knocking of their front door. “Finish dressing. I’ll see to our guest.” 

Cullen went to speak, as Diana rushed by, her quick lips against his silenced him. Coming down the steps shortly after her, he put on his tried and true Commander visage. In one of his clean, stain and hole free shirts, pants as well, he stuck his head around the corner. There standing in their living room stood a woman nearly the same height as Diana. Her features bore no resemblance and for a moment he was left wondering who she could be.

“Oh Cullen, come down here! You have to meet my mother,” grinning wide she waved him down. Cullen took it in stride, not letting the confusion appear on his face. “Greetings and welcome to our home, Lady Trevelyan.” Like the Commander he always was he bowed and held his hand out to take hers.

“Such a gentleman!” She nearly squealed. “Your father was wrong, and I wanted to see for myself who might be holding the heart of my beloved step-daughter.” 

‘Step-daughter’ at least some of it was making sense now. “I assure you my lady, I have every intention of loving, caring and spending every last breath with this woman by my side.” Smooth Rutherford, smooth. Flicking a lopsided grin at Diana, he could tell she was beaming. “I really wish you’d told me your mother was in town. We would have entertained you sooner, my lady.” 

“Cullen,” Diana half grumbled between her teeth, but it was too late. He’d easily charmed her and by the look on her mother’s face, nothing Cullen could say or do would be wrong. Content Diana relaxed, “it’s good to see you mother. Come, relax, stay a while. I’m sure you have much you’d like to see and ask about.”

“My darlings, I want to hear it all!” Lady Emily took the seat pulled out by Cullen and settled in for what would turn out to be a joyous gathering.


	36. “You love me as if I deserve you.” vs. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen x Diana some fluffy stuff

Diana had nearly had her fill. He was supposed to be home from the tavern hours ago. Pacing back and forth in their living room she was torn between concern and anger. Was he with someone else? Another Lysette moment filled her mind. Where was he? She was just about to strap on her sword and head into town when there came a loud banging at her door.

“Mrs. Rutherford? Are you awake? We’ve got your husband.” Those words made her blood instantly run cold. Peeking out the door she was put at ease when she recognized the town’s guard Captain. “Maker you scared me Percy. Where…” Behind him, on the back of a wagon was a very drunk, sprawled out Cullen. More drunk than she’d seen him in years. “Can he walk?” 

“Not now ma’am. Got a place you want us to toss’im?” Two men scooped him up, under his arms, dragging him towards the house. “Lay him, please, on the couch.” Diana pointed towards the lone couch by the hearth. “Gently, if at all possible.” 

“Of course ma’am,” the guard Captain gave both his men a stern look and they eased Cullen down onto the couch. “I appreciate this Percy.” Diana touched his hand, “if you need anything, let me know.” Her title was gone, but her presence still carried weight wherever she went and with Percy’s kindness she owed him a favour down the line. He smiled and patted her hand before rounding his men, and their wagon up. 

Diana returned her attention to Cullen who was starting to come around, “you’ve been a very silly boy,” Diana chuckled as she went to fetch some water. “You’ll have a hangover to kill a druffalo come morning.”

“Please, don’t speak so loud. I believe I’m having one now.” Cullen tried to sit up, only managing to slump back down upon his back. “I’m sorry Di. I messed it up.”

They’d just opened the templar clinic and he was so excited. Diana on the other hand was feeling useless, her one arm not enough for her liking. When two of the men that helped build the clinic offered to treat him to drinks, she waved him off. “Don’t stay out too late.” He hadn’t let himself relax in months and she knew he needed it. More than needed it. Sitting on the floor beside him, she held the glass of water. “You needed to have a good night. Perhaps you went a touch too far when Percy is bringing you home in the town drunk wagon.” Chuckling she watched a pained expression crease his eyes. “Love, what’s wrong?”

“You still… you love me as if I deserve you. Even after everything. Maker, I’m a wreck.” Holding back his sob with a forced choking laugh, he struggled again to sit up. “I should have stayed in with you. You… you needed me and I left.”

“My love,” Diana pressed a kiss to his forehead, the smell of ale strong upon him. “You need as much attention and care as I do. Perhaps, you could have used with a bit less mead but, I can’t fault you.” Rising she helped him sip from the glass. “Come on, let’s get you to bed. You’re going to need to sleep this off.” 

Struggling under his weight she finally got him up the stairs and into bed. Crawling in bed with him, she curled up against his side, same as every other night. “I love you, more than anything Cullen. Nothing can change that.”

“And I you. Even if, I will never do enough to earn it or deserve it.” He rested his chin on the top of her head, coiling himself about her as much as he could. Come morning, there would be hell to pay, but for the moment he was content to lose himself in the ale fog, and the scent of her fiery hair.


	37. “A package arrived for you, but there’s no return address and the box looks really old.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I want to play with Vampire Cullen and the world I’m building. So have some Dark Moon Tempest atmosphere with a vampy/Cullen.

Kiera was half hanging off the edge of her bed, deep in another one of Dorian’s old books when the door bell rang. “I’ll see to it,” Cullen yelled up the stairs. With a soft groan, she marked her page with a slip of paper and righted herself. Whatever it was, it’d be for her. Calmly plodding down the steps she saw Cullen staring at an odd shaped box. “What is…”

“A package arrived for you, but there’s no return address and the box looks really old. Coming from me, that’s old.” He looked it over, tipping it from side to side. “Have any past relatives with the same name, in this house?” 

“No. Mom and Dad bought this house when I was a little girl. So, it hasn’t been in the family more than fifteen year at the most maybe twenty.” Taking the box she brought it to the kitchen table where she carefully began peeling back the twine holding it closed. “It really does look old. Like stupid old.”

“I’m aware of the age and I doubt intelligence pertains to it.” Cullen scoffed. “Whatever it is, I don’t have any sense on it. Perhaps we should call Dorian or Sheriff Rainier?”

“For a box? Really?” Letting the twine fall she felt nervous. With everything she’d suffered in the last several months she was eager to blame something supernatural. “Ok, now I’m getting paranoid for nothing. Right?”

Cullen just shrugged. “We could take it outside. Just in case.” 

That sounded like a good idea to her and carefully they took it to the backyard. Once it was safely seated on the ground, she slipped her finger nail under the slightest bit of cardboard and quickly flicked it back. Shielding her eyes she waited for a moment. Silence. Peeking she looked into the box. Inside lay a journal. Simple, old, and bound in expensive leather. “What?” 

Before she could pull it out, Cullen snatched it. “This, I know this.” He sniffed at it, eyes closed tightly. “But how…”

“What is it?” Crossing her arms she awaited Cullen’s response only to see his eyes mist up. “Cullen?”

“It was hers. I… I gave it to her after we completed the Exalted Council. I lost it after…” tears tumbled down his cheeks as he tenderly ran his fingers over the faded embossed lettering. “Mrs. D. Rutherford.” 

Kiera shook her head, “but how did I get it? How did it make it here? I don’t understand.” 

“It was meant to.” Reaching out with the book, he placed it in her hands, his own over hers. Trembling he drew in a breath, “come on. Let’s get back inside.”

Staring at the book in her hands, she knew it wasn’t so simple as the book seeking her out. Someone sent this for a reason, and sooner or later they would make themselves known. Clutching it to her chest, she couldn’t shake the feeling she was being watched. Dipping back inside she tugged on Cullen’s shirt. “Come sit and read it with me, please?” Curling up together on the couch, they began to pour over the old journal entries.


	38. "I love you, I just love her more"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, this is… just ouch. Angst… there is so much angst Cullen x Diana, and ouch -you’ve been warned-

His tower never felt this cold before, at least she never remembered it being so. Now she was fighting off a shiver that threatened to make her teeth chatter. He was no where to be seen. Papers scattered upon his desk, and empty bottles left some clue as to what might have occurred the night before. Scouts had reported he hadn’t returned messages, and Leliana was concerned. 

“Cullen?” Calling out to him she received silence in return. Confused she was about to leave when the side door clicked open. There walking hand in hand was Cullen with Lysette. Diana’s eyes flew wide, “what…”

“Oh Inquisitor,” Cullen remained unaffected by her presence, continuing his very public display of affection with Lysette. Looking over the tall templar, Diana could see the same disinterest oozing from her as well. Trying to remain calm, Diana was losing her mind, second by second. “Commander, what is the meaning of this?”

Lysette’s arms snaked around his neck, as she coiled about him. “This? You mean Lysette?” His words were callous and unfeeling as his honey drop eyes lazily scanned her over. “Is the image unclear?”

“The whole thing is unclear!” Diana half shouting, barely able to control her temper which was growing shorter by the moment. “As far as I was aware you were already in a committed relationship, Cullen.” Her words were meant to cut him like razors but instead it seemed to deflect against the two like air passing through tree branches. 

Lysette’s finger curled under Cullen’s chin dipping him towards her in a mercilessly wicked embrace. Diana could see their tongues playing against each other and she felt like her world was slipping out from under her. “You said you loved me…” tears began to prick the edges of her eyes against everything she struggled to prevent them from falling. 

His chuckle was malicious as his words came out cold, and emotionless. “Oh, I love you, I just love her more.“ Again he turned his affection squarely to Lysette. Tearing the last of Diana’s resistance apart. She had the dagger in her hand far quicker than she could think, she raced forward, sinking it into Lysette’s chest with a howl that could raise the dead. 

“Diana! Diana!” His voice was different and she felt herself laying down. Gasping her eyes flew open. She wasn’t in his tower, she was in her bed chambers. Cullen was holding her by the wrists, panic in his eyes. Look about his chest she could see the red marks, “what… Cullen?”

“It was a nightmare,” he let her wrists go and cradled her tightly. “You were talking through it. Maker, Diana. I am so sorry. I love you, only you, please. Please believe me.” 

Sobbing into his chest she couldn’t speak. Her words were locked in her throat tight. Wrapping her arms around him she squeezed him to her as tightly as she could. Tears falling freely as she nodded to his words.


	39. “We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Dorian. Some friendly banter. Implied Adoribull mentioned, nothing explict

Diana let out a long string of snickers as she poked Dorian in the ribs with a firm finger. “It’s not that bad come on.”

Standing in front of her long mirror, Dorian was grumbling as he tugged at the ropes, “this ‘armor’ if you wish to call it that, is impractical.” Snarling he crossed his arms, the rope making a whining sound as he shifted. “If it was for the bedroom, I would suggest replacing the rope with silk.” 

“Hey, we bet and you lost, so you have to do it.” Diana shook her head, “come on, don’t you think Bull would find it, interesting?”

Dorian flushed before he tried to wave off her innuendo. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. Pass me the bottle, vishante kaffas, we’re past glasses at this point.” Taking the bottle from her hands he greedily drank a quick mouth full of the strong ale.

“Come on, it’s dark enough no one will see you and I did promise not to tell.” Diana grinned as she took Dorian under the arm. “The blue brings out your eyes and the red compliments your skin.”

“Flatterer.” Dorian sighed. “How? I am more than confident usually. How am I so… so…”

“In love,” Diana poked him again hearing a snarling hiss pass between his pressed lips. “Oh, come now. How do you think I won the bet so easily? I’ve seen you two together. Both of you, get this lovely puppy dog look…”

“Puppy dog! Maker, you’ve been bedding that templar too much. You’re starting to speak like him.” Dorian fluffed at his hair as they dipped down the stairs and into the main hall. “I can… I can handle it from here.” 

“You sure? I wouldn’t want you to get cold feet.” Diana crossed her arms, “or set the curtains on fire.” Winking at him, she caught the touch of pink caressing his high cheek bones. “Go on. I promise you won’t be disappointed. In fact, I’ll wager you’ll love what you find.” 

“Of course you’d wager, you won this,” sweeping his hands over himself he sucked in a deep breath. “Fine. I’ll trust you know best on this one, my dearest cousin. Now, run along. Don’t you and the Commander have some kind of date you’re missing? Hmm?”

Nodding she chuckled, “I don’t need to get prettied up for him. I’d doubt I’d last more than a couple moments in that gear standing before him.” Seeing Dorian roll his eyes she waved him off, “go!” 

“I’m going,” waving over his shoulder he hid the wide smile upon his face. Diana was right but there wasn’t any way in Thedas that he was ever going to admit it.


	40. “If I die, I’m going to haunt you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some blood mentioned. Dorian, Iron Bull, Varric and Diana. A little party banter.

Dorian grumbled under his breath, staring down at the gaping wound at his side. Hissing between his teeth he tried to apply some healing magic, fumbling as his vision began to swell and blur. He could hear Diana’s feet beating against the ground as she neared him, “if I die, I’m going to haunt you.” He snickered as he fought back a wince of pain.

“No, you’re not going to do either.” Diana had a vial of lyrium and elfroot potion in her hand. Popping the corks on both she held them up for Dorian to drink. “I enjoy what little free time I have to myself. Void take you if you think you’re going to come creeping into my love life.” Easing the potion down Dorian’s throat she could hear Bull’s heavy foot steps coming towards them. “Seems someone wants to come check on you.”

“Is it not bad enough I’m weak from blood loss,” Dorian flung his hand over his eyes, his side stitched together from the potion and his magic. Peeking out he caught Bull’s panicked face as he neared. Dropping his hand he let out a long winded sigh. “I’m fine, amatus. Just a scratch, really.” 

“Good,” Bull’s face lightened instantly, a long smirk across his lips. “Diana, would you give me a moment?”

“Of course. I’ll just, go over there and, do something important.” Rising to her feet she casually strolled away, catching Bull’s soft, “Kadan,” to Dorian. Nodding over to Varric she shrugged, “he’ll be alright. He’s in good hands.” 

Varric let out a low groan, “it’s going to be a long night. I’m not taking watch. I’d prefer to sleep through, that.” He waved towards the two men, as Bull easily cradled Dorian against his hulking frame. “Come on. I need to pick up some herbs. There’s a really good thicket, just by the camping spot.” Diana waved him to follow as she removed a flask from her belt. “Here, to take the mind away.” 

“Thanks Princess,” Varric tipped the case back, drinking in a health mouthful before pointing at the tree line. “Good spot to set up. Might be worth starting.” 

“Then we shall camp there Master Tethras.” Diana grinned patting him on the shoulder. “Come on. You can get your pick for location and hopefully if we’re lucky it won’t be too noisy tonight.” As they continued on, Diana was certain she heard Bull’s roaring laughter as she finished her words. That night was destined to be anything but quiet.


	41. “It’s amazing how fast the world can go from bad to total shit storm.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party banter. More Dorian, Bull, Varric and Diana time.

Diana was panting hard, hands on her knees doubled over as the blood tricked down off the grooves of her sword. “Well… that’s all of them.” Varric nodded as he came sauntering over towards her, Bianca still tightly gripped in his hand. She couldn’t manage a word as she drew in several more sucking breathes. 

Bull came over, Dorian tight behind him, “just what we needed. Thankfully we’re close to Skyhold. Won’t be long now and we’ll be behind solid walls.” Dorian groaned out as he wiped at his face, a patch of thick red splattered across it. “Don’t worry, it’s not mine.” 

Straightening Diana flicked her sword before sheathing it, “we’ll have to camp for the night. With the battle, there’s no way we’ll make Skyhold by night fall. It’s too treacherous to trek through the mountains pass at night.” 

“Sounds fine by me Princess,” Varric rolled his shoulders and holstered Bianca while turning to begin setting up their tents. Just as they began to work, Diana heard the crack of thunder, “it’s amazing how fast the world can go from bad to total shit storm.” Groaning she saw the wind begin to tickle the tops of the tree line, “we need to hurry. This is one big storm brewing. Shit.” 

As they rushed, it moved in fast. Barely giving them time to get into one shared tent. “Well, it’s going to be a long night.” Dorian fluffed a pillow, best he could. They’d piled the bedrolls together, being sure to keep their gear to the back of the tent. Huddled together, they shared the last of their dry rations. “It’s comfy, and warm.” Bull chuckled, Dorian pressed against his one side, Diana on the other. Varric was content to keep to the other side of Diana. “Don’t tell Curly.” He begged before they turn in for the night. 

It howled, and blew outside, rain beating heavily against the wax treated canvas. Diana couldn’t sleep. Varric’s back snuggled into her side, Bull’s thick arm under her head like a pillow, and Dorian mumbling in Tervene in his sleep. It wasn’t from being uncomfortable, or the pressure of being squished between all these men. It was the thoughts of the attack earlier. How could she have not seen them coming? She’d been too busy thinking of what she was going to do when she arrived back at Skyhold. Not what, who and for how long and how many different ways. Chastising herself she knew she missed the signs because she was distracted. Something that hadn’t happened to her before and she felt guilty. Felt she’d put these men’s lives in danger over her own wants and needs.

“Don’t let your head eat you alive,” Varric shifted around to face her, a smug look on his face. “What? This isn’t my first time stuffed into a tent with humans and ogres.” Lifting his head he grinned when Bull let out another soft snore. “You made a mistake, people do that. Don’t let it get in your head. That shit does more damage than Bianca any day.” Patting her arm he yawned again before rolling onto his back. “Sleep. This storm should pass just a little after day break.”

Smiling she took Varric’s hand in hers lacing their fingers together. “Thank you Varric. I needed that.”

“Any time Princess, but uh, don’t tell Curly. Can’t have him thinking things. He broods enough when you aren’t around.” Squeezing her fingers he relaxed his hand and let her withdraw when she was ready. Closing her eyes she repeated his words, “Don’t let it get in your head.” Settling into Bull’s arm she let out a stifled squeal when Bull rolled into her, throwing his arm over and snuggling her close. Craning her neck she could see Dorian cuddled into his backside, his arm hanging off Bull’s hip. They were safe, and sound. Sighing she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	42. “Excuse me. I have to go make a scene.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little ball to celebrate a dragon being slain gets a bit goofy. Dorian, Diana, Josephine and Cullen are the main characters of this skit.

Diana had just finished having her hair, makeup done and her dress securely tightened about her hips, “Josephine, why in the name of the Maker are we having a ball again? With Orlesians?” 

“My dear Inquisitor, it isn’t often one slays a high dragon. Far less often is it done by an Inquisitor. Many of the nobility were clamoring to see it and it is a perfect opportunity to garner favors and coin. Our coffers could always use more coin.” Josephine nodded politely to a servant as she looked Diana over. “I believe Madame Vivienne’s tailor may just be my new favorite tailor.”

Diana let out a puff of air, spinning from one side to the other as she viewed the elegant ball gown. Straight from Orlais. She thought it looked like the one Empress Celene wore at the Winter Palace. Only without the lion’s face wings, and the shade was different. Deep crimson, with gold beading and threading. She smiled at the reflection in the mirror. Cullen’s mantle would look positively scandalous over her bare shoulders. Hearing Josephine clear her throat she nodded, “alright, let’s get this over with.”

“Remember, you must mingle with the crowd. Speak to everyone as much as you can. Listen to them, nod, smile, send those who wish to pledge anything to me. I’ll be by the throne.” Josephine guided her down the steps towards the door to the main hall. “Please, do not make a scene tonight. There are good opportunities for the Inquisition.”

“I can’t promise I won’t and I can’t guarantee my companions won’t.” Smirking wide, she chuckled as Josephine let out a sigh. Both were wise enough to know that arguing wasn’t going to make the night any easier. 

Diana did her best to mingle, easily swinging into the mask of the Grand Game. Finally she caught Dorian out of the corner of her eyes. Several people about him, chatting and she could tell he wasn’t content. But he wasn’t ready to give into his petty need to get back either. Before she could move to aid her closest friend, Cullen grabbed her arm, “don’t do it. Josephine will have your…”

“You can personally oversee my punishment. Because, I’m about to be a very,” spinning around she was close in his arms. Too close and he could feel the heat spreading lower in his body. “Very,” her fingers curled into his jacket collar and he was nearly drunk on the sultry tone of her voice. “Bad girl.” Pressing her fingers against his lips she was grinning wide. “Excuse me. I have to go make a scene.”

With his head foggy his fingers slipped from her arm and she was out of his reach before his brain could process it. “Shit.” Diana was across the hall and by that devilish smirk, she was up to something.

“Dorian!” She threw her arms wide as she stepped towards him. “My dearest friend, how are you this evening? Have you enjoyed the wine? I selected it solely with you in mind.” Her voice was loud enough that the few on lookers gasped at her casual demeanor with the man. Dorian quickly picked up on her queues. Bending softly he placed a soft kiss on each of her cheeks. “My dear, it is a good vintage. Though the entertainment is a bit dull. If you can find me seven silk scarves…”

“NO!” Cullen was right behind Diana, his cheeks a flame as he tried to tone down his panic. “No, that is quite unnecessary Ser Dorian.” 

All three stood for a moment, awkwardly noticing the crowd’s gaze dead locked on them. Dorian was the first to respond. “For now the entertain may be suitable. I’m at your disposal, dearest Inquisitor.” Bowing again he took her hand and placed a delicate kiss upon her knuckles. “A dance later? Set these tongues waggling, as the best dressed and most handsome pair take the floor. It will be positively scandalous.”

“I shall save you a dance. Next time, I’ll be sure to bring the silk,” winking Diana chuckled along with Dorian before he waved her off. Turning back she noticed the scowl on Cullen’s face. “Commander, I shall honor you with the first dance. If you wish it so.”

Cullen stumbled over his words, his face contorting into several shocked expressions before he finally was able to speak. But Diana didn’t let him get the words out, “your adorable, Commander. You make me want to snuggle you and protect you.” Pinching his cheek she let out a chorus of giggles as she left him staring at her swaying hips. Before they disappeared into the crowd.


	43. “Somebody’s cranky.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t write them often, but I feel like this is some playful, pokey humor at Cullen’s expense. I see it more as the advisors talking, perhaps while Diana is away. Let’s take a closer look and see.

Another letter. Another message that didn’t come from her. His mood soured further. When she went to investigate the mines in the Emprise du Lion, he had wanted to protest. Wanted anything but for her to be gone for nearly two months. It had begun to grate on him. Slapping another letter onto the war room table, Josephine’s gasp broke him of his sulk, “my apologizes, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Blushing brightly he ran his finger tips over the base of his neck, feeling the tension building.

“Somebody’s cranky,” Leliana smirked as she rocked back on her heels. “Commander, we’ve been going over the layout of the mine for the last hour. With the information we’ve received, there isn’t much more we can accomplish.” 

“Leliana is right,” Josephine stifled a snicker as Cullen’s ears began to burn brightly. “Our Inquisitor should return to us within a day or two at most. The people of Sahrnia need aid. With the frost crushing any water support we need to come together on ideas for getting out materials.” Scribbling away on her board, Josephine looked over to Leliana. “Runners could be faster, but it will take more trips and further the expenses required.”

“Soldiers could guard caravans,” Cullen finally chimed in, the shame slowly wicking away. Pointing towards the old Warden keep they received word on he nodded. “Repairs are needed to prevent the darkspawn from creeping up. Without that any caravan could be in threat far sooner than we hope to deal with.”

Leliana groaned, “I understand your need to put a hammer to something, but that isn’t our priority right now. There are people without food and proper warmth. Can we agree that takes immediate need?”

“Agreed,” Josephine smiled. “Caravans with armed guard can get supplies there quickly. Once the town is tended to we can send a survey team to look at the bridge repairs and the fortification of the old Warden keep. Fair enough Commander?” 

“Yes, yes,” waving his hand he was still busy thinking about her last letter. It was positively scandalous and without her here it’s effect had made him tense to say the least. Had Leliana caught it, he was certain he could never look her in the eyes again. Nor the Ambassador now that he had the thought in mind. Waving his hand, he needed air. Icy, cold, air. “We are done, yes?”

“Yes,” Leliana and Josephine smirked at each other. Gathering their papers Leliana stopped short of the door. “Once the Inquisitor returns, I’d recommend she have some private time. We can handle all notifications and needs for the day. Don’t you think?”

“I… well… uh…” Cullen’s face was red once more. Could she have… “Right, good evening Leliana, Josephine.” Before he could walk past both women, Leliana whispered just loud enough for him to hear, “let the lion rest before the return of his rose.” Cullen shot straight up and immediately stormed off towards his tower, leaving Leliana and Josephine giggling wildly behind him.


	44. “Sarcasm is the body’s natural reaction to stupidity.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sense some comedy ahead! Perhaps with Orlesians? Hmm, let’s see.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Cullen grumbled under his breath. The music was causing his head to pound. Fresh throbbing ebbing between his eyes as he relished the cool night air at the main hall doors. A brief reprieve if only to be shattered by Josephine’s need to inform them of an incident. “Are you telling me, the Comte won’t simply let it lie?”

“Unfortunately no,” Josephine echoed his fatigued groan. “He insists you are responsible for the wronging of his youngest son, and must answer to his charges. He requested a duel.” 

“A duel!” Cullen’s voice went nearly shrill as he stiffened and turned to see a wide, shit eating grin spread across Diana’s face. “No, don’t do it…”

“I would never do such a thing,” giving him a wink she grinned widely to Josephine. “Exactly where is this Comte?”

“Inquisitor,” Cullen’s teeth squealed as he grit them. “You can’t simply sass me and the Ambassador and hope to…”

“Sarcasm is the body’s natural reaction to stupidity, Commander.” Diana fluffed at her skirt as she tugged a pair of gloves on he hadn’t seen her retrieve. “If he dares insult me in my home, then he’ll deal with me personally.” 

“Inquisitor!” Josephine huffed, “please allow me to seek reason here. Let me speak to him, perhaps with the new threat of the Inquisitor stepping in as proxy he will see reason to retract his words. Please,” half begging Josephine’s eyes flicked between Cullen and Diana. 

“Surely I do not require a… a…”

“Proxy, Commander? Why not? It is my right.” Crossing her arms Diana glared him down, locked into a battle of silent wits. “I am not an invalid incapable of…”

“I never made such claims, Commander.” Tossing her hand towards Josephine, Diana rolled her eyes. “See to the Comte. If reason fails him then he may have his first option of our well trained and stubborn Commander. If that doesn’t appease him, I’d much enjoy dueling him myself.” 

Cullen rolled his neck, a healthy pop springing from the sore muscles and vertebra. Josephine was quick to bow and dart away, towards the offended Comte. “Diana…”

“No, I won’t be lulled in by those… puppy eyes.” Wiggling a finger she huffed, her shoulders easing. “You know I simply wish to.. I mean your withdrawal… forgive me.” 

Smirking wide he softly chuckled, “now who’s trying to use the puppy eyes?” Crossing his arms he shook his head, “Maker’s breath you can be infuriating woman. Have it your way. But know I protest your need to defend my honor.”

Bouncing on her toes she smiled, “thank you!” Winking she took his arm to return to the main hall, the party still in full swing. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” 

“You better,” he grumbled under his breath, unheard by everyone as the Inquisitor and Commander returned to the planned festivities of the evening.


	45. "Sorry, I don't speak skank."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana has the right amount of snark for this, and I want to have this kinda happen at the Winter Palace after the exposure of the assassin. I hope you enjoy!

Tossing her gloves over the balcony she sighed. Listening in to Celene and Briala banter she did her best to follow them out and add to their speech. Mentally she was done. Far beyond done with the whole thing. Catching Cullen in the corner, surrounded by women and men, she just wanted to rip him out of there. 

Strolling across the room she caught some of the chatter around him. “You’re so strong, Commander.” White gloved fingers glided up his arm and tickled at his collar. It was enough to light a fire inside of her. “Commander,” she gritted out between her teeth, causing the woman to jump. In shock she uttered something in Orlesian. Without missing a beat Diana grinned, “sorry, I don’t speak skank.” Looping her fingers into Cullen’s sash she tugged him forward. “Commander, the Inquisition requires you. Come along.”

Half dragging him towards the balcony she only let up when he finally tugged her back. “What is your problem?” He grumbled loudly. Their relationship was still new, still fresh and he hadn’t figured the woman should have bothered her. When she glared at him, he followed her out into the night air. “Diana…”

He flew into her body as she hauled him against her. Her lips crashed against his, muffling any complaints he was prepared to levy. Locking his arms around her, he savored the feel of her body against his. Blessed heat, and supple flesh. When they finally broke, he shook his head, a look of confusion replacing the mist of the moment. “What? Diana?”

“I’m sorry. I needed you. I still do.” Grinning she ran her fingers over the light blue sash on his shoulder. “Can we, can we just leave. Just get away from these wicked eyes and wicked hearts?” 

“I’ll speak to Josephine.” Offering her a soft smile he paused. “But only after this,” dipping his knee he held his hand out, “care to dance?” 

“I’ve been dying to.” Lacing her fingers in his she sighed as his heat returned around her. Swaying to the soft music filtering through to the balcony she rested her head upon his chest. Each steady beat of his heart soothing away the evening’s horrors.


	46. Follow up to #43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW sex, hard sex ahead

Two more long days. He had endured Leliana and Josephine’s teasing for two more days. When Inquisitor Diana arrived at the gates his blood was pounding in his ears. Taking the steps two at a time he reached the portcullis just as Diana and her weary companions strolled through. “Inquisitor,” he barked out as he pushed his way past several meandering gawkers. “I require a word.” 

Diana handed her gear to a waiting servant and nodded, “lead on Commander, you have my full attention.” Keeping in stride with him, she followed him through the keep, down into the wine cellar. She watched him tug one of his gloves off, and went to question him, “Commander this is a round about way to...” 

She never got another word out as he hastily pinned her against the wall. Both of her wrists caught in his palm as he pressed against her. As she squealed his lips stole the sound from the room. Replacing it with her muffled moans of delight. He only broke the kiss when he needed air. Panting heavily he shook his head, “it has been torture without you. Horrible, terrible, torture.” 

“Can I make it up to you, my lion?” Running her lips back over his, she didn’t struggle. She didn’t want to, not yet. His heart was beating like a war drum in his chest and she could feel it through his armor. Licking her lips she waited, “devour me,” she sighed out as his face buried into her shoulder, fingers working at the few ties on her riding shirt. Once his hand could get through the fabric he eagerly skimmed his fingers over her breasts, “my rose.” 

When his hand slid lower, she arched into his hand, “you’re so wet for me.” He nipped her earlobe as he poured honey sweet words in her ear. “Did you miss me?” 

“Yes, Maker yes, Cullen.” With his fingers working their magic inside of her, she was squirming against the wall. Cullen’s eyes were locked on her, reveling in the way her neck began to glow and pepper with red splotches. He loved how she clenched her eyes shut, the little knot between her brows when she was nearly there. Kissing her roughly he swallowed her moan as she shattered about him. 

Releasing her wrists he began to lose his control. Untying his breeches he pulled himself free. Stroking himself with her slickness he spun her about. Roughly tugging her trouser down, he groaned loudly when she wiggled her ass at him. “You tease,” he tugged his other glove off, letting it carelessly fall to the floor before he leveled a firm swat to her rear. Gripping her ass in his hand he eagerly thrust into her and she nearly screamed at the sudden surge within her. Locking his one hand about her hips he tugged her back into him by her throat. “You wanted this. You craved this.” 

“Yes, Cullen. Fucking yes.” She braced herself against the wall, trying to match his pace as he rutted into her. Pinning her against the cold stone. Her moans and gasps, each begging plea for him to fuck her harder made him quake. “I... it’s too much.” Cullen grunted.

“Please, Cullen I need you, please.” She shivered as he pumped into her a few more times before he clamped himself to her. Buried as deeply as he could. After several moments they broke from each other. Cullen still visibly shaky on his feet. “I love you,” Diana purred, “my lion.” 

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen blushed. “Leliana read the last letter.” 

Diana’s fingers toyed with his mantle, “oh, love, it can’t be that bad.” 

Cullen’s eyes shot wide, “it was one of the more...” he cleared his throat awkwardly, “personal letters.” When Diana didn’t react he stood stunned. “Do you not...”

“No, not at all. Does it bother you, my love?” Smirking wide, she pressed a quick kiss upon his cheek. “We should return. I’m sure they would like to convene for a meeting.”

“No!” Cullen blurted out. “They said you should rest and recover for the night.” He caught Diana’s glint in her eye. “I’ll see you later tonight? I assume you wish to bathe, eat and...”

Kissing him again she chuckled, “best you eat as well. You’ll need your energy for later.” Stroking his cheek she turned and left him alone in the cellar. Alone to fix his pants and find his discarded gloves. Perhaps, he’d speak with her about writing more often when she was away.


	47. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both muses are pen-pals. They’ve chatted over the years but never once met in person… but what happens when one muse surprises the other by showing up on their doorstep?  
> This idea is too cute and I can’t help but think of Dorian and Diana. Something in a modern setting. Hmm, let’s see how it goes.

Diana finished the email and clicked send. She’d hoped Dorian would understand the small break in their last epic chain of emails. After all she’d just met the most stunning man to ever exist and it was nigh impossible to pull her focus from him. When she’d finally managed to get her head out of the clouds her first thought was Dorian. She had to tell him absolutely everything. And she did. In as much detail as her giddy fingers could. 

It was early enough in the day that she was lost with herself. Plucking her cell phone off charge, she yawned and slumped into the couch. Set on another marathon of shows she’d missed during her busy work week. Flicking through her Facebook feed, Twitter then Tumblr, she was bored. Nothing, nothing was happening. Nibbling her bottom lip she thought about texting him. See if maybe he’d be game for a coffee. Then she remembered she was in dire need of a shower. Leaving everything where it lay she trudged off to the bathroom.

After a long shower, she went about freshening up. Soft nude makeup, a simple pair of jeans and black t-shirt. Picking her phone up, she was ready to send out that text when her doorbell rang. “Who??” Peering through the peephole she gasped. Her fingers fumbled as she flung open the chain and snapped the heavy deadbolt back. “Dorian!” She squealed as she half jumped into his arms. To his delight, he swung her about, a sheepish grin upon his lips. “I thought since I hadn’t heard from you in nearly a week, it was best I come check on you myself.”

“Oh Dorian! I never thought you’d make it. I’m so glad to see you!” Bouncing on her heels. They’d talked nearly daily on everything from email, to Discord, Teamspeak and now, after so long he was right there. Flesh and blood under her fingers. “Your pictures do not do you enough justice. Look at you,” she lightly trailed her fingers over the impressive business jacket, finely tailored silk. “You look like a man of wealth and prestige!”

“I am.” He laid a hand over his own heart before cupping her chin in his warm palm. “My dearest darling you look splendid. Did I catch you at a terrible time? I was hoping to treat you. If it isn’t too much trouble.”

“Let me grab my purse. We have so much to talk about!”


	48. “I’m listening to you. I’m just not paying attention.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets a bit too snippy with Cullen.

Tapping her fingers against the edge of the throne, Diana was bored. Having already sentenced three local farmers, settled a dispute between two Orlesian families, and set Thom free, today was dragging. Josephine finished clearing the main hall and turned back to her, “Inquisitor, I am afraid we are not entirely finished. Can you come with me to the war room? Commander Cullen and Leliana await us within.”

Sighing Diana lingered a brief moment, watching as Thom was unshackled and released to do as he wished. She’d hoped to seek him out, in private, explain herself and perhaps buy him a well deserved pint. Dragging behind she half groaned under her breath as Josephine collected an arm full of papers before heading into the war room.

“Good afternoon, Inquisitor,” Leliana smiled brightly as she moved several markers upon the large map. “I hope things have gone well today.”

“Yes, I’m content with the resolutions…” she trailed off when Cullen let a half grumble slip his lips. With her mood already sour she clasped her arms over her chest and dug in. “Commander did you have something to say?”

Cullen arched a brow at her, as if uninterested in the simple bait. “Inquisitor, I’ve made my stance quite well known on several of the issues at hand. If you..”

“Oh, I’m listening to you. I’m just not paying attention, Commander.” Giving a wicked smirk she chuckled. “I’ve made my opinions known on many of the matters as well. Perhaps if you’d simply see reason we could better discuss things moving forward.” If she hadn’t intended to snap at him, she failed miserably. Cullen’s posture stiffened. He was standing straighter than normal and she regretted the sting from her words.

Several tense moments past before Leliana and Josephine calmly guided them back to the matters at hand. A few hours later, they were finishing up. “Commander, may I have a word with you, in private?” Diana tried to soften her appearance as much as possible, as she awaited his reply.

“I’ll be in my tower, Inquisitor. You may seek me out there.” Brushing past her, he didn’t turn to speak a single breath more. As she was left to stand alone in the room, she let her shoulders slump forward. “Shit.“ Huffing she began the slow pace towards his tower.


	49. “Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead. Smut, there is smut. Enjoy :)

Diana swallowed her pride as she crossed the bridge, she’d have to make it up to him. Letting out a long breath of air she knocked sharply on his door, “Commander, may I enter?” Two guards tipped their helmets at her and she politely nodded back. “Enter.” Cullen’s voice was stern and she could hear the edge still tight in his vocal chords. At the sudden boom of his voice, the two guards shuddered and took several steps away from his door, clinging to the braziers and their flaming warmth.

Ducking into the room, she was caught by the dull light illuminating the room. He was seated at his desk, like a brooding King upon his thorn ridden throne. He’d discarded his armor, and was sitting, scowling, in a loose linen tunic. “Inquisitor.”

“Cullen, I…”

“Stop.” Cullen quickly rose from his seat and saw to the locking of the two doors before coming to stand before her. Diana hadn’t moved from the doorway, unsure of how to take his current mood. Seeing him come towards her, she instinctively pressed herself against the door. “Cullen…”

“Stop.” He growled lower, as he easily pinned her to the door, latching it behind her. “I don’t want to hear your apologies. I don’t wish to be treated like a child. i want…” He bent down to her level, his breath ghosting over her lips, making her shiver. “I want you.”

Diana could feel his eagerness. It had been days since she had been with him. With the countless nobles, returning from Val Royeux and Thom’s trial she had nearly forgotten about spending time with Cullen. It wasn’t hard to see that his snippy attitude at the council meeting was more than a disagreement. Running a few fingers along the open gap of his tunic, she caught the hitch in his breath. “Then I…” Her words died on his lips. Crushing force pinned her to the solid oak door as his hands worked feverishly to begin peeling her from her clothing. With easy he hoisted her up, looping her legs over his hips.

As she’d done so many times before she locked her ankles behind him and lacing her fingers together about his neck she returned his zeal, hunger radiating of her in waves. Playfully nipping his bottom lip, her stomach fluttered at the sinful purr that rumbled through him. Catching his eyes she moved hers towards the ladder. There was something all together raw and erotic about his strength. How easily he could wield it when he wanted to. Carrying her over to the ladder she gasped when he began to climb, clinging to her tightly. She wasn’t afraid. The thought of him dropping her never crossed her mind. As they crested the top he set her on the ledge, so he could pull himself up. In the brief moment she was separated from him, she walked to the bed.

Above them the stars twinkled, silent witnesses as their hands hurried to remove layer after layer of clothing. Lips parting only long enough for teeth to leave impressions upon exposed skin. He was hungry, and his desire had her drunk. There was no slow reverence, no calm worship of her form. This was pure carnal lust, a need so deep inside it was sheer agony.

With clothes tossed to the wayside, he quickly chased her up the bed, pinning her wrists in one hand. “I’ve missed you.” His breath was ragged and thick as his hand slipped lower. “I see you’ve missed me too.”

“Maker, yes!” Her back arched up as he teased her. Running his fingers tips barely over her heated skin. It wasn’t enough. “Don’t… please. You’re driving me crazy.”

Biting at her shoulder he hummed against the fresh mark. “You’ve made me crazy since we met.” Curling two fingers deep side of her, he began to ply at her walls, feeling his hand become slick. “I’ve wanted you all day.”

“Take me. Fucking take me, please.” Diana’s heart was pounding in her chest, the world about her melting away as the dark tunnel closed about her vision. As he removed his hand she nearly cried at the loss, until it was replaced with him. Half screaming at the sudden fullness, he drew her crying away with a kiss. Searing hot and deep as he began setting a slow, teasing pace.

Slick skin snapped against skin as they each pursued their end. Having been away from each other, it wasn’t long before Diana was grunting and gasping. Cullen hilted himself deeply before joining her. Panting and breathless they laid on top of the blankets before Cullen tugged one up about them. “Diana?”

Smirking widely, she was drawing phantom images upon his chest, “before you ask. Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably.”

“I know.” Taking her hand in his, he kissed her fingers. Each one receiving a soft butterfly kiss before he drew in a deep calming breath. “You are infuriating, but I would not change you. I love you, Di.”

“And I you, my lion.”


	50. “She’s hot, but she’s evil.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A throw back to my modern au baseball fic. All in a Name. We have Rylen going through some complicated emotions, but Diana has an idea to fix it. After all, it's what she does.

Easing back in her lawn chair Diana smiled. The new season would be starting in a month and spring training was coming along nightly. “Don’t work too hard! The official start of spring training isn’t for another week.”

“Yes boss,” Bull snickered as he came off the field and made his way to the cooler of drinks beside her. Rylen followed shortly after. “You didn’t look like yourself out there, anything I can help with?” Dipping her sunglasses down her nose she smiled when he began to flush pink. “Ah, I think I know where this is going.” Diana sighed.

“He’s got a thing for the coach.” Carver chuckled, punching him in the shoulder. “Don’t know what you see in her.”

“She’s hot, but she’s evil.” Alistair shivered as he reached for a bottle of ice cold water. “I’m not saying you shouldn’t, but I’m not going on record saying you should.”

“Alright,” Diana rose, waving the men off. “Come on, walk with me.” Looping her arm in Rylen’s she walked him down the bench line and into the clubhouse. “I can see you’re distracted. What can I do to make it better?”

“Put me out of my misery?” Rylen sighed, half hanging his head in defeat. “As you can see, the boys all know, but she doesn’t.”

Stopping dead in her tracks Diana put her hand over his heart, “my dear. I believe you are mistaken.” Catching sight of Cassandra coming towards them she locked eyes with Rylen.”Just say it. Right now, to me. Everything that’s in your head. Let it out.”

“Alright.” Clearing his throat a bit he drew in a tight breath. “She’s perfect. Strong, smart, a true leader and not one to shrink around a bunch of brutes. She knows what she wants, and isn’t afraid to move mountains to get it. I… I would give anything just to take her out on one date. Cassandra is so special and it breaks my heart that she has no one. That no one has ever told her that’s she is perfect, beautiful, smart and strong.” It all came out in a gush of words and Diana had to bite her tongue to stop from squealing.

“You… you think those things?” Cassandra’s voice was softer than Diana had ever heard it. Poor Rylen half tripped over his tongue, only managing to get out a nod of approval. “Oh… well…” Cassandra began to nervously fidget with her finger tips.

“Perhaps, practice has gone on long enough for you Rylen. Lunch isn’t too far out. Maybe a private lunch would be best, right Cassandra? I’m sure you could see to that.” Both Cassandra and Rylen blushed as they each bumbled over several words. “Go on you two, before I kick both of you in the ass.” Diana crossed her arms putting her best manager face on. “Right, lunch.” Rylen chuckled nervously. After an awkward moment, he held his arm out, “Coa…”

“I prefer when you call me Cassandra.” Looping her hand in his arm, she calmly strolled with him down the hall.

“There you are!” Cullen’s voice caught Diana’s ear as she turned just in time to be swept into his arms. “I was hoping we could snag a quiet lunch.”

Diana giggled, barely containing the laughter bubbling up, “perfect idea. I almost wish I’d thought of it first.”


	51. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol this one definitely has comedy all over it. I hope this turns out, let’s see. And I played with the words a bit. Come Cullen, Diana and Iron Bull.

the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

lol this one definitely has comedy all over it. I hope this turns out, let’s see. @dadrunkwriting It’s a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it.

Another dragon. They’d taken another one, not too far from Skyhold. Bull had promised entertainment and drinks once they returned. Several days later, Diana was standing in Cullen’s tower. “Please, come drink with us. It’s not often one slays a dragon.”

“Your second dragon, may I remind you.” Cullen huffed clearly cross about her decision to fell another of the ancient beasts. They’d spoken before about it. It was dangerous work, and one best left to experts in the field. She had other, important things to do, beside giving in to Bull’s begging and pleading.

“Don’t be a spoil sport. You need a night off.” Crossing her arms she pouted. “Don’t make me order it Commander, you know I will.” Grinning she watched him let out a long groan. “There, come, it won’t be as bad as you think. I promise.”

Drinks, and more drinks came around the table as Bull told tale after tale of his missions, Krem poking in from time to time to add his thoughts. They all drank into the weary hours of the morning, until the sun light crept in through the windows of the tavern.

Wearily cupping her head in her hands, Diana reached for the familiar fur mantle half on top of her. “Cullen…”

“Don’t… don’t yell. It hurts.” Whimpering he peeled his face off the tavern table to look up and see Bull grinning wide, a tankard in his hand. “Maker’s breath Bull, it’s far too early in the morning. You are not having vodka. Are you?”

“Bit of the hair, they say. Can’t get a hang over if you never stop drinking.” Taking a healthy swig of his tankard he let out a roar of a belch. “Commander, Inquisitor, you look like you could use a belt.”

“Water!” Both shot up, as Bull let out a roar of a laugh in the near empty bar.


	52. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the march to Adamant with Warden Alistair and Commander Cullen. I hope you enjoy!

“What do you mean we didn’t requisition enough tents!” Cullen growled as the poor messenger shirked back. “I’m sorry ser, with the march at hand, we grabbed what we had. Sister Leliana said to double up you and the Warden Commander, ser.”

Groaning heavily, his headache was blooming from the base of his skull. Threatening to overwhelm him entirely, Waving off the messenger he stormed off towards his shared tent. Throwing the flaps back he came nearly chest to chest with Alistair. “Warden Commander..”

“Just Alistair please. My wife holds that title.” Nervously he looked about the small space. “Looks like we’re sharing. I snore, just a small warning.” Thumbing behind him he began to blush. “There’s only one cot. I hope your templar training is up to date on bunk sharing.” Snickering he began removing his armor, stacking it haphazardly in the corner.

Cullen grumbled under his breath, “not a templar.” Rubbing his head he peeked back out of the tent. It was nightfall and the first watch was out. The Inquisitor and her party were already hunkered down for the night. ‘it’s just one night.’ Chewing it over he began to remove his breast plate, careful to set his gear away from Alistair’s teetering pile, he tried to let it go.

Laying together Cullen turned his back to Alistair. Sleep came easier than he thought it would, but it wasn’t restful. Waking at the change of the guard rotation, he felt a weight over his side. Craning his neck up to see, he jumped out of bed when he realized it was Alistair all snuggled up against him. His arm cradling him tightly against the man’s chest. “Maker’s breath.”

“What, what? Where’s the darkspawn?” Alistair sleepily rose, rubbing at his eyes. “Oh, Cullen, is everything…”

“OUT!” Pointing at the tent flap he didn’t dare look Alistair in the eyes.

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” Alistair crossed his arms, a tight scowl on his face before he instantly clued in. “Oh… did I? I’m so sorry. I promise it won’t happen again. Please, just get some sleep. We’ll be marching come morning and you look a little green.”

Sighing heavily, Alistair was right. “Fine. But if you breathe a word of this to anyone…”

“Not a word, never, none at all. Swear on my sister’s grave.” Placing his hand over his chest he turned his back to Cullen and curled back up.

Getting into bed Cullen turned his back to Alistair. Praying to the Maker, no one ever found out about this.


	53. “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok,I don’t write Cole often so bare with me, but totally see this happening.NSFW -ish???

Diana and Cullen were all hands and lips, nearly a month apart had made them insatiable. They’d snuck into the war room. The only place they wouldn’t be bothered for a length of time. Josephine had moved a couch in from her office to make room from a small group of nobles. Nobles intent upon bringing their own chairs.

“Cullen…” Diana gasped loudly into his ear as his hand slipped between the loosened fabric of her breeches. “Mmmm please, Maker, please!” Tugging on his hair she needed to feel more or him, all of him. Cullen froze. “Someone’s coming. You aren’t supposed to be here!”

Scrambling Diana threw herself over the couch, laying as still as she could while Cullen fumbled to hide the protruding bulge in his pants. Tugging his gloves on he swiped a report off the table just in time for Leliana to come strolling into the room. “Ah Commander, I heard you’d come here. Have you see the Inquisitor by any chance? I have important information for her.”

“No, no I have been in here nearly all day. I was hoping to catch up with her over dinner.” There was no point in secrets with Leliana, she knew about their relationship.

Leliana frowned, “Commander it’s important. I know you two require time alone but…”

“She’s hiding behind the sofa. Hands rough and calloused scraping against heated skin. Driving me higher, higher, I need more, I need him inside of me. Maker why can’t we just stay like this forever.” Cole rocked back and forth sitting on the edge of the map.

“That’s enough!” Diana rose sharply from the couch, her hair a mess about her head. “You heard nothing, nothing from him!” Pointing at Cole she scowled. Leliana’s slow growing smile deflating her instantly. “Whatever you want, name it. Just… not a word to Josephine.”

“None.” Leliana glanced back at Cullen, who’s face was red up to the tips of his ears. “I shall leave her in the wine cellar. An hour from now. If you can look into the stores, I’m sure you can find a good vintage for tonight.” Winking Leliana crooked her finger to Diana. “Come my dear, the sooner we deal with this the sooner you can finish with him.”

Red faced and apologizing she looked back at Cullen, who was tugging at the edge of his collar. One hour, she could wait. Right?


	54. “Well, that’s tragic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlesian balls never fail to inspire me. So let the comedy commence.

Finishing her dance with the Comte Diana calmly strolled back to Josephine, “Monsignor grabby hands wishes to pledge a large amount of coin to the Inquisition, as well as some interesting information. I’m sure Leliana may find useful.” Brushing her hands off she could see the pink ring of Cullen’s collar against the pallor of his ghostly white face. “Must I dance with more of these nobles? Can’t I just wave or toss something at them? Like a fireball.”

“Inquisitor, we need as many allies as we can get in order to match Corypheus’s armies. He has had a head start in his planning.” Shaking her head she waved over Diana’s shoulder. “Perhaps a dance with the…”

“I shall entertain two more dances. No more.” Putting on airs she let out a long breath. “I’ve had my fill of being pawed at this evening and my patience is wearing thin.”

“Both yours and the Commanders. It appears he may physically intervene soon.” Quickly hiding the small smirk upon her lips Josephine nodded. “Two more. I’ll make them count. Could you speak with Cullen, please.” Flittering away she left Diana alone.

Calmly Diana strolled over to Cullen. “How do you fair, Commander?”

“I wish to leave as soon as we are able. If another noble insists upon grabbing my….”

“Then they’ll have a very sorry surprise when the Inquisitor challenges them to a duel for the honor of her Commander.” Grinning wide she caught the playful mischief growing in Cullen’s eyes. “For you I would duel the whole palace.”

“And win, I have little doubt.”

“Well, that’s tragic,” stifling a giggle at the shocked look in his eyes she gave a him a bright smile. “I had come to think you might wish to take them yourself. Have you finally allowed me to fight my own battles?” Teasing him she waited for his response.

“Diana, you could make the world tremble at your feet. Either with your sword, or your tongue.” Bowing his head he chuckled. “I plan to challenge you later, and I wager I’ll win.” Winking he enjoyed the slight flush that spread over her chest and up her neck.

Clearing her throat she nodded, “unfair, but something to look forward to. Later this evening, Commander.” Tipping her head to him, she caught sight of Josephine, a lanky man with a teal and yellow mask strutting towards her. “Maker, I’m going to strangle someone tonight.”

“Well, that’ll be tragic.” Returning her sarcastic flare he grinned as Josephine ushered her away to the dance floor. For the moment she may be in the arms of another man, but only he would bring her to her knees later. That bit of thought, held back the urge to level the next grabby noble.


	55. “Can you reach it?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW VERY VERY NSFW but, um... Cullen x Diana

Diana was perched like a cat upon the window sill atop of Cullen, her fingers working to tighten the silk ties. “Tell me if you…”

“I’m alright.” Cullen’s breathing was getting erratic as she finished the last knot. His wrists were bound lightly in silk, wrapped tenderly before being tied to her bed posts. “Can you reach it?” Dangling a small pot just above his face she smirked wide when his arms were held tight. “Good. Are you sure…”

“I trust you, Diana.” He nodded as she grabbed another shorter length of silk. It was thicker and wider and she carefully slipped it under his head. Wrapping it around she covered his eyes. “Can you see?” 

“No…” He was half panting as her weight shifted off him. His vision stolen, and his arms and legs bound to the bed, he was relying on his hearing. “Diana…”

“I didn’t leave. I would never do that to you.” Her voice was close as he caught the sound of pottery scraping. “Di…” he felt exposed and vulnerable, yet at peace. He was craving her. Suddenly he felt the bed depress and her fingers glide over the delicate skin of his thigh, skipping over his hip and tracing soft patterns on his lower abdomen. He moaned as fingers slipped over his lips, warm and wet. “Taste.” She purred as she dipped her finger tip into his mouth. Sweet Ferelden chocolate danced along his palate and he sighed out. “Your favourite,” she purred her lips chasing the melted confection. 

Cullen leaned up best he could to follow her lips when she broke contact. Letting his head fall back upon the pillow he licked his lips, much to the amusement of Diana. “I doubt you needed me like this to taste choco…” his words cut off when her lips pressed against his throat, warm slickness followed by her tongue and teeth. Her knee skimming his skin set off fireworks in his brain. It was all too much and yet not enough. He need more of her, had to have more. “Di…”

“Shhh,” her chocolate laden finger dipped upon his lips, letting him lick it clean as she straddled him. As much as teasing him was fun it was equal torture to her as well. Pressing him down underneath her warm slickness, she rocked back and forth. “Diana…” He was half arching under her and she was struggling not to give in. 

Tugging against the silk, it was a welcome bite into his wrists. Her slow motions were driving him near mad. “Diana…I… I can’t…” gasping out against her the sensation of her finger nails raking against his chest had him writhing under her. “Pl…please.”

“Mhm,” taking him in hand she teased him at her entrance, resisting each attempt to buck up into her. “I may need to tie your hips down, you naughty boy.” Easing him into her, slowly she felt him twitch and pulse. “Cullen.”

“Maker, I won’t last…it’s… too much.” Groaning loudly he was so close. Fully seated inside of her, he was sweating with anticipation. Instead she stopped moving. Her breasts laid heavy long his chest as she leaned in, her lips gracing his ear, “Cum with me, I’m so close.” 

“Please, I want to see you.” He begged unable to move against the restraints. Slowly she unwound the silk. Blinking away the blurry vision he bit his lip, “you’re beautiful. I love you.” He felt tears prick the edges of his eyes as she leaned up, her hands splayed along his chest as she picked up her pace. 

It washed over both of them, bright white edging out the world around them, only the sound of their hearts beating in frantic unity as they sucked in air. Diana half collapsed on top of him, toying with his hair, “you are, incredible and I am so lucky.” She purred, satiated and happy. 

“Could you kindly untie me? Before you fall asleep.” Cullen kissed her forehead as she leaned up to undo the bindings. He instantly caught the wicked smirk upon her face, “don’t even think about it Inquisitor!”

“But, you work so hard, and.. and… you could lay here. Pampered and ready,” she licked her bottom lip into her mouth. “Oh come now, I’m joking.” 

Cullen shook his head, “perhaps, another time.”


	56. “Come over here and make me, then.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluffy stuff involving Cullen, Dorian, and Diana

Dorian grumbled under his breath, a string of curses in Tevene rolled off his tongue. Diana rolled her eyes as she took patted his shoulder. “Maker Dorian, you wanted it done didn’t you?”

“Yes but… you aren’t known for your skill in this department.” Crossing his arms tightly across his chest her glared down Bull who was chuckling under his breath. “Really, you’d think a bit of chivalry would be prudent at this moment in time.”

“Not even close Sparkler,” Varric snorted. “We have thirty gold that you hate it. Bull’s the only one to bet you love it, legitimately.”

Dorian grumbled several more times. Sitting in the chair, a towel draped about his neck, Diana was standing behind him with the sheers. Before she could begin cutting, Cullen came walking into the room, “vishante kaffas, who invited you?” 

“And miss this, never.” Cullen pulled up a seat beside Bull who was working away on a large bottle of honey mead. “I could have done it. I cut my own hair.”

Diana grumbled, “Maker can we get on with this.” 

“Oh I don’t know, I’m enjoying him whining. Even if it is more so than usual.” Cullen had a tankard thrust into his palm. Dorian tossed his arms up, “come over here and make me, then.” Crossing his arms tightly against his chest, a slow smirk spread across his face. “That’s it Diana, let the Commander do it. I can roast him if he messes up.”

Cullen choked on his drink, “what?” 

“Oh you’re on,” Diana patted Dorian’s shoulder as she swayed over to Cullen, holding the handle of the sheers out to him. “Come now Commander, the challenge has been issued. Will you except?” 

His smirk was wider than hers, “gladly. Perhaps you may all learn a little something about personal grooming.” Striding over to Dorian, the room chattered and let out a soft chorus of cheers. He took Dorian by his cheeks and tilted his head down. “Don’t move. Less you want a Ferelden Cleric.”

“A WHAT?!” Dorian’s eyes shot wide as Cullen began to pull the hair carefully between his fingers, lining up the edges carefully before making precise snips. The room fell silent, all struck watching Cullen work. Diana enjoyed the pinched line that formed between his eyes when he was deep in focus, and he was. Dorian felt as if time itself had stood still. He allowed Cullen to move his head to whatever angle he required and within a reasonable amount of time he was done. “There.” Cullen stood back like a proud father revealing his son. “Bull do you…”

“Already have it.” Bull handed Dorian a large mirror, and the room fell silent.

“Maker…I… I owe Bull money. You all do!” Dorian burst into laughter as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Cullen, it’s perfect! Exactly how I wear it, how did you…”

Cullen patted him on the shoulder, his eyes locked on Diana who winked. “I don’t easily forget what my friends like.”


	57. “That’s… Not mine?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW with comedy, well timed comedy. Some Cullen x Diana with a Leliana twist. Enjoy!

Cullen was panting heavily as Diana keened out, her orgasm dragging him into his own. “You… are too… loud.” He shook his head, before her lips met with him. She was always hungry for his lips. Each kiss made it harder and harder for him to breath. It was a mercilessly sweet torture as he finally tugged himself free. “Diana… I’m supposed to be…” 

“Commander, Sister Leliana is on her way to see you. Now.” A nervous messenger quickly shouted through the door before rushing away. 

“I guess you’ll be busy then.” Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, her teeth grazing over it, she watched as his eyes trailed over the slow action. “Unless you want to see what we can accomplish in a short amount of time.” 

“Diana, no.” Cullen shook his head chuckling as he scrambled to clean himself up and dressed. He was more than aware of how quickly Leliana could move and how precious little time he had to get himself and Diana squared away. “Please, she’ll be here soon. I wish I could, well…” waving his hands out towards her body he paused for a moment. She was still naked, standing in front of his desk, drinking from a bottle. If he wasn’t in such a rush, he’d take her again. “Diana, please.”

Waving her hand she chuckled, “have no fears. I am quite quick at dressing. But I am so very parched right now.” She trailed her free hand up her stomach, cupping her breast as her thumb stroked the pert tip. “I need…”

“Maker, I’d give it to you any time but now.” Moaning louder than he intended he was tugging his pants up, his rousing cock causing him troubles. “I swear, tonight, just please.” 

Diana nodded, “tonight. I expect you in my quarters, no later than nightfall. Or so help me…” Running that same hand down her stomach her fingers toyed with the space between her legs. “I’ll be forced to entertain myself.” 

Cullen growled, it was becoming too much. He was now rock hard in his pants and there was nothing to ease the throbbing. ‘Leliana is coming you fool, dress and be ready!’ His brain finally clipped in. “I promise, please, Di, please.” Turning around he bent down and began placing her clothes across from him on his desk, while he attended to his shirt, and armor. When he turned around, Diana was dressed, a wide grin on her face. “Thank you so much, I…”

“Commander,” Leliana’s voice burst through the room a moment before she did. Cullen was stiff behind his desk, trying his best to remain calm. Diana nodded to the two, “I expect the report on my desk, personally before nightfall this evening Commander. Don’t disappoint me.” She arched a brow at him before looking over at Leliana, “I’ll be in the war room. We can discuss your ideas on the Comte after you’re through here.”

“Perfect, Inquisitor.” Leliana bowed her head as Diana calmly strolled out of the tower. Turning her attentions back to Cullen she cleared her throat Cullen sharply looked over to where Leliana’s eyes rested. His cheeks flushed red and he stammered over his words, “That’s… Not mine?”

“I’d hope not, but perhaps you and the Inquisitor should be more careful about your meetings.” Leliana chuckled as Cullen scrambled to collect the lacy pair of smalls. Tucking them in his desk he groaned, “don’t…”

“Not a word. Its rather useful information knowing a woman’s personal choices. I never imaged she’d be a lace…”

“Please stop.” Cullen flopped down into his chair. After today, he’d owe Leliana another favour if only to save his pride.


	58. "I missed you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Cullen x Diana after being apart for sometime a little 'them' time is needed. Much needed.

Diana wrapped the last bit of bandaging around Bull’s arm, “you know if you hadn’t drank all the potions back in that fight, we could have healed this with one?” She shook her head as Bull let out a nervous snicker. “Ah boss come on now. It wasn’t that bad.”

“Dorian is threatening to cut you off from all potions for the remainder of the trip.” Diana patted his good arm as she tied it off. “There, now go see the lug before he frets himself to death.” 

“Done.” Bull nodded sharply before rushing off. Since arriving in the Emerald Graves they’d seen their fair share of giants, and then the dragon. It was by complete accident, and in truth, she blamed herself. Her focus had been on the red templar leader, Carroll. Cullen had seemed to be in some discomfort when he spoke of the man, and he’d requested they dispatch him quickly. Deep in her own head, she walked straight into the dragon’s nest. Bull had been more than excited, Dorian was near the end of his wits and Blackwall followed Bull without pause. Bull had been carrying the party’s supply of healing potions, and ended up draining them all in the hard fought battle.

Sitting at the base camp, she was looking forward to the start of their trip back to Skyhold. She had several scrapes, bruises and after the long wash in the stream near the camp, she was glad to be rid of the ichor. Combing her hair out, feeling the tightness in her arm, she sighed. “I do hope you feel better than you appear.” Cullen’s voice ripped her from her thought. “Cul… Commander?” Her eyes darted around seeing if anyone had seen him approach. Seeing the area cleared she nearly leapt into his arms. “I must be dreaming, please tell me I’m not dreaming.” 

“You aren’t dreaming, my love.” His husky voice reverberated through her chest, his armor removed and away. “I have set up a tent, a short ways from here. Would you…”

“Do you have to ask?” 

Cullen’s throaty chuckle made her shiver as he walked her to a horse near by and helped her get on top. Together they rode a short distance back towards the spring she had bathed in. “Wonderful spot. The water is warm and pure.” 

“Is it?” Cullen grinned as she began pulling off her tunic. Slowly inching it up her back as she looked over her shoulder. “Well are you going to stand there, or did you require a written invitation?” Tugging it the rest of the way off she threw it towards him. He was quick, snatching it out of the air as he let out a puffing chuckle. 

Returning her focus to the water she removed the last of her clothes and waded in. It was warm, so blessedly warm. Dorian had said there must have been some hot spring hidden around to cause such heat to carry through the water. So much warmth, there wasn’t anything alive in the pool. Dipping down she turned to see Cullen now knee deep and coming towards her. “Good, I was concerned you weren’t going to get in.” Splashing him she chuckled when he dove and swam underneath the water, pulling at her legs. Squealing at the motion she was laughing when he came up for air, his arms around her waist. “I missed you.” His eyes danced across her face, before falling upon her lips. 

“How badly did you miss me?” She pressed her lips together, waiting for him to move. 

It was too much, she was always too much. His lips crashed against her with fervor as his hands kneaded into her supple flesh. Moans escaped her mouth only when his attention shifted to the sensitive spot upon her neck. “Cullen..” she gasped out, his fingers working in tandem diving low and toying with her pearl. Masterful practice had her melting against him far sooner than she was wanting too. With a stifled whimper she bit down on her lip. “Too… soon…” 

“We have all night, and I so dearly missed you.” Cullen nipped her earlobe enjoying the gasp that came from her. “All night.”


	59. “It’s amazing how fast the world can go from bad to total shit storm.”

Diana was panting hard, hands on her knees doubled over as the blood tricked down off the grooves of her sword. “Well… that’s all of them.” Varric nodded as he came sauntering over towards her, Bianca still tightly gripped in his hand. She couldn’t manage a word as she drew in several more sucking breathes. 

Bull came over, Dorian tight behind him, “just what we needed. Thankfully we’re close to Skyhold. Won’t be long now and we’ll be behind solid walls.” Dorian groaned out as he wiped at his face, a patch of thick red splattered across it. “Don’t worry, it’s not mine.” 

Straightening Diana flicked her sword before sheathing it, “we’ll have to camp for the night. With the battle, there’s no way we’ll make Skyhold by night fall. It’s too treacherous to trek through the mountains pass at night.” 

“Sounds fine by me Princess,” Varric rolled his shoulders and holstered Bianca while turning to begin setting up their tents. Just as they began to work, Diana heard the crack of thunder, “it’s amazing how fast the world can go from bad to total shit storm.” Groaning she saw the wind begin to tickle the tops of the tree line, “we need to hurry. This is one big storm brewing. Shit.” 

As they rushed, it moved in fast. Barely giving them time to get into one shared tent. “Well, it’s going to be a long night.” Dorian fluffed a pillow, best he could. They’d piled the bedrolls together, being sure to keep their gear to the back of the tent. Huddled together, they shared the last of their dry rations. “It’s comfy, and warm.” Bull chuckled, Dorian pressed against his one side, Diana on the other. Varric was content to keep to the other side of Diana. “Don’t tell Curly.” He begged before they turn in for the night. 

It howled, and blew outside, rain beating heavily against the wax treated canvas. Diana couldn’t sleep. Varric’s back snuggled into her side, Bull’s thick arm under her head like a pillow, and Dorian mumbling in Tervene in his sleep. It wasn’t from being uncomfortable, or the pressure of being squished between all these men. It was the thoughts of the attack earlier. How could she have not seen them coming? She’d been too busy thinking of what she was going to do when she arrived back at Skyhold. Not what, who and for how long and how many different ways. Chastising herself she knew she missed the signs because she was distracted. Something that hadn’t happened to her before and she felt guilty. Felt she’d put these men’s lives in danger over her own wants and needs.

“Don’t let your head eat you alive,” Varric shifted around to face her, a smug look on his face. “What? This isn’t my first time stuffed into a tent with humans and ogres.” Lifting his head he grinned when Bull let out another soft snore. “You made a mistake, people do that. Don’t let it get in your head. That shit does more damage than Bianca any day.” Patting her arm he yawned again before rolling onto his back. “Sleep. This storm should pass just a little after day break.”

Smiling she took Varric’s hand in hers lacing their fingers together. “Thank you Varric. I needed that.”

“Any time Princess, but uh, don’t tell Curly. Can’t have him thinking things. He broods enough when you aren’t around.” Squeezing her fingers he relaxed his hand and let her withdraw when she was ready. Closing her eyes she repeated his words, “Don’t let it get in your head.” Settling into Bull’s arm she let out a stifled squeal when Bull rolled into her, throwing his arm over and snuggling her close. Craning her neck she could see Dorian cuddled into his backside, his arm hanging off Bull’s hip. They were safe, and sound. Sighing she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	60. “Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Diana swallowed her pride as she crossed the bridge, she’d have to make it up to him. Letting out a long breath of air she knocked sharply on his door, “Commander, may I enter?” Two guards tipped their helmets at her and she politely nodded back. “Enter.” Cullen’s voice was stern and she could hear the edge still tight in his vocal chords. At the sudden boom of his voice, the two guards shuddered and took several steps away from his door, clinging to the braziers and their flaming warmth. 

Ducking into the room, she was caught by the dull light illuminating the room. He was seated at his desk, like a brooding King upon his thorn ridden throne. He’d discarded his armor, and was sitting, scowling, in a loose linen tunic. “Inquisitor.” 

“Cullen, I…”

“Stop.” Cullen quickly rose from his seat and saw to the locking of the two doors before coming to stand before her. Diana hadn’t moved from the doorway, unsure of how to take his current mood. Seeing him come towards her, she instinctively pressed herself against the door. “Cullen…”

“Stop.” He growled lower, as he easily pinned her to the door, latching it behind her. “I don’t want to hear your apologies. I don’t wish to be treated like a child. i want…” He bent down to her level, his breath ghosting over her lips, making her shiver. “I want you.” 

Diana could feel his eagerness. It had been days since she had been with him. With the countless nobles, returning from Val Royeux and Thom’s trial she had nearly forgotten about spending time with Cullen. It wasn’t hard to see that his snippy attitude at the council meeting was more than a disagreement. Running a few fingers along the open gap of his tunic, she caught the hitch in his breath. “Then I…” Her words died on his lips. Crushing force pinned her to the solid oak door as his hands worked feverishly to begin peeling her from her clothing. With easy he hoisted her up, looping her legs over his hips. 

As she’d done so many times before she locked her ankles behind him and lacing her fingers together about his neck she returned his zeal, hunger radiating of her in waves. Playfully nipping his bottom lip, her stomach fluttered at the sinful purr that rumbled through him. Catching his eyes she moved hers towards the ladder. There was something all together raw and erotic about his strength. How easily he could wield it when he wanted to. Carrying her over to the ladder she gasped when he began to climb, clinging to her tightly. She wasn’t afraid. The thought of him dropping her never crossed her mind. As they crested the top he set her on the ledge, so he could pull himself up. In the brief moment she was separated from him, she walked to the bed. 

Above them the stars twinkled, silent witnesses as their hands hurried to remove layer after layer of clothing. Lips parting only long enough for teeth to leave impressions upon exposed skin. He was hungry, and his desire had her drunk. There was no slow reverence, no calm worship of her form. This was pure carnal lust, a need so deep inside it was sheer agony. 

With clothes tossed to the wayside, he quickly chased her up the bed, pinning her wrists in one hand. “I’ve missed you.” His breath was ragged and thick as his hand slipped lower. “I see you’ve missed me too.”

“Maker, yes!” Her back arched up as he teased her. Running his fingers tips barely over her heated skin. It wasn’t enough. “Don’t… please. You’re driving me crazy.”

Biting at her shoulder he hummed against the fresh mark. “You’ve made me crazy since we met.” Curling two fingers deep side of her, he began to ply at her walls, feeling his hand become slick. “I’ve wanted you all day.” 

“Take me. Fucking take me, please.” Diana’s heart was pounding in her chest, the world about her melting away as the dark tunnel closed about her vision. As he removed his hand she nearly cried at the loss, until it was replaced with him. Half screaming at the sudden fullness, he drew her crying away with a kiss. Searing hot and deep as he began setting a slow, teasing pace. 

Slick skin snapped against skin as they each pursued their end. Having been away from each other, it wasn’t long before Diana was grunting and gasping. Cullen hilted himself deeply before joining her. Panting and breathless they laid on top of the blankets before Cullen tugged one up about them. “Diana?”

Smirking widely, she was drawing phantom images upon his chest, “before you ask. Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably.” 

“I know.” Taking her hand in his, he kissed her fingers. Each one receiving a soft butterfly kiss before he drew in a deep calming breath. “You are infuriating, but I would not change you. I love you, Di.”

“And I you, my lion.”


	61. “Your hair’s all messed up. Let me fix it.”

Rain was pouring down in sheets as the residents of Skyhold rushed to seek shelter. Cullen was on the training fields at the time the first few patters of water fell. Seeing to as many as he could before the actual rain began he was nearly drenched by the time he rushed back to his tower. Only to find the door locked. Fumbling in his mantle pocket he couldn’t find his key. As the rain poured down his face he began the slow squishing stomp towards the main keep. 

“Commander, I…” Diana froze in her spot seeing him half drown in the front stoop. Seeing the crowd gathered round, all huddled by the fire she waved him to follow. Without a word she pointed several servants to get the braziers stoked and fueled. Getting others to collect towels and distribute best they could, all without breaking stride towards her quarters. 

Cullen quickly caught on, “Inquisitor, we…”

“Nonsense!” She waved as she ushered another group of people to check for leaks and report any issues to Josephine. “Do keep in pace, I have much to organize, Commander.” Pausing only briefly at her door she cast it wide and waved him in. Once through the first set of doors she skirted around him to reach the next. Quickly rushing ahead of him, she began tugging out clothes and her towel. “You’re soaked. Get those clothes off before you catch a cold.” Waving at him over her shoulder she scurried about, tending to the hearth to get the fire going. 

“Diana…” Cullen huffed as he began to removed his armor. He didn’t want to admit she was right. If he left his breast plate on much longer he was risking rust working its way into the hinges and rivets. His protest earned him a towel in the face, the same one he’d used before to polish and clean his armor in her quarters. “Diana!” 

“Stop being a spoil sport and get out of those clothes. I have a perfectly clean set of your training jerkins and tunic here.” Laying them upon the bed she leaned against the post, “forgive me if I enjoy the view.” 

“Always,” chuckling he instantly forgot his frustration and began wiping down his armor before neatly fixing it to the stand by her desk. “Thank you. I seemed to have locked myself out of my tower.”

She made no sound as he changed, tugging the tunic over his head. Water droplets cascaded across the stone floor from his golden hair. The rain had destroyed the grease he’d used to fix the coils into a smooth coiffure. When he turned to finally face her, dressed and dry she snickered. “Your hair’s all messed up. Let me fix it.” Reaching up she smoothed back the waves of hair, what little of the product left helping to ease his hair back. “Wouldn’t want your men to see you as anything other than professional, Commander.”

Snatching her wrist he grinned wide, “And ruin what little time I’ve had with you all week. Perish the thought.” Wrapping her up in his arms her moaned louder than he intended when her lips met his. Flushed and warm again he caught the coyness of her smile, “Diana?” 

“I think the rain might last for some time. Not much can be done till it passes.” Tugging his shirt by the collar she dragged him towards the bed, “it would be rude of me to deny the needs of my Commander.”


	62. Forest Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forest. Cullen and Trevelyan. Comforting after panic (something cuddly perhaps). The smell of rain.

Rain began to batter the sides of the wax sealed tent. Diana loved the rain. How it quieted the world about her until all she could hear was the rhythmic tapping of droplets. Sitting on her bedroll she tried to zone into the sound of nothing. Breathing in deep she loved the smell of rain too. It was earthy and clean. Washing away all the horrors that plagued the land. All the death that seemed to follow her. Ruffling of her tent flap broke her zen focus, “what… Cullen?”

“I… I couldn’t sleep and…” he was soaking wet, his hair in loose ringlets bounced about his eyes and his face was ashen. “Cullen, it’s near midnight, take your wet things off.” Rising quickly she helped tug his sopping shirt over his head. “Maker Cullen how long were you standing outside for?”

“Far longer than I want to admit right now.” Shivering his teeth began to chatter. Diana was quick, stripping him down to his smalls she grabbed her blanket. “One moment.” stripping down to her undergarments she tugged him down to the bedroll, trying to wrap herself as much as she could around him. “This is the best I can do. Now, you didn’t stand out there risking a cold just for the fun of it, I hope?” 

“No.” He shivered again and she answered by rubbing his lower back, stimulating some heat for him. “Take your time,” Diana pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, using her other hand to brush some of his hair back and away from his eyes. Those eyes told her everything, and could hide nothing. “It’s about Samson, isn’t it?” His autumnal eyes were rimmed red and she could tell he hadn’t slept much if at all in the last couple days since they left Skyhold. “I’m here to listen, without judgement. Tell me everything.” 

Cullen drew in a long breath and pressed his forehead against hers, praying to anchor himself to the moment. “I… I couldn’t shake how similar Samson and I are. His choices, his actions could have easily been mine if thing were just slightly different. Would I… Could I have committed the horrors he did? Do I have that inside of me? Did the Order put that same evil inside us all?” He was shaking and Diana knew it wasn’t the cold that was making him tremble. Slowly, little by little he continued, between ragged breathes she soothed with touch where she felt needed. 

Hours passed as the rain continued it’s assault against their ram skin roof. As the night drew on, he talked. Words pouring from his soul, cleansing as the rain washed away the death and destruction before. Come the morning’s light the rain had ceased, giving way to a vibrant rainbow over their camp. Diana made sure to point it out to the weary Commander, “see, after all the rain and darkness, vibrant light always comes through. Always.”


	63. “Can you feel what you’re doing to me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from anonymous. 2030 words of reader x Cullen. Slightly NSFW ish for the bashful. Enjoy!

He’d kissed you, in a flurry of motion that had your head spinning in every direction. His hands anchored you to him and while you scrambled for purchase his tongue slid across your bottom lip. Before you could earnestly reply in kind he was backing away, his hands still resting against your body. Whimpering you caught his gaze, eyes wide, pupils dilated. “I’m sorry. Uh, that was, really nice.”

“I don’t know, it was all a blur really.” You tease, catching the subtle lift of his scarred lip. He leaned forward with a wicked grin upon his face. “Then I shall have to remedy that.” With that grin plastered against his lips he pressed them against yours again. You never thought his lips would be so soft. Naturally your arms link around his hips and you curse his armor. It’s bulky, causing your lungs to force in as he continues to move his lips against yours. Your chest burns slightly but it’s worth it. His tongue slides against the slit of your lips and you moan against him. It’s over far too soon as another soldier calls out to the Commander in the distance. He let’s out an angry huff but you both know it has to end. “Come to me later?” His eyes are pleading, and you are confident his pants have shifted as he rights himself. “Later, yes.” You clear your throat in some vain attempt to regain composure. 

Both restored somewhat, you walk with him back towards his tower. No fewer than four scouts approach handing him a half dozen reports. He takes them all in stride and you wonder at the control this man has. Pressed against you along the palisades he seemed but a youthful boy, but here amongst the men and women of Skyhold he is the Commander. Strong, stern and ever ready to answer the call. You feel the warmth billow through your chest seeing how he deals with them. He is neither harsh nor cruel despite the interruption of what was simply put, a slice of heaven. If it irritated him, he is keeping his frustrations to himself. 

Back at his office he is bombarded by a slew of messages and poor scout Jim whom he scolded harshly on the battlements. Pausing you watch for another moment, how he quickly handles each situation, his attention firmly placed on his duty. There’s a soft crease forming between his eyes as he glowers over a section of writing from one missive, before giving directions to the man before him. Smiling you wait a half second more for his eyes to land back upon you. He gives a wry smile and your heart skips a beat, “later,” you mouth, and he gives a subtle nod before returning to his work.

The day ticks by, Josephine content to keep you to herself and the apparent mountain of work she’s stockpiled. You’ve signed so many documents by the end of it you have a tight cramp in your writing hand. Rubbing at it has further aggravated it. Grumbling you turned to leave as Leliana walked into the small office outside of the war room, “good you haven’t left yet. There are some things I wish us to go over. I’ve sent word to the Commander, he shall be here shortly.” She waved you over to the war room door and with an exhausted huff you nod and follow.

Standing before the table you stifle the groan bubbling up in your throat as you see the stack of papers. ‘Wasn’t there enough papers?’ You muse to yourself as Josephine and Leliana take their respective places at the table. Behind you the door swings open, the old hinges let out a long whine before they half slam shut. “I apologize for my tardiness. I have a few missives that require the Inquisitor’s attention.” He strolled to his place about the group and laid his papers down before the rest. “Shall we begin?”

Several hours later, you’ve heard every argument you think humanly possible about this and that. It’s all bled into one and you aren’t entirely sure you’ve made the right decisions, but your council seems adequately pleased. You know that not all of them will agree, that’s the brilliance of the team. Each has their own opinion that comes with experience and professionalism. Only twice did the meeting break down to petty bickering and Josephine was quick to get the whole thing squared away and forgotten. Cullen had apologized to Leliana and she returned the sentiment. “Tempers are flaring due to exhaustion. I would recommend we shelve this conversation till tomorrow. Preferably after we’ve eaten and had a chance to catch up with our morning tasks.” You are the voice of reason as you rub at your eyes, feeling the tiredness creep over you too.

“Well spoken, I agree.” Leliana nodded quickly swiping up the few papers dealing with her work. “Thank you, Inquisitor. Rest well.” With a sharp bow she exited the room, Josephine exhaling in relief as she bobbed her head and followed.

With your head still down, eyes upon the map you were deep in thought. Things were coming along well, despite the odd hiccup and these tense sessions. It was a moment to acknowledge all the hard work and effort you have made; your people have made. Part of you was proud at the work and another set about the thought of a large celebration for all once this was over. There was always something to do and now would be too soon.

His gloved hand across your backside broke you from your thoughts. You allow him this intimate moment, enjoy the feel of his heavy hand as it slid up over your rear to the small of your back where it lightly rested. “Cullen.” You sighed his name, realising too soon how wanton is sounds, your cheeks flaming hot. He in turn chuckles, low and deep in his chest and it sends shockwaves through you. Who knew a simple thing could make heat rise so easily within you. Feeling a bit silly you turn to see his gaze. His eyes a low, peeking at you through those golden lashes. There’s a smile upon his face, the first genuine one you’ve seen upon his lips and it warms you. Twisting your body to press against the table you return that grin. “You’re smiling.” You say it and instant you aren’t sure about it. ‘Did that sound silly? What will he think? Please don’t stop smiling, it’s so perfect.’ You think to yourself, a slow panic building.

“You make me smile,” his lips separate into a wide toothy grin and your heart melts. You could easily spend forever making this man smile and you aren’t the slightest bit concerned about that thought. Licking your bottom lip into your mouth, you tuck a section of hair behind your ear, your cheeks still aflame. Believing this encounter to be over, you go to stand, when his hands grip the edges of the table beside you. His eyes are set on yours and that fire building inside of you finally lights. Swallowing hard you try to supress a nervous giggle as he bends in closer. 

This kiss is less rushed, more tender and tentative. He’s exploring you, you can feel it. He wants to be sure you want this, that you feel as he feels. You can think of no better way to show him this than by cupping your hand to his cheek, idly running your thumb over his high cheekbone. Your other hand is still upon the table, preventing you from tipping backwards at the awkward angle.

Just as you were thinking of adjusting yourself he scooped up you leg, throwing it over his hip grabbing you tightly about the waist with his arm. The angle takes the pressure off your neck, but it increases that desire billowing ever lower. His tongue is velvet, hot and thick as it rolls over your own before he breaks for a raspy breath. “Can you feel what you’re doing to me?” He said as he pressed his forehead lightly against yours. It take a moment for the fog to clear your brain before you can answer. Staring into the copper pools of pure wonder you can’t help but sigh, “you do it to me too.” 

Chuckling he kisses you again, just something quick and teasing before he helps you straighten up. “I’m sorry, we should… this is…” His cheeks have darkened, and you can spot the red splotches creeping up his neck. “You’re right. We should stop now. We’ve barely begun, and I don’t want to push you.” How you managed to act mature and responsible in that moment is beyond you when the screaming lust teenager inside is begging to ravish him upon the war table. NOW. But you don’t. It is for the best. There is so much more to him you want to know, want to enjoy before bedding him. Make no mistake you want to and have a definite plan to but not here, not like this and not now.

“Ever wiser than I,” he managed to get the words out in a dull rasp before clearing his throat. “You haven’t eaten yet. Would you care to dine with me?”

“Of course,” you can’t wipe that smile off your lips and it makes your spirit soar to see it reflected upon his face. Dinner sounded perfect and perhaps it will make the aching of your loins less so once you begin to eat. He held his hand out to you, letting it loop in his arm as he walks you to the door. Everything is so fresh and new, but you’re confident the hardest part is going to be the wait. Never mind what you do to him, he’s killing you softly with just that single smirk. “Aren’t you concerned what the men will say? The Inquisitor and the Commander?”

“Gossip travels quickly through the barrack.” He huffed and for a moment you are afraid. His next words put you instantly at ease. “Though I would be more upset if there was nothing to speak of.” Pushing through the doors he walks easily at your side; the night having emptied most of the hall beyond the skeleton crew that keeps watch and tidies about the throne area and entrance. It’s a wonderful feeling strolling slowly in the open with him, but you know this cannot last. Before reaching the main doors, you let your arm fall. He turns and you both acknowledge the elephant in the room. “For now,” his words are a promise and you nod back. “I promise.” Those words mean more than he could ever know, and you school your face, trying not to let the tears threating your eyes to fall.

Side by side you walk to the tavern. Dinner is perfect, he takes little moments to brush his fingers against yours and you against his. It’s subtle but you enjoy it. When the meal is through and the ale drank you resist the urge to head to his tower. There is too much at risk. “Good night Commander. I shall see you tomorrow.” You rise and try your best to maintain a professional face. “Of course, Inquisitor. Rest well.” He returns the same schooled look, but as you reach the door to the tavern and dip out into the night air he grabs your wrist. Spinning you about he presses his lips to yours, still slightly puffy from the attention he’s lavished upon you today. “I’m sorry,” he blushed, “I wanted to kiss you good night.”

“Never be sorry for that,” you touch his cheek, trying to slow the moment. “Tomorrow?”

“Meet me on the battlements, just after morning service.” It’s quick, an uttered invitation before he leaves you wanting, heading back to his lonely tower. Heading to your own chambers, the ache is real but the lightness in your step more than makes up for it. Humming to yourself you practically skip to your room. “Tomorrow,” you hum like a love-sick teenager. “It cannot come soon enough.”


	64. She Wants what She Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. I wrote in “Where Flowers Dare to Bloom” a very busty and feisty Clara Hawke, who basically banged everything that moved. Ahem, I think I shall resurrect her here for a solo smut shot. *

“Hawke? Clara Hawke?” Cullen instantly flushed a deep crimson as Varric snickered out the main hall doors. “Ya that Hawke. She misses you Curly.” Before Cullen could retort a single curse upon the stout dwarf he was gone. Clearing his throat, he rapidly went to excuse himself. “Oh, uh, of course. I believe we are done here. For the moment.” The Inquisitor fumbled with her words while Cullen nearly bolted for the door. 

Across the courtyard and up the stone steps he half ran to his new office. “Hawke…” he mumbled it over several more times before he reached the door. “Ya that Hawke.” Varric’s voice seemed to follow him as he shuttered himself inside. Clara Hawke was everything and more. The vivacious mage singled handedly challenged the Arishok in open battle. Stood firm against the Templars when the uprising came and defied Meredith with a devilish grin. “Your biggest issue Meredith is that you never allowed any fun in your life. I see glowing a vibrant red was the only other choice between removing that stick up your ass.” Smirking wide she seemed surprised when Cullen stood next to her. 

They fought together until they defeated her and once the battle was through Cullen instantly went about gathering and coordinating the remaining templars. All while Clara stood watch. “When you have a moment, send word for me. I wish to speak with you. In private. Please.” The way she’d hung that word still sent shivers up his spine, even two years later.

“Curly,” Clara smiled as she walked through the tower doors, “it’s been too long.” As usual she was dressed in leather. Dark, ebony leather cut low in the front, plunging ridiculously low to expose her bountiful pale breasts. Her waist was bound tightly with a crimson cinch. It accentuated the curve of her hips, almost like an hourglass. The sharp click of her heels had his eyes instantly gazing her over. In two years, she seemed to have become more powerful, even more of a presence. It was alluring to say the least and he felt the heat crawl up his back and hang about his neck. With a flick of her wrist she tossed her long ebony coils over her shoulder. “I have missed you all these years. Kirkwall just doesn’t have the same… Feel to it.” She hung the words as she swayed her hips towards him.

“I see you haven’t changed in your methods.” He barely uttered the words out before she was pressed to his side. “Clara…”

“Champion of Kirkwall, head and remaining heir to the Hawke/Amell name, Queen bitch of High Town.” She snickered as she wrapped her arms about his neck. “But you never did prefer titles.” With a practiced finesse she traced the edge of his scar with her fingertip. “Oh, I’ve missed you.” His eyes fluttered shut and his breath quickened. “Clara… my doors…”

“I already locked two and hit the lock on the third when I came in.” Skimming her lips over his, she pushed him back into his chair. “Did I tell you I missed you yet?”

“Only three times now.” Cullen watched in awe as she unclipped her cinch, letting it fall from her fingertips onto his desk. “Clara…”

“Shut up and take that ridiculous outfit off. Or, at least half.” Running her tongue over her lips she purred as she undid the few buttons holding her shirt together. Untying her leggings, she grinned as Cullen rushed to unbutton the clasps to his breast plate. It would take him at least five minutes to remove all of his clothes and she was in no mood for such a long wait. Tugging her leggings down she cupped her breasts and chuckled when he paused long enough to watch her fingers graze her dusky nipples. “Clara…” He growled before untying his breeches. “Yes, Curly.”

“Don’t call me that.” With his cock free he reached for her. Pulling her into his bare chest as his lips crashed against hers. Pressing her knees on each side of him she swirled her hips, teasing his already dripping tip against her slick entrance. “Eager,” she sighed as his lips left hers to pursuit the delicate flesh of her neck and shoulder. Taking him in her hand, she stroked him once, twice before angling him to her entrance. As his teeth sunk into the junction of her neck and shoulder, she carefully lowered herself onto him. “Fuck yes,” she groaned, cupping Cullen’s head in her hand.

Angling herself back she gripped the back of his chair before beginning to rock. Cullen’s moan died upon her breast as he greedily kneaded her flesh, biting and sucking upon her tender skin. In turn she moaned and cursed, trying to fuck him harder until the chair squealed. “I… Clara…” Cullen threw his head back, his fingers toying with her nipples as she cried out. “Clara…” His words died in his mouth as her tongue chased them to silence.

After a few moments, their kiss ended, their chases over, Clara leaned back, her hands looped behind his head. “I leave in a few days. Come see me before then. I doubt I’ll return here again.” Straightening up she reached for her clothes. “Where are you staying?” Cullen panted as he ran his hands down his face. “Next tower over. I’ll leave the door unlocked.” Chuckling Clara sighed. “Damn, should have used the desk. It looks sturdy enough for your… efforts.” Winking she finished dressing. “I promise when you find me, I won’t be wearing much.”

“You always were a tease Clara.” Cullen returned her chuckle, his eyes flicked to the desk. “I believe it would be sturdy enough. Maybe I’ll test it one day.”

“Ha! My luck, right?” Waiting at the door, she watched him fashion the first buckle of his breast plate. “I missed you.” With a wink and a click of her heels, she dipped out the side door.


	65. Blind Date AU short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may turn this into a long fic, later... I have too many wips right now... ah here...

“I don’t even know how I let you talk me into this.” Cullen groaned as he stood outside the fancy restaurant, awaiting his blind date. “Dorian, I feel like a fool.”

“Don’t let it rattle you. The table is reserved under my name and completely paid for. Order whatever you like, treat her well and enjoy yourself. You have been without for too long. You’ll thank me in the morning, now get in there!” Dorian’s voice was harsh before he hung up on Cullen. 

Cursing Cullen adjusted the tie about his neck and walked through the doors. Giving the name of the table he was led to a back corner, candle lit and quiet. Settling down the server nodded and walked away. Dorian had thought of everything including the servers waiting for the second party. 

He didn’t have to wait for long as the server brought back a tall, curvy red head in a stunning lavender lace cocktail dress. He almost didn’t rise in time, “oh, I…”

“My name is Diana Trevelyan,” she reached her hand out to him before settling into the chair the server had pulled out. “How do you know Dorian?”

“Right into it. Alright. I know Dorian through work. He’s the head of digital art and the head editor. Before you ask,” he chuckled, “no I am not his boss. No he isn’t my boss. We’re just good friends. I work in the legal bureau down the hall.”

“Legal bureau? Are you a lawyer?” Diana curled into her chair as the server brought a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. “Yes, but I prefer to write more than litigate. They hired me to write a weekly legal column on current events and to bounce ideas off of. It’s a good paying job and I’m happy. How about you?” Cullen said as he took his glass. “I am a novelist. I have several books out right now, and you’ve probably never heard of me because I write under an assumed name. Varric Tethras.” 

“Wow! I have read your books! They’re… something else.” Cullen blushed before he continued. “But I went to a book signing. There was a stout man there. What…”

“Publicity stunt by my publisher. She wants a butt in a seat and that man was more than happy to do it. He’s paid handsomely and everyone is happy.” Sipping at her wine she sighed. “Let’s order. I’m starved.”

After a couple hours, dinner and dessert, Cullen walked her to her car. “This was an incredible night. Can I… Can I see you again?” He was pink from his chest to his ears as he fidgeted with his cellphone. “I’d love to. Here,” holding her cellphone out she opened her contacts. “Let me add you.”

Exchanging numbers Cullen awkwardly stood by her side. “Cullen…” Diana smiled, “I know it’s only a first date and I don’t want to push you, but I would very much like a kiss good night.”

“You… you would?” He was temporarily stunned. “I would too.” Both leaned in at the perfect moment and in the brief few seconds their lips touched both felt an instant zap of electricity filter through their cores. “Message me, when you make it home?” Cullen sighed, his brain in a fog. “I will.” She returned his starry look before she snapped out of it and opened her car door. “Good night, Cullen.”

“Good night, Diana.” Shutting her car door carefully he watched her drive away before he leapt into the air, pumping his fist with a hoot. “Oh Dorian, I owe you more than one.” He sighed as he walked to his car.


	66. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love letter, from the Diana Trevelyan to Cullen Rutherford.

Dearest Cullen,

I do hate being away. We have such little time to spend together, which is why I’ve decided to send you a private letter. I do hope it finds you well. I know the last one I sent was a bit more light hearted and perhaps a touch scandalous. This one, will not be. I must be honest with you and I find myself strangely more at peace writing it down. 

These past few months have been torturous and you are the lone person I’ve confided in completely. I know I can be very cold towards people, but never you. I do have my friends that I travel with but even they are not totally privy to my inner workings like you are. Perhaps it is because I value your time and honesty, but I believe it is something else entirely. Cullen, I know I haven’t said it yet and I wished to tell you in person but I cannot wait. I love you. I think I have since the moment I saw you before the temple of sacred ashes at Haven. Maybe that is wrong of me, maybe it isn’t but I feel right by admitting it. 

Through all the hardest times you have been strong and unwavering, even when you doubted yourself you never seemed to doubt me. It meant and means more to me than I could ever say. You are so much more, and I lack the words to describe it. I believe in you, and though you are going through these hard times I want you to know you aren’t alone and I am right there. 

Before I ramble on like a drunk fool I will end this letter. We should be arriving at Skyhold within the next day. I have something for you in my riding satchel I think you’ll enjoy. Val Royeux is a vast city, with much to offer but I do miss the simplicity of the Ferelden landscape. I’d take a trip to the Hinterlands over Orlesian politics any day. Meet me in my chamber when I return. I cannot wait to see you. 

P.s. Remove your armor. I think you know what I mean. 

Faithfully yours,

Diana Trevelyan

Cullen read it over again. He’d lost count of how many times, but he couldn’t help himself. With the withdrawal in full swing the letter was one of the few comforts he had while she was away. Her scent still lingered upon the parchment and for one last time her drew it to his nose to breath it in deeply. As he went to carefully tuck her letter away in his desk drawer he heard the familiar blare of the horn sounding her arrival. 

Checking out the window he could barely make out the forms of her riding party in the waning light of late afternoon. With practiced speed and efficiency he removed his armor and rushed towards her chambers. Checking his pocket one last time he grinned, tomorrow he’d take her to the lake. Tomorrow he’d return her present with his own. Tomorrow. Tonight, he was going to enjoy his time with her. All night.


	67. “If I survive, can I go home?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven’t played the DLC Jaws of Hakkon, be aware there be spoilers ahead. (Just a friendly heads up!)

Rushing through the icy structures of the fortress like complex Diana could see her breath hanging in the air. This was their one chance, the work of nearly two weeks coming to a violent and conclusive end. Her, Dorian, Bull, Varric and Solas had struggled against the environment, the warring Avvar clan of Hakkon and more than their fair share of angry local creatures. Now assaulting the primary hold of the Jaw of Hakkon, Diana could feel the eerie grip of the permanent frost crawl through her bones. “It’s damn cold.” She shivered as her breath froze and fell before her. 

“Unnaturally so. Heavy magic.” Solas grumbled as they raced to the nearest lit brazier. “We must try to stay warm. Whatever magic is at the center of this, we have to stop it.” His teeth chattered as she spoke. Turning to Dorian, Diana stifled the soft chuckle. About his mustache hung thick frost crystals. “Dorian get closer, warm quickly. I can hear chanting coming from the next room. I’m not very good with the language but I can tell it isn’t good.” 

Hopping from brazier to brazier they warmed themselves enough to use their limbs before pushing on. Deeper and deeper they ran into pockets of resistance, weaving through debris they entered a subterranean section. Thick overhangs of ice bared down from the ceiling like ominous blades. Nearing the center of a balcony that overlooked a wide span of cave floor and Diana gasped. “If I survive, can I go home?” Varric grumbled before his eyes caught sight of the massive dragon, frozen in time. “Maker, is that…” Dorian squinted as they all crept closer. “Ameridan.” Diana continued forward until she was at the base of the first Inquisitor. She half shrieked, barely able to stifle it as he raised his weary head up to see her. “Who are you and why do you disturb this place?”

“I am Inquisitor Diana Trevelyan.” Bowing her head she looked up into the eyes of the wizened elven man, bent at the knee, clutching tightly to his staff. 

“Inquisitor. I do not have much time. Behind me the dragon bears the soul of the old God Hakkon. I could not destroy the beast alone, but I could stop it. I have been locked in time with it ever since. For how long…” his voice was weary as his eyes drifted closed for a moment. “Eight hundred years.” Solas spoke up, “you have been maintaining this for eight hundred years, admirable.”

“I do not wish to be admired. I was what was needed at the time, and I wished no part in this.” Ameridan’s lips curled into a frowning smile. “All I have known…”

“I am sorry.” Diana paused. “We can help you slay….”

“No. If I release the energy I will perish. The beast’s strength is all that sustains me. All that keeps things in balance, and I am losing the fight. He will be free one way or another.” Closing his eyes again, he nodded. “Inquisitor. A good title. A little advice from one Inquisitor to the next. Take what moments of happiness you will find. The world will take the rest. Fight well Inquisitor, I am honored to have met you.” 

Diana knew what he meant and nodded, signaling for the rest to prepare themselves. With one last deep breath, Ameridan broke his hold over the creature and faded into dust. There was so much more she wanted to know, to ask, to hear from the first Inquisitor. Saying a silent prayer she locked eyes with the fierce creature that rose from the shadows. It’s wicked laugh filled the void as it’s wings spread. There would be time to morn later.


	68. “What you did what stupid and dangerous and scared the hell out of me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p.s. I am soooo sorry for the angsty angst. I don’t usually write it because I’m not a fan of hurting (I feel bad for making people feel bad. It’s a thing.) but when I get a request, well I fill it! So, angst ahead. You have been warned!!

The sound of her bedroom chamber slamming made her shudder, she knew full well who was coming marching up her stairs with the heaviness of a druffalo. Drawing in a deep breath she tried to steady herself, but the air only stung her lungs. Wincing she clutched at her bandaged rib cage. Trying to push the pain down she closed her eyes and straightened her posture, best she could to show only strength. “Inquisitor.” Cullen’s voice boomed about her. “Do you have a moment to speak?”

“Is this a personal call Commander or strictly business?” Composed and solid as ice she slowly turned to face him, aware of the deep purple bruising upon her face and that the blackening of her eyes was still a couple days from healing. “Well?” It tore at her soul to see his face instantly show the emotion he was struggling to withhold. “Cul…”

“Don’t.” His voice cracked as he half staggered back, catching himself in a blink. “Do you….” Throwing his hand up he clenched his eyes shut for a moment and drew in a sharp breath. “What you did was stupid and dangerous and scared the hell out of me.” There was an unmistakable waver in his voice as he continued to fight his emotions from overwhelming him. “Damnit! A dragon Diana? You weren’t equipped to handle it. Solas barely…” Again his voice broke and his shoulders slumped forward. 

Diana wanted to say something but the words clung to the walls of her throat, choking her as she watched the man she’d fallen in love with tear at himself. “I… Cullen…” She winced again, the pain knife point sharp in her chest. Again his face fell and in a moment he took a step towards her before stopping. “Please don’t…” Diana could barely hold back the tears at the edges of her eyes. “Cullen…”

“What if you don’t come back…” it came out of him like a whisper into the wind, barely there but it boomed in her ears. “I… I don’t know…”

“Don’t say it. I can’t….” Diana had to grab the edge of her four poster bed to keep her knees from coming out from under her. “Cullen…”

“I need time to think, and you need to rest.” Turning his back to her he took a step towards the stairs before pausing. “I shall inform the rest of the council you will be taking the next few days to heal. Solas will want to attend to it personally. Rest well, Inquisitor.” Bowing his head he quickly marched back down the steps. 

Sinking into a sit upon the edge of her bed Diana let the stinging pain burn her as she began to weep.


	69. Mutual Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little pre-relationship Diana and Cullen in Haven. Before everything went to shit. Enjoy!

“You… You’ve got to be kidding me?” Cullen growled as he slammed his fist into the table outside of his tent. “We’ve had this conversation a hundred times already and yet you seem to forget what I actually say.” 

“I hear you. I hear a whole lot of your whining incessantly about how the templars are superior to mages. Seriously do you even hear yourself sputtering that Chantry propaganda!?” Diana snarled back. “I am asking you to view these men, women and CHILDREN as something more than a curse. Damnit, I figured you’d understand the situation considering your own background.” 

“What does that mean?” Cullen crossed his arms tight, awaiting some snark about his choice to join the templars. “I mean you were born the son of a farmer. Destined for nothing. But you had a luxury these people didn’t. You weren’t a mage! You had a chance to join the templars, work hard and prove yourself to the world. Why in Andraste’s name can’t they?” Waving her arm out towards the mage’s encampment she was breathing heavily. This argument was more than words, more than her trying to make him see what she could. Her blood was boiling, thrumming in her ears and had this argument occurred in a private setting she might have thrown herself wantonly at him. While he was stubborn and pigheaded, he was also absolute eye candy. Chiseled jawline, beautiful molten pots of copper for eyes and that insufferable scar that begged her to lick it. 

“I am aware that they are just as you and I. I am not saying they do not deserve equal chance at honor and proving themselves. I am simply reminding you that a normal man or woman does not have the random ability to turn into an abomination when life gets hard.” Scowling deeply he pinched at the bridge of his nose. More so to hide the growing urges he was struggling to keep in line. She was beautiful. A half head shorter than him and fierce. She commanded attention and Maker knew he wanted to lavish it upon her. Trace her bronze skin with his finger tips, find each scar and mark upon her perfect features and grace each one with his lips. Those emerald green eyes burned with a passion he’d long forgot existed in the weary world he’d been consumed by. Her lush, thick ruby red lips glistened as she pressed them together and he had to remember why they were arguing to begin with. “This gets us no where.”

“You are right.” She sighed, heat building low, causing an uncomfortable pressure in her smalls. “I apologize. I am getting ahead of myself.”

“As am I.” Cullen could feel the burn across his skin as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. His cheeks lit up and he was certain his breeches had shrunk. “Herald…”

“Please, I… I should go.” Without another word she rushed back to her cabin. A hot bath was the only thing she wanted to think about right now. Not the alluring face of the Commander, buried between her thighs that was quickly overcoming her thoughts. 

In turn he too stalked off towards his tent. Several dozen push up and sit ups might help to burn off the thought of her under him. Writhing as he edged her ever closer to fulfillment. “Maker’s breath.” he sighed pulling back the tent flap.


	70. A day on the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and his mabari dog.

“Alright Inquisitor, welcome to the beach.” Waving his hand out the mabari bounded from the car and rushed towards the swirl of blue moving water. Cullen to his credit, calmly collected his beach bag and locked up his car before strolling towards the sandy shore. Reaching the edge where the sand met the grass he took off his sandals and tucked them under his arm. Inquisitor was too busy jumping about vigorously snapping at the water as it splashed against his paws. 

“It won’t harm you.” Cullen chuckled as the dog turned to see where he was. “We’re over here. Let me set up, then I’ll join you.” Plunking his bag down he unfolded his sun shade and set up his chair. The beach was quiet on this hot day, a calm breeze blew gently across the sand and Cullen was thankful for the day off and a chance to play with Inquisitor. “I brought your ball, and some snacks.” Cullen bellowed as the dog frolicked in the water up to his chest.

Tugging his shirt over his head Cullen stuffed the last of his possession in the lock box he’d bought, specifically for the beach. “Fetch!” Tossing the bright red ball he laughed as Inquisitor jumped and moved just out of the way before collecting it and racing towards him. 

Meeting the dog half way in the water he was half bulled over by the massive brute of a beast. “Easy. You don’t want to drown me do you?”

“ARF!” Inquisitor barked back, indignantly as if to say, “why would you accuse me of such things?! Horrible human.” Shaking his head he bounced about and began to tread a bit before wading back towards shore. “Hey, don’t be like that.” Cullen grumbled watching as the proud dog flicked his head away. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Having issues?” Her voice was bright as she stifled a giggle. “Such a good boy, is he being mean to you?” Knelt beside Inquisitor a woman Cullen hadn’t met before was scratching the dog behind the ear. “You are a good boy, aren’t you?”

As Inquisitor barked his agreement Cullen laughed, “don’t let his complicity lure you in. He’s a bit of an attention seeker.” Wading back out of the water Cullen extended his hand. “Cullen Rutherford and this is Inquisitor.”

“Diana Trevelyan. Pleasure to meet you both.”


	71. “I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Garret Hawke with Fenris, because I’m in the mood some some angry banter ending in sweet snuggles. Those two fill it for me, I hope for you as well. Enjoy!

Garret kicked the door to his empty estate open wide. “Fuck Bran, fuck the damned Order and fuck all this.” Smashing a vase near the front entrance he continued his storm on through to the main sitting area. He was alone. Same as he always was. Growling and pacing back and forth he heard the loud shutting of his front door, “who..”

“I came to see if you were alright.” Fenris folded his arms across his chest. “You and Bran had a good row. Are you done?”

“Done? Did you hear the… fucking shit Fenris. This can’t be good. First blood magic, now this red lyrium. I don’t know anymore. Things are getting dangerous. I’ve sent everyone away, why haven’t you left yet?” Crossing his arms and refusing to meet Fenris’s eyes he leaned against the fireplace, feeling the heat from the fire as he flicked his hand and lit the wood. “You are safest away from me.”

“I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.” Fenris sighed as he walked up behind Garrett to run his hand down the tired man’s bicep. “I would walk through the Fade to get to you.”

“Careful. With me you never know if that’s a possibility.” Garrett weakly chuckled before turning. “I’m sorry. I’ve been a…”

“Ogre. But I’ve dealt with worse.” Fenris smirked as he reached up to cup Garrett’s cheek and pull him into a warm embrace. “We’ll get through this. We always do.”

“I hope you’re right. I just…” sighing out heavily and relaxing into Fenris, Garrett tried to shake the feeling that soon, all too soon things were going to change. “When things go bad, please, run.”

“I will find you. That I promise.” Fenris leaned back, offering Garrett a reassuring smile. “There is nowhere you can go that I will not follow.” 

‘That’s what I’m afraid of,’ Garrett thought as he allowed Fenris to hold him a moment longer.


	72. "the only person getting hurt here is you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some pre-relationship Cullen x Diana with a touch of grr mixed in. Ya, grr. it’s a thing.

Cold. It was always cold at Haven. The wind whipped through the tents and training yard like a well hewn blade when the sun crested down over the ridges of the Frost Back Mountains. But that never stopped Diana, not when her mind was made up, and not when a challenge was issued. To be fair it’d been boiling over for some time and this was as healthy a way of dealing with it as she could muster. Not that Cullen was making it any bloody easier. 

Rolling her neck she ignored the stinging cold as it clipped through her training gear, “are you sure you wish to do this now? We can wait till morning.” Cullen grumbled, his discomfort clear upon his face equal to his frustration. “And let you stew in it overnight, never.” Diana rolled the pommel in her palm, feeling the weight of the wooden practice blade. It wasn’t perfect, far from it. There was nearly a complete smoothness to the grip and the blade was dented and battered, but that was wooden practice equipment. It broke easily and often. 

“Fine. Rules?” Cullen barked back as he hung his cloak over his desk before returning to the area set out for them. “First to give, or disarm. I believe those are far rules, less you disagree?” Smirking as she took her place in the ring she caught the small flash of competitiveness spark across his eyes. “I accept.” Cullen growled as he began digging his foot into the loose soil, testing it’s firmness with the toe of his boot. “I will not hold back.”

“Oh worried for me are you? The only person getting hurt here is you and your pride, farm boy.” Seeing the vein throb at the side of his neck she couldn’t help the wide grin upon her face. “You planning on fighting or growling at me?”

“Put your skill where your tongue is!” Cullen barked back which only further amused her. “Oh I guarantee Commander, my tongue is quite skilled.” The instant he flushed she sprung. Loud banging clattered together as the wooden swords slapped against each other, splinters flaking off as they countered each other’s effort. 

Diana found it thrilling to be matched nearly twist for turn, while Cullen found his lack of progress frustrating. Several moments past as the two began to wear each other down. She knew well enough if she wanted to win she needed to make her move soon, before he out powered her. Seeing an opening she went for it, only to end up locking her blade with Cullen’s. Grumbling low under her breath she tried to pull her wrist back only to have it caught by Cullen’s free hand. “No fair!”

“Hand to hand was never ruled out.” Cullen grinned, that coy smirk of success. His smirk quickly turned into a look of confusion as she released her sword and thrust her hips in deep against his pelvis. With his weight against him she easily flipped him over onto his back, with a crashing thud. “I win,” he still had that insufferable grin. “No, you’re on your back.” Diana practically sang it as Cullen held his stance. “You lost your sword, Herald. I win.”

“A will except a draw and a rematch at a later date.” Diana rose from the ground, dusting herself off. “Unless that goes against your precious ego.”

“I can abide by a tie. For now. We will do this again in the light of day, where advantage goes to neither of us.” Rising off the ground he brushed himself off. “Perfect.” Diana sighed. “It appears we can get along, after I’ve had you on your back.” Licking her lips she caught the instant flush of red paint the top of his chest. “Good night Commander, I believe I am going for a nice, long, soak.”

“I..uh…” Stumbling over his words he was helpless but to stare as she purposely swayed her hips as she walked back to her cabin. “Maker preserve me.” Cullen sighed as he turned to head back to his tent. It was going to be a long night.


	73. “Neither one us is drunk enough for this conversation.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some banter between party members around the camp fire.

Diana shivered until Dorian passed the skin of wine towards her, “thank you.” She sighed as she sucked back a healthy amount. Feeling the warmth spread over her limbs she let out a long sigh before passing the skin to Bull. This continued till the skin was empty and the group had rosy cheeks. “We’re a days ride from Skyhold, half day hard ride.” Diana sighed as she poked at the fire. “I cannot wait to get back. I want a bath before I even think about doing anything else.”

Bull instantly snorted, “you sure you don’t want to add some of your Commander into that list?”

“Maker’s breath Bull, neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation,” she laughed as Varric pulled out a new bottle of ale. “And I’m guessing you’re here to loosen my tongue, Master Tethras?” 

“I wouldn’t dream of such things Princess. Just helping ward off the cool night air.” Pulling the cork with his teeth he took a swig before passing it down to Dorian. “Besides, I doubt you and Curly do anything interesting. I’ve heard Sparkler lit the curtains on fire once.”

“Vishante Kaffas!” Dorian sputtered as he tried to clear his throat, choking and coughing on ale. “That better not appear in one of your trashy novels.”

“Why would I go and add something like that? Flaming curtains doesn’t necessarily strike a huge crowd.” Varric winked at Diana and she had to dig deep not to giggle at the obvious misdirection. “So, a bath huh? Nothing else.”

“Master Tethras,” Diana shook her head with a giggle. “If I told you, you’d run it in some book of yours and Cullen would be Colin and I may be Dana. I don’t think I would enjoy reading about my sex life in the latest release of one of your novels.”

Raising his hand Varric grinned, “I swear on my dwarven chest hair I won’t say a word or write one about your personal time.” Diana watched him and chuckled, “not happening. But I appreciate the effort. Now, flaming curtains. That is interesting.” Leaning into Dorian she chuckled. “Have you lit many ablaze?”

Dorian grumbled under his breath, “I am not drunk enough for this.” Going to rise, Diana caught his arm and half tugged him back down. “I’ll stop. Clearly you’re upset. Please, I meant no offense.” Resting her head against his bare shoulder she looped her arm in his. “You’re family. We tease family sometimes but we always are family.” 

“I… thank you.” Dorian choked the words out as Bull handed him the bottle. “Bull is more open about these things than I. You have to understand Teviniter…”

“Has a stick up its ass.” Varric snorted as he rose. “Don’t worry so much about it Sparkler. You’re alright by me.” Waving Varric disappeared into his tent, leaving Dorian, Bull and Diana alone. “He’s right.” Bull sighed. “Teviniter is wrong, Kadan.” 

“Amatus…” Dorian sighed before he leaned into Bull, letting his guard down with a low huff. Diana rose quietly and dipped into her tent leaving the two alone.


	74. Baron Cometh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a bit of angst/anger tonight so I wrote it out. Enjoy!

It was coming, it had been coming for too long and now Ulrich was at her doorstep. As usual he'd presented himself with the typical air of a nobleman, and expecting just as much from everyone. Diana, however gave no reaction to him, denying his need for control over her. Here, in Skyhold he would have none. He was in her home, her place of power and his stretch for control would be met with the blunt end of the blade only once before she turned it. Sighing heavily she rolled her eyes at Josephine, "he wishes to meet me in private. I am not in the least bit surprised."

"Inquisitor, you should know that he is aware of your courtship with the Commander. It seems a young lady who visited last month was close to your mother, Emma Trevelyan. She informed the Baron of your kiss upon the battlements." Pinching the bridge of her nose, Josephine set down her writing board and quill, a rare thing. "From what Leliana has gleaned he is more than upset. The Commander has no title outside of the Inquisition. Further more, no land or prospects. Your father..."

"Is a pompous ass." Diana held the bright smile to her lips, maintaining as calm a demeanor as she could present. "I don't give a toss about what he thinks. He lost that privilege many years ago. Next."

"Inquisitor..."

"No. This is my kingdom, he may return to his, immediately." Closing her eyes for a moment she drew in a tight breath before exhaling slowly through her nose. "I will see to him leaving. One way or another." Nodding her head sharply she ignored Josephine's protests as she made her way to the Chantry coven in the garden. He was set to be there. Walking down the hall she nearly changed directions. It would have been so much easier to go see Cullen. To spill the words from her lips to him, but this was her problem and she wasn't going to have him fighting her battles. Not now, not ever. Squaring her shoulders up she strode through the doors towards the gardens. Surprisingly no one was there. "Ulrich." She grumbled as she marched Chantry. 

Pushing through the door she stood with her arms crossed, "Father, what could bring you all the way from Ostwick? I do hope the estate is doing well. Mother is well?"

"You know full why I am here, girl." Ulrich turned from his seat at the front of the aisle. Rising to his full height Diana nearly snorted. How could she have been so terrified of the stout, scant image of a man. His was just an inch taller than her, and nearly thrice her weight. Crossing his arms tightly against his chest she began to smirk at him. "Oh, do tell. I'm all ears."

"You've been with that... farm brat." Storming towards her he barely stopped in time. "You will cease this fruitless endeavour."

"Will I?" Chuckling she shook her head. "You fail to realize two things. One it was you who sent me away. You who no longer wished to have his misfit of a daughter home. Two, this is my castle, father and in it you have no power." Still wearing her shit eating grin she watched as Ulrich began to shake, his control wavering. "Is that not what you wanted to hear? Would you prefer I put on a frock and beg? Cry perhaps? Yes, some tears always made you feel better." 

He flinched and she reacted, taking a sharp step backwards, "I am no child and if you so dare as to..."

"Touch the Inquisitor and I'll personally throw you out the portcullis." Cullen came storming into the room, in full armor as he always wore he carried a presence that would have made the strongest man question his worth. "Baron Ulrich Trevelyan, I..."

"I know who you are, dog lord." Snapping at Cullen, Ulrich turned his attention back to Diana. "Continue seeing this flea ridden mongrel and you can bet you will have no family to return to." 

Diana burst into laughter, a sound that shocked and stunned the two men in the room. "Oh, Ulrich, that's rich. Do I look like I need you? Your money? Your pompous title? Maker please, if you think storming down here like a petulant child will sway me to your wants you have made a grave error. I care nothing for the Trevelyan line, or name. And if that is the worst you can throw at me, by all means. I am more than glad to tell the tale of how the Inquisitor was thrown from her family estate to 'assist the Conclave' because she was caught in the barn with not one."

"Diana!"

"But two farm hands. Buried deep in her cunt. Oh father you'd be the laughing stock of the Barons. I suggest you return to mother and you never darken my doorstep again. I happen to be quite friendly with the author Master Tethras. Perhaps some family incidents would make a rather telling book. No?"

Ulrich growled under his breath, his cheeks flaming as he ground his teeth. Glaring at Cullen he went to take a step towards him when a blade came across his throat, halting him in his steps. "I was not playing Ulrich," Diana growled, her back pressed against the cold breast plate of Cullen's armor, his fur mantle edging her neck. "If you even think about going after him, his family, or the Inquisition I will send someone. What is left of you won't fit in a sack."

Cullen wasn't entirely sure what to do. Diana's dagger was sitting square across the nobleman's throat and there was no visible waver to her arm. Could she really slit her father's throat? To protect them? Clearing his own, Cullen spoke, "leave. Now. Do not return." 

Ulrich seeming to know he was beat snarled once more before begrudgingly agreeing, "fine. You are no daughter of mine."

"I've waited my whole life to hear it, Ulrich." Grinning Diana pulled the blade back just enough to force him to step back to go around them. Instantly he did, half running from the room. As soon as he was through the main hall doors, Diana's knees buckled. Cullen thankfully caught her. "Whoa!"

"I'm... I'm fine." Slipping her dagger back into her boot, Cullen caught the shaking of her hands. "My tower, now." 

"Tavern. I need.... I need to drink." There was a heavy shake in her voice, as she sat painfully on edge. "There is drink in my quarters, come." Wrapping an arm around her he helped her get through the main hall, across the rotunda and to his tower. Once inside he collected his bottle of strong ale. "No glass, just bottle." She barely got out as he passed it over. 

In silence he stood by her as she began gulping down mouthful after mouthful. Finally Cullen grabbed the bottle, "enough. This solves nothing. Please, talk to me." 

"I suppose it's overdue." Faintly smiling a single tear slid down her cheek. "Clear your day Commander, you'll want to drink with me." 


End file.
